


敌意

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Step-Father-Son Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 花流年下养成，无血缘关系。高中生樱木x年近四十流川，考虑到年龄差，对性格有一定的调整，所以比起往常更明显的OOC请注意。青春期大型犬频繁发情请注意。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

01

樱木刚出校门便看见了流川。想不看见都难，不知道该说流川难以融入人群中，还是只因为身高出众，他就像是与他人分隔开。

平常流川并不会接他放学，同样今天他也没想过会在这种时候看到流川，所以走向流川的步伐并不果断。

直到樱木走近，流川才从倚靠着的车门上直起身。他本来想待在车里等，但他没有在这种时候接过樱木——准确来说，是没有接过樱木放学——他担心樱木看不到他。

他打开自己身旁的车门，“上车。”

樱木才在他身旁站定，原本以为流川会为今天的特殊情况简单解释一下，但没想到会这么“简洁”。什么说明也没有，说是命令还差不多，仿佛他没有知道的资格一样。

可能有点夸大其词，他觉得自己像是为了取暖靠近火堆，却差点被溅起的火星烫伤。这种感觉也不知从何而来，就算让他感受到，但对于现在的情形也不恰当。即便如此，明明不是为了自己方便才对流川礼貌相待，才特地不直接绕到另一边车门上车而是先走到流川面前——这样普通的行为在他们之间不常发生——他大可以因为流川一贯的高傲态度对他随意喊叫，或者阴阳怪气地说些讽刺的话，总之是先下手为强，杀杀流川的威风。

这样不是要轻松得多吗，他哪里会像现在一样平白受一股闷气。

他成熟了不少，至少他自己是这么认为的。在变得更加成熟之后，才会意识到自己以前行为的不恰当。在这样来之不易的基础上，他已经尽量使自己的行为表现得足够得体。流川却像是丝毫没有察觉到一般，没有给予嘉奖就算了，甚至根本不加以珍惜。那视而不见的冷淡，可以称得上是践踏了。

樱木忍不住皱起眉头，因为失望而随之生起的厌恶也取代了之前想要主动靠近热源的亲近。或许之前想要靠近的想法就是一种错觉，误以为那是取暖的“热源”，才会做出错误的决定，那么导致的结果令自己并不满意也就不奇怪了。

在流川弯腰进入车里的同时，樱木依然紧盯着他，视线随之移动。不知道是否他有意为之，加上他皱起眉而显得有些阴郁的眼神，那就像是在扫视着敌人一般。

可惜流川并没有注意过，但樱木和他不同。尤其是进入青春期之后，随着智商的提高，对许多事有了更加深入的了解，学会体谅他人的心情，在情感方面也像是进入了野生的自然之中一样，更加丰富多彩起来。

但到底是刚进入打开的门不久，在吸收与感知的同时，也需要时间去建立与外界连接的桥梁。在这个阶段，情感就尤其充沛，而又脆弱起来。

这就显得在青春期逐渐成长起来的少年似乎总是多愁善感，甚至到了令人厌烦的程度。明明不是多么了不得的事，却难以想象地容易令他的心灵受到伤害。

如果小学生的喜欢是玩笑性质的捉弄的话，那在进入青春期之后，尤其是对于感到自己已经步入成年人的行列的高中生来说，喜欢就逐渐变成了一种易碎、却也能够多次愈合的敌意。

流川在自己的世界中都意识不到的问题，要怎么去替樱木避免。当然，他也从未想过自己身处名义上“父母”的位置，是否算得上负责，所以他并没有因此而给自己增添多少烦恼。

尽管樱木并不情愿，却还是拖拉着步伐走向了车的另一边。他早已不是需要他人为他开车门的年纪，况且就算在他还小的时候，流川也并不会为他做这些事。

他打开车门的时候像是故意撒气，蛮横地拉拽门把手，又几乎是以摔门的气势关上车门。但流川似乎毫不在意，连一眼都没有看过来。

流川本来就不会对细节给予太多关注，尽管话不多，性格也说不上是开朗，但在对于外界的感知上可以说是大大咧咧。

樱木不甘心地侧眼瞄向他，尽量缓慢地转过仅仅能看到流川的角度，不想让他感到自己的视线太过明显。

流川自顾自地发动着车，别说看樱木一眼，连隐约的担心或怒气都无法在他脸上找到，看来他完全没有察觉到这边的情况。平常关车门需要一定力气才能关紧，大概那种动静还达不到引起他注意的程度。

樱木在心内暗暗责怪流川的同时，也随之怨恨起他一点也不爱惜自己的车。因为要不是这样，流川或许就能察觉出他的异样，就算是争吵，也会对他投以一些注意力。

发泄的目的没有达成，这下樱木感到更加憋闷。自己的情绪倒是经历了好几个大起大落，那边别说回应，就是连最基础的“意识”都没有，丝毫没有接收到，那这场仗自己是在和谁打？

其实本来就不是什么值得生气的事，几经阴差阳错的发酵，却让樱木无法不耿耿于怀，一个人闹起脾气，故意不开口和流川说话。

流川集中精神在开车上，而且他本也喜静，倒也并没有对现在的状况感到无法忍受，也就丝毫没有要去改变的想法。

直到流川将车开平稳，这才有多余的注意力放在樱木身上

“今天怎么这么安静？在学校受欺负了？”

后半句话明显是嘲弄樱木的。流川偶有耳闻樱木会和混混打架，但是他没有见过樱木身上有过重伤，顶多是些皮外伤。毕竟要去医院的话要用到钱，樱木哪里有那么多钱，付账还是他付，不可能不过他这一关。

樱木到底年纪小，禁不起激，况且刚才的事也并不值得为此打持久战，轻易便开了口。他冷哼一声，“我能受欺负？”

在樱木的学校，接学生的家长不多，现在路上都是三五成群的学生，彼此推搡着向前走，步伐不小却行走缓慢。平常樱木并没有意识到，或许是此时坐在车里的关系，随着车的移动，那些熟悉的脸孔迅速地就被抛在身后。这让樱木觉得自己和流川似乎与往常他们不算融洽的关系不同，竟然进入了同一个世界里。

车再向前开，便看不到什么能够走在他们前面的学生，樱木像是松了口气似的，不再靠在车窗上，逐渐将背部压在座椅上。直到完全卸下力气，慢慢将身体陷进去，将空出的缝隙挤压出去，这才感觉自己所处的位置真正是在哪里。感受到这一意识之后，身边流川的气息也随之突然强烈了许多。

虽说是流川一反往常来主动接樱木，但他直到现在也没有要解释的意思。

樱木靠在椅背上，眼睛看着窗外不断向后掠过的事物，漫不经心地说：“喂，今天怎么这么反常？有事吗？”

流川只看着路，没有看他，“晚上吃顿饭。”

他说话一向简洁，所以没头没尾也并不奇怪。但是樱木从他的话里察觉到似乎并不是一次简单的吃饭，起码人物不是只有他和流川两个人。

“和谁吃？”他将脸从朝向车窗的方向转过来。

“我也不是很了解。到那里你就知道了。”流川在说这句话的时候是一边思考一边说的，似乎也在考虑问题的答案，不像是敷衍的样子。

可能他真的不知道是和谁一起。樱木的视线转向别处。他立即又觉得这个推断令人不满意，怎么可能不知道？流川会和陌生人一起吃饭？连普通人也不会愿意吧。

他在黑暗中随心所欲地皱起眉头，做出厌烦的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

02

樱木不太会猜女人的年龄，所以并不能判断那个女人大概多少岁，但从长相上看，是挺不错的。

流川原本话就很少，樱木自然是习惯了的。但在饭桌上时，那个女人就被流川吓得有些诚惶诚恐，不说一副总在思考话题的苦恼表情，连说话时也是惊恐万分的样子。

樱木算是明白这次“吃饭”是为何而来了。

席间，女人离座，樱木这才抓住机会和流川一吐真言。

“你要结婚吗？”

“说什么结婚，这才见第一面。”

“那你是想要结婚才和那个人见面？”

尽管比起传统意义上的监护人来说，流川对樱木的态度较为冷淡和放纵，但还好此时没有呈口舌之快，而是怀着罕见的耐心，和樱木解释。

他像是不得不为之地轻叹了口气，小声说：“前辈介绍，没办法推脱。”

“这样啊。”樱木摇头晃脑地念叨着，“那女人多大了？结过婚？”

“没结过。”流川低头思考了一会儿，“大概是……三十岁出头吧。”

樱木兴奋地指着流川，取笑道：“老牛吃嫩草！”

流川斜睨他一眼，但也说不上制止，樱木的行为在他眼中顶多算得上是幼稚。

樱木向后倚去，一副打量人的姿态，“那为什么要介绍给你？”好像为那个女人无限惋惜。

流川没有回应，只是轻叹了口气。

要说樱木和流川这两个人，虽说生活在一起，但相处不融洽的原因要追溯到很多年前，说起来也较为复杂，暂且不表。在这种关系的长期发酵下，两人明面上对彼此的评价都不高。尤其在樱木进入青春期之后，自尊心益加高涨，况且在逐渐成长的过程中，他体会到了自身力量的增长，对于力量使用的野心也有些虚张声势的样子，但凡有趁手的机会，都要对流川贬低一番，以显示自己对流川具有能够压倒他的力量。

或许他对流川的“贬低”不是出于“贬低”的意愿，而是选择另一种迂回的方式来达到胜过流川的目的。

少年时期对有些人容易产生一股无处平复的敌意。这就使他们的相处方式与真正的关系看起来要复杂得多。

所以他不知道，在外人看来，流川的条件十分优秀。尽管对于三十岁的女人来说，流川的年纪确实要长了些，但从他的外表看来，丝毫看不出是将近四十岁的人，顶多和那个女人的年龄相当，也就三十岁出头。

唯一一点令其他追求者望而却步的就是，他有一个名义上的儿子。虽然绝大部分人都不知道那并不是他亲生的，也拜他丝毫不喜欢为自己争辩所赐。因为这一点，背后被人议论不少。按理说他不可能一点也不知道，但他从未表现过在意的样子，甚至连压抑而忍耐的神情也没有出现过，这让背后本身对他就有些微辞的人更是看不惯他潇洒的态度，传起谣言来也就更加没有顾忌。

樱木见流川谈话之间并不积极，那个女人去了一次洗手间之后更是如坐针毡，仿佛想要再次逃离，便主动和她攀谈起来。

“是叫姐姐……还是叫阿姨呢？”他咧着嘴笑得灿烂。他对女性的态度比对男性的态度要温柔得多，更别提和对流川的态度相比较。

尽管女人的年纪并不大，但樱木在知道那人是流川的相亲对象之后，按照辈分来说叫姐姐或许会让别人感到自己不受重视。况且樱木的年纪比那女人要小上十几岁，叫阿姨也差强人意。

那女人脸上突然红一阵白一阵，樱木不理解其中原因，疑惑地盯着那女人的脸色瞧。其实只是那女人被这么大的男孩子叫阿姨感到有些难为情。樱木个头高大，所以乍看起来像是成年人，说不定还像是大学生，实际上只是个高中生而已。

女人没有正面回应，“啊……请问你是？”

这么久了才想起来问吗。樱木立马重新挂上笑容，“我叫樱木花道！”

“你就是花道啊，听你父亲提起过。”女人十分熟络地用名字称呼他。

樱木侧眼瞥了一眼流川。提起过我？为什么要提到我？那个家伙还会和其他人提到我？

流川没有承接樱木递过来的目光。

大概是女人想要寻找话题，她犹豫了一会儿，还是支支吾吾地问出，“那个……为什么你和你父亲的姓不同呢？”

这下流川抬起了头，他和樱木同时看向了女人，但是都没有说话。女人的视线在两个人之间来来回回，突然像是醒悟过来，连声道歉，“对不起对不起，我不该问的！对不起！”

这边两个人都不知道她在为什么事对不起，但不继续问是最好，便都没有再提起。

女人在那一刻突然想到樱木可能只是在父母离婚之后随了母亲的姓，这也不是什么稀奇的事。她只怪自己一时不谨慎，竟然问出那样无礼又愚蠢的问题。

其实根本不是那么一回事。

回去的时候和来时不同，天色已晚，车内一片漆黑，想问的话在看不到彼此的脸的情况下也更容易说出口。

“怎么样？”

流川的声音波澜不惊，“什么怎么样？”

“那个女人啊。”尽管看不清，但樱木还是将视线转向了流川。

只在路灯和车灯闪过的时候，能够辨认得出流川的脸。但他就在那里，就算什么也看不到，流川还是在那里，坐在他身边，呼吸着，存在着。想到这一点，让他很想伸出手去摸摸黑暗中流川的脸。

但他已经不是小孩子，流川对他“幼稚”的行为的容忍度越来越低。实际上他在清晰地看到流川的时候就会打消这种想法。他想来，可能那家伙不在眼前时，他对那家伙会更好。

等了半天，没有回应。这比樱木原本预料的“还行吧”的回答还要差劲，连敷衍都没有。

“你是不是要结婚？”

接连的追问或许让流川感到有些烦躁，也或许是他认为樱木不该那样侵犯他的私生活，言语之中又不自觉地刻薄了起来，“跟你有关系吗？”

樱木当然很生气，他想尽快找到话语嘲讽他，却没办法否认他的话。便扭头转向车窗，然后连整个身体也背转了过去。

流川一直没有结婚很大程度上就是因为他。不仅因为别人不想要刚结婚就接过一个累赘，流川也为了抚养他被分去了很多精力，没有经济基础和时间去考虑自己的婚姻。

这些他都是知道的，所以他没有资格反驳。他是这一切的受益人，唯一的受益人，他没办法站在高处指责为他付出的人。

但他又确实在意流川到底会不会结婚。为什么以前那么久不结婚，现在却开始考虑？是因为以前没有机会吗？现在他终于长大了，再有几年就可以独立，所以流川才放松下来了，是吗？

他慢慢回想起来，在他小的时候，似乎流川也有过相亲对象。好像也是经他人介绍，他也一起见过。那时的结果是什么？流川是怎么回应的？为什么后来就不了了之？

他搜肠刮肚地回忆，却只记得有过那么一件事。十分鲜明的画面是坐在他身边低着头的流川的侧脸。流川的样子似乎是在道歉，但他并不确定，只是记忆中的画面和记忆中的气息混合在一起，组成了让人感到歉疚的氛围。

那时他还小，坐在垫子上时是仰视着流川的。流川那时就很高，肩膀宽阔，他趴在上面，可以闻到干净清洁的味道，适于睡眠。

他不知道流川身上的气味是什么，现在的流川闻起来是否和以前一样，但在记忆中是那样的。或许记忆中所存在的只是一种感觉，记忆是由感觉杜撰出来的。


	3. Chapter 3

03

对内情一无所知的外人往往都将流川看作是樱木的父亲，把樱木当成流川的儿子，就算在一开始大多会对他们的年龄差距和截然不同的姓氏，乃至外形上无法不令人起疑心的差别产生疑惑，但谁也不能说那就不是巧合，没有必要继续深究下去。

樱木却从不将流川当作自己的父亲看待，因为他知道流川本来就不是。而流川也从未想过隐瞒。这件事还是流川亲口告诉樱木的。

毕竟那个时候樱木也已经有了记忆，没办法骗一个有自我辨识能力的孩子接受一个“崭新”的父亲。

在流川口中，他告诉樱木的，也就仅仅是“以后我就是你的监护人”而已，他没有以父亲的身份自居。

自然而然，樱木也就从未称呼过流川为——“父亲”。

所以如果流川结婚的话，也无需经过他允许。

樱木将头转向另一边，语气像是扩散的蒸汽一般朦胧，“你要是决定结婚，就提前告诉我一声吧。”

比起他往日毫不客气甚至接近于命令的态度，此时的他是在用可以在现有友好的基础上再退后一步的态度与流川商量。

“为什么要告诉你？”流川连是否要继续发展下去都还没有想好，更不用说结婚的念头。至于樱木说的结婚的决定，那几乎是最后一步，板上钉钉。但对于现在的情况而言，未免也太遥远了些。他怎么可能想得到。

他之前并没有向樱木说谎，那确实是前辈介绍的，盛情难却。他拒绝人的方式向来直率，不会委婉，要么接受要么拒绝。而他对于工作上的前辈又不像对樱木那样诚实直接，势必要收敛一点自己的脾气。相亲虽然麻烦，他也并没有结婚的打算，但相比于直接拒绝前辈，多绕些弯子还是能够接受的。

樱木却将他的话误以为是他就算在结婚这件事真正发生之前也不愿意打算告诉自己，自己被流川贬得那样一文不值，看来自己在他心里就是根本不需要被尊重的地位，还是嫌弃自己早就是个拖油瓶？

“我又不是要挡着你结婚！你结婚能对我有什么影响？”

流川见樱木语气激动，这才抽出空当快速瞄了一眼。他被樱木弄得满头雾水，为什么总是在结婚的话题上来来回回？

只是前辈给他介绍对象，就够他烦恼的，樱木又在他耳边念念叨叨，他都要错以为自己的婚事已经定好，马上就要举行了。他可根本没考虑过结婚的事，现在一个两个顶在头上，让他头都大了。

他也不再细想樱木提出的问题，在他看来那都是什么稀奇古怪的想法，要他一个个对应回答实在消耗他的耐心，这也让他的怒气有些上头。

“我什么时候说过我要结婚了？”他抬眼看了一眼后视镜，但因为后视镜的位置，他和樱木的视线无法在其中交错。

“刚才你不是……”樱木像是信心满满攻击出去却忘了去除保险的武器，想说但是突然忘记该说什么，气焰烧到一半就哑了下去。

“今天才见第一面，说什么结婚？”

“你不想结婚，为什么还要和别人见面？”樱木没有用“相亲”这个词，这个词像是赤裸着的，说出口对彼此都是一种羞辱。

“只是见面而已。”流川的声音比刚才平静许多。

“那你干嘛带着我？只是吃饭的话？”樱木不自然地扭过身去，不再面对流川。

“让她知道我有一个这么大的‘儿子’。一开始就让对方知道实情吧。”

那不还是带着结婚的目的吗？樱木重新皱起了眉头。

他小声地嘟囔，听起来十分不满，“我不是你的儿子。”

“嗯，幸亏不是。”流川不为所动，冷静地回答道。但樱木也当然知道，这句话绝对不是一句夸奖。

对于流川的嘲讽，樱木也只是更小声地抱怨一些听不出实际意义的话语。

洗完澡准备睡觉之前，樱木特意走到流川房门前，那时流川还在电脑前准备明天工作上需要的文件，只是用余光看到樱木的身影。

樱木一般不会刻意到他面前来和他对话，应该说樱木没什么非得和自己说不可的事，所以这次樱木的反应就让他感到有点奇怪。但那仅仅是有些反常，还没有到需要他将那看作是重大的事的程度，仍然对着电脑忙碌，只是同时留出了点注意力，在一边在等待樱木自己开口。

“你和那个女人……还打算继续发展吗？”樱木这时对流川的相亲对象的称呼就不客气起来，毕竟比别人小了十几岁，竟然称呼为“那个女人”。

流川取下眼镜——他在看人的时候不习惯戴眼镜，他的近视本就不深，看到的事物太过清晰，让他觉得不自在——他没有纠正樱木的礼仪问题——那跟他没有关系，他一向不在这方面管教樱木。事实上，在很多方面他都任樱木自由发展。

“你很怕我结婚吗？”流川有时或许并不敏感，但他不是愚蠢。而当他察觉到一丝线索时，便会毫不留情地指出来。

樱木有些慌张，“谁……谁怕啊……”他想要用笑掩饰过去，显得自己毫不在意，还要对流川的荒唐猜测予以嘲笑。但那笑就像被打湿了翅膀的鸟，振翅也展不开。他的脸部肌肉几乎痉挛起来，显得好不自然。

流川的五官长得冷淡，戴上眼镜至少平添一分优雅的书生气。樱木刻意在一旁悄悄地观察他许久，思前想后什么时机去找他能够问出那句话，在心里也排演好多次。

但当他向自己转过来看向自己时，又将眼镜取下，自己就什么遮挡掩饰也没有地，与那张冷面之中更为刻薄的眼睛对视，失去了侥幸的心理，更加紧张起来。

流川重新转向电脑，戴上眼镜，在键盘上敲敲打打，一边毫不影响他分心地对樱木说道：“我就算结婚，对你也没有影响。你现在还没有成年，就算成年了，我也会支付你读大学的费用，你不用担心。”

“说了我没有担心……”樱木的声音越说越小，是为自己被误解而抱怨的语气。但在流川看来，是小孩子处于尚且幼稚却又强烈的自尊心中的逞强罢了。

“那就最好。早点睡觉吧。”流川停下敲打键盘的动作，将手臂支在桌面上思考了几秒，又重新回到工作中。

刚才的停顿，应该也是在思考工作上的问题吧。樱木看着流川的侧脸和削直的肩膀，知道流川的注意力已经完全从自己身上离开，便勉强应了一声，“……唔。”

“帮我把门带上。”

“哦。”只是一件很简单的事，但樱木却有些不乐意。不是因为流川使唤他，再说流川的态度并不差。只是他心里的问题还没有解决，流川与他说的那些话，如果不是对他解开心中苦结有益的，他都不想听。而且还会将那份焦躁怪罪到流川的身上。谁让流川是罪魁祸首呢。

他回到自己的房间，躺在床上一个人细想，却也想不透自己在意的原因。

他反复琢磨流川的话，自己的焦躁究竟是不是源于那些担心，是金钱吗？可为什么听了流川的保证之后，自己却丝毫没有松一口气？

或者流川说的其实根本没有道理？他一点也不担心流川结婚？但为什么在知道流川相亲的时候，在想到他有可能结婚的时候，心脏会怦怦直跳？

身体是骗不了人的，只是他还没有察觉。那是一种信号，等待着他真正理解。他相信是这样的，但现在只看到谜面，见不到谜底，令他更加心急如焚，仿佛预知到危险的发生，却不知道危险是什么，也就不知道该怎样去避免。

如果他与流川的关系不是那样水火不容，他可以去找流川帮忙，帮助自己辨别心中的真实想法。就算他不认为流川有什么本事，但总比他多十几年见识，说不定能够让他不再煎熬。

可现在却偏偏是这样……可真叫人难受啊。


	4. Chapter 4

04

樱木夜跑回来，快要走到家门口时，发现有一个人影正向他走来。等走近些，发现竟然是那天和流川一起见过的那个女人。她低着头，好像没看到他。

樱木没有绕过，直接迎上去站在她面前。他不知道称呼什么，便只打了一声招呼，“嗨。”

那个女人差点撞到他身上，连忙刹住脚步，两只手搭在身前，下意识地出于礼貌想要鞠躬，却意识到樱木是晚辈，收回了将要做出的动作，用微笑代替。她的精神好像不太好，或者是心情不佳，微笑的样子很不自然，像是被逼迫似的，这让樱木觉得自己有义务要找些话来聊聊。

他不动声色地朝家的方向瞄了眼，果然亮起了灯，流川应该已经回来了。

他低头看着那个女人，回以热情的微笑：“来见流川的吗？”

他不把流川当父亲，也不当作长辈，没有常人应有的尊敬，都是直呼其名。

女人的表情有些尴尬，仿佛不知道该怎么回答。

樱木推测她和流川应该是一起过来的，流川也是刚到家没多久吧，但是只有她一个人离开。

“那家伙没有送你回家？晚上让女生一个人回去不太好吧。”

樱木将她称作为“女生”，其实没有什么奇怪的，但在一个比自己小十几岁的男孩子面前，像是被关照似的。尤其那个男孩子又很强壮高大，如果不是年龄差距太大，并且生活圈丝毫没有交集，这么一个具有魅力的男人站在自己面前，是会让人脸红的。

但仅仅只是如此，就让那女人的心脏怦怦直跳，从刚才的失落中稍许走出了些。

她再笑起来时虽然也谈不上开心，但好歹没有刚才那么僵硬。她抬起头，看着樱木不好意思地微笑，为自己让流川背上“污名”而解释，“是我让他不要送我的。”

“你怎么回去？”

“搭地铁。”

“就在前面的车站吗？”樱木半侧过身，看向之前走过的路，然后再转回来与她的眼睛坦然地对视，不转移视线，焦点也并不左右摇晃，笔直地与女人的目光相连。他的眼神里还带有一丝提问，就这样安静又耐心地等待她的回答。

“嗯。”

樱木直率专注的眼神不是为了勾引，也不是调情，就只是少年时期因为精力旺盛而自然作出的看人方式。不仅如此，从他轻快略带跑跳的走路姿势，和就算低着头也没有变形依然挺拔的脊背，同样能够看出他的生命力流露的迹象。

因为他正当年轻，不断制造着饱满的能量，不仅足够自身消耗，而且无法掩藏。这样被其他人珍惜的东西却被他浪费似的无处不在泄露，甚至连呼吸的方式都带有仿佛能够轻易燃烧起来的天然气的影子。

竟然没有其他目的，却还能够给予他人这样明亮集中的目光。明明不是让人感到这个人眼里仿佛只有自己，而是他看人的方式确实专注，当他看着一个人时，他的眼里确实就只有那个人，却又能不包含任何让人脸红的心思。怎么能一点其他的目的都没有？如果有的话，如果有让人脸红的理由的话？

可他又不是故意做出的，说不定他自己都没有意识到。就算向他指出，就算让他刻意改变看人的方式，可能他根本无法做到。“说什么呢？”他会对你的说法感到一头雾水，他连眼里的疑惑都泛着少年时期旺盛精力的灿烂光泽。

兴许是与这样坦率又单纯的时代相距许久，太长时间没有接触到，女人仿佛就忘记了世界上还能有这样一种与人交往的模式。而对自己来说，不能说是新鲜，而像是奔涌的激流急不可待地冲入早已习惯平静的潭水之中，注入了旺盛的生命力。借他人之力体验到一种早已被忘怀，而显得异常令人性情高涨的精力。

“那我陪你走到车站吧。”樱木已经转过身，做好准备向前走的架势。他没有迈出步伐，只是为了等那个女人。

“不用了……”女人的声音本就不响亮，樱木记得之前她和流川说话时总是显得战战兢兢的。

为了让女人不再拘束于礼节和矜持，他一边缓慢地向前走着，一边回过头朝她招手，“走吧走吧。”

果然，女人急忙跟上他的步伐。

樱木猜测女人应该是从流川那里经历了不愉快的事，不知道是不是被彻底拒绝，但估计是与之类似的事。流川说话不会婉转，女人那副神情也就不让人感到惊讶了。

自从那天吃饭之后，樱木就没有再从流川那里听到类似的消息，譬如说再见一面。不过既然已经了解了家庭成员的情况，那如果之后再继续发展，也不用自己在场吧。那说不定他们在这段时间里也见过面？

就算之前流川和她已经在交往，但今天看到女人的样子，樱木推测大概依然是不了了之，不会有什么结果的。

他原本还为此担心过，尽管他也不知道为什么担心，也并不确定自己担心的到底是流川对自己的经济投入，还是流川结婚这件事。但此时最为直接的感受，就是对流川结婚这件事并不支持。不管这背后的原因到底是什么，在他现在所能接触到的自己的想法中，这个是最清晰的。

因此，当他发觉流川的新恋情即将告吹时，心情当然也不由自主地好起来。而也正因此，那个女人突然也像是变成了他的盟友，让他产生需要安慰她的念头，他这才异常热心起来。

他一边走，一边和女人攀谈。对这件事，他倒不怎么拘谨。

他平常与同龄女学生交际时，总是过分害羞，说一句话都要先在心里打好草稿。但或许由于这个女人之前和流川是相亲对象的关系，樱木并没有把她当成是能够产生“暧昧关系”的异性去看待。而现在又因为她从流川那里吃了瘪，成了自己的“盟友”，关系便不由自主地拉近起来，交流也较为容易。

“你条件这么好，怎么会看上流川那家伙。”他为了女人考虑，走得不快，一边走一边玩。提到流川时，大概是出于心情的激荡，也反应在了动作上，对路边的石子泄愤，将之提出好远。

女人因为他的话而笑起来，“流川君很受欢迎的。”

“他？”樱木侧过头看向女人。

女人点点头，看到樱木盯着自己瞧，不好意思地将鬓发撩至耳后，“是啊。仅仅是我听说的，就有好几个了。”

“追求他的吗？”

女人笑着摇摇头，“只是喜欢他吧。被流川君拒绝可真是……”

那家伙拒绝人的样子是有多恐怖啊。不过，樱木从流川对自己平时的态度中也能窥见一二。应该不会像对我一样对女人吧，不然她们绝对会哭的，绝对。

樱木似乎陷入了自己的想象中，低下了头，一时没有对女人的回答予以反应。他倒是没有意识到，但女人到底是刚被拒绝，现在又与一个并不熟悉的过分年轻的男孩子一起走路，不说话的时候实在是太尴尬了。

“你今天跟流川说什么了？”樱木突然冒出这一句，依然是低着头问的。

女人并不了解他，樱木之前与她说话都是十分热情的态度，并且都是主动搭话，阳光气息十足，又带有点不虚伪的绅士风度。但这次却不同于前几次，让女人觉得有些突然，甚至有点不太礼貌，心里便突然上下颠簸起来，不知道该以什么面貌去理解他。

况且提到的是今天最让她伤心的事，对当事人的家属更加难以启齿。说到底，樱木和自己并不熟悉，还是流川的儿子。就算从樱木的态度看来，他似乎不太喜欢他的父亲，但依然是流川那边的人。如果流川对自己评价不高，不想与自己继续交往，那自己又为什么会认为樱木会安慰自己，甚至于帮助自己呢？

关系并没有算多友好，现在就又来问这件事，不能不说是唐突。再联想到自己刚才对樱木的脸红心跳，更感到自己真是昏了头了。这下她一改良好的印象，偏向于相信刚才樱木是故意对自己热情，好让自己对他掉以轻心，甚至偏心于他。就好像……就好像是利用她，故意等着自己上当，让她说出这件事的细节！

让她说出自己被侮辱的经过？如果她没有察觉的话，她就会在一无所知的情况下，在他面前，羞辱着她自己！樱木会怎么看她，大概会依然顶着那张具有欺骗性的让人信任的脸，内心其实在暗暗嘲笑她的丑态。

他可是流川的儿子，谁知道他和流川的关系是不是真的不好。就算关系不怎么样，但到底是一家人，面对她这个外人的时候，还不是站在一起看她的笑话？

樱木在问出那句关键性的话之前，沉默了好久，大概他就是在为问那句话做准备吧。他果然是以此为目的而来的，否则他怎么会对自己这个只见过一次面的人如此热心？

这么一想，她无论如何也说不出口。而且对樱木也有了排斥的心理。刚才看起来还让她脸红到愧疚的表情，此时在她看来，更像是事先预计好哄她受骗的。

“没，没什么。工作上的事而已。”

流川跟他说过她不是自己的同事，与自己不是同个公司。这还是樱木问他才得以知道的。所以他当然知道她肯定是在说谎。

他突然又对着女人暖洋洋地笑起来，“别在意，你以后肯定会遇到比流川更好的。”

这只是一句形式主义的话，但当女人勉强接受了自己的鼓励之后，越发肯定今天那女人绝对是被流川拒绝了。

得知这点，他便放下心来，在车站前和女人挥手再见。

他借着挥动手臂的动作，几乎要让自己跳跃起来。刚才跑步之后的能量温热着他的身体，仿佛要让他在这里立刻发挥掉自己的活力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仅对有疑惑或不确定的读者加以说明，樱木确实是心机了，尽管没有文中那位女性角度脑补得那么夸张。  
> 虽然是这么写，但是樱木和这个女人后续没有暧昧，作者的用心大家体会一下（尽量）。每个角色都应当有立体的性格，不仅是这个女人，还有樱木本身，从其他角色的角度去看待主角，能感受到主线中没有提及到的主角的魅力（大概）。


	5. Chapter 5

05

当他回到家的时候，并没有在客厅看到流川，去流川的房间找，却也没有找到。

他本来没有想要刻意去找流川，他和流川又没有话说。但是一时没有看到，倒让他更加在意起来。

当他安静下来的时候，他听到了水声。从客厅可以看到厨房，那里没有流川，那就只会在一个地方。

他循声试探着打开洗手间的门，发现流川真的在里面。这是件预料之中的事，无论流川在哪里，他总在家里。一般他回来之后，如果事先吃完饭的话，就会先洗澡，他早该想到去洗手间找流川。

只是刚才一回到家却没有第一时间看到流川，接连找了几个地方也没有找到他，尽管明知流川没有离开的理由，但还是会有一种抓不住他的感觉。这种“不在旁边看守着，或是在自己想要确认其存在的时候却得不到确认，就会怅然若失”的感觉，不知从何而来。

看来确实刚回来没多久，澡还没有洗好。

他也没有洗澡。

或许是刚刚从那个女人那里得知的消息让他心情大好，一时忘了形，拉开浴帘便一脚跨了进去。

流川原本是背对着他的，此时听到声响连忙警惕地转过身来，发现是樱木，又手脚并用地要将他推出去。

他虽然作出警惕的姿态，但从他的肢体动作看，他并不是对自己的身体被看到而警惕。他转过身的时候先是转过上半身，也就是依靠腰部扭过身。

他与他的年龄不符不仅表现在脸上，也表现在身体上，他的皮肤和肌肉依然紧绷，根本不像是将要四十岁的人。他的腰部向后扭过时，肌肉被扭紧而更加饱满，得以见其韧性。因为他先是做出这个动作，所以也就不会对身后未知其身份的人袒露赤裸的下体，而且浴帘落下的阴影将那里笼罩的阴影叠加得更加浓重。但正是因此，那片的阴影笼罩的地方越广阔，让人想入非非的范围就越大。

但他不是为了保护自己的身体，这个姿势只维持了很短的时间，他便整个转过身，完全没有用手或其他遮蔽物遮挡下体，全部的身体也就显露在眼前。

“出去。”

“干嘛？我也没洗澡，正好一起洗。”樱木为了不被推出去，抓着流川的胳膊。

流川的身上都是没有冲干净的肥皂水，滑腻腻地根本抓不稳。摸过流川身体的手也依然是滑腻腻的，樱木只能双手并用抱住流川的腰，却差点让两个人都倒在浴缸里。

因为差点跌倒的危险，流川有些生气，推着樱木的双肩，“快点出去！”

“干什么啊，我还想要你给我搓背咧。”樱木比流川要矮几厘米，这时他被流川抵着肩膀向外推，身体更加无法站直。他的手拼命勾住流川的后背，几乎将脸趴在流川的胸前，本来上扬的眉毛也趴了下来。

他们不是没有一起洗过澡。虽说当流川接手樱木的时候，樱木也已经会自己洗澡，不用大人再为这种小事操心，但以前他们的生活条件并不好，为了节约用水，经常一起洗澡。

但是随着樱木慢慢长大，流川的工作走上正轨，也没有必要为了节省那点水费而一起洗澡。

再说，流川本就身材高大，樱木的个头也随着青春期的发育而快速成长，几乎快赶上流川。这样两个身材高大的男性一起洗澡，从空间大小来说也着实够呛。

流川与樱木谈不上十分亲近，但也没必要对孩子过于冷漠。看樱木并不是故意找茬，他也就不再坚持。

“你洗澡穿着衣服？衣服都湿了。”他拍了一下樱木的肩，樱木随之放开紧拉着他的手，跨出浴缸，两三下脱光衣服，又冒冒失失地进来。

流川背过身冲水，一边依然观察着樱木那边的动静，但是也没有开口让他小心滑倒。

樱木靠在流川身后，从流川那里分得一点流过来的水。

流川本来也差不多快洗好，这时感觉到身后暖烘烘的体温和具有弹性的触感，感到有些不自然，便让出位置，“你洗吧，我洗好了。”

“啊？你洗好了。”樱木听起来好像还有些惊讶，也可能是失望。他刚才还说想要流川帮他搓背，不过流川洗好之后也可以帮他搓。但是樱木并没有多说什么，站在淋浴下快速洗起来。

流川转过身，和樱木对调了位置，两个人这才面对面。

刚才虽然也有相对的姿势，但因为争执，注意力完全在与樱木对抗和平衡自己的身体上面，现在已经平静下来，并且都没有话说，视线就自然落在最显眼的位置。

就算有过一起洗澡的经历，也是樱木还比较小的时候的事，上一次一起洗澡已经不知道是多少年前。况且进入青春期后，身体发育更是飞快，性征也在逐渐显现。流川天天见到樱木，所以不以为意，但樱木完全赤裸的身体，他可很长时间没有看到过，他这时才突然产生了樱木已经长大的意识。

或许是晚上运动的原因，热度还未褪去，不知道什么时候，樱木的阴茎勃起了，不过这也是很正常的事。就算没有性欲，阴茎也会时常勃起，尤其是青春期头脑容易发热的少年。

他的阴茎发育得很好，从阴茎来看，会做出他完全是个成年人的判断，丝毫看不出他表面上的稚气。或者更恰当地说，只看阴茎的话，那足以赋予他作为成年人的资格。

现在还是勃起的状态，没办法不引起流川的注意。好像无论视线落在哪里，它都在视线范围内。一旦注意过它的存在，当余光瞟到它时，就无法再忽视。

流川不是没有见过其他男人的生殖器，在公共场合难以避免，而且本来也是非常自然的事。他只是有些惊讶，樱木身上的变化如此之大，他竟然现在才发现。

他不是个会面面俱到的人，或者说他不会主动承担自己不必要承担的责任，他认为自己并不坏，但也对做个老好人不感兴趣。樱木是他的恩师留给他的责任，他接下了他，必定会负责到底。但那也不意味着他就要成为樱木的奶妈。

樱木被他接手时，已经是能够懂事的年纪，虽然幼稚还是相当幼稚，不能指望他为自己分担什么。但在流川看来，自己在那个年纪能够做到的，樱木没理由做不到，樱木没那么娇气。

樱木因此讨厌他吗？他不知道。他可能也知道樱木并不喜欢他，所以当然也很有可能樱木会怨怼自己对他不够细心。但是他不在乎。他也非常忙碌，小小年纪就拖着一个累赘，让他身心均为疲惫不堪。他不恨樱木，那是他自己答应他的老师的承诺，那是他的责任。他答应下来，就会说到做到。

他对那个孩子也不差。就算樱木讨厌他，那也是小孩子的讨厌，连讨厌他的原因都经不起推敲，持续不了多久。等他的脾气过去，是最简单的方式。

流川想到刚才樱木靠近自己时，身体上碰到硬物的触感，这才意识到那不是错觉。他本来还以为是樱木的关节硌到自己。

他们不是没有赤裸相对过，但毕竟是第一次见樱木发育之后并且勃起的阴茎，他不禁觉得有些尴尬，不自然地移开了视线。

樱木也意识到了流川的行为，但是这时候遮挡的话，有些太过刻意，好像会让气氛变得更加怪异。他一时不知道该做出什么反应，一时间只有水声在响。

“我出去了。”流川扭过头，跨出了浴缸。

樱木也十分不好意思，在温热的水流之中，脸颊不由自主变得滚烫。他努努嘴，对刚才发生的事很不满意，他习惯性地在内心把罪责推到流川身上。但实际上流川并没有做什么，没有对他口出恶言。

但是从流川不自然的沉默与有目的似的离开中，他就是觉得自己被嘲笑了。他想来想去，竟然发现让气氛如此尴尬的始作俑者是自己，是自己先勃起的。

那可不是因为流川那个混蛋啊！可别误会！

他生气地回想着流川跨出浴缸时的侧脸，洁白、潮湿，在浴帘投下的阴影里，尽管刚洗过澡，却让他觉得流川的身上应该是凉的。

他垂下眼看着自己依然高昂的阴茎，投降似的闭起眼睛，在水流的润滑下，快速地撸动起来。

青春期的少年本就精力充沛，第二性征开始发育后，青春期就像是动物的发情期一般让人难熬。在日常的学习生活中艰难度日，淫思几乎可以填满每一个生活的空隙，刚才还在上课，现在就突然沉浸到了不切实际的遐想中，下面就膨胀了起来。晚上偷偷手淫还嫌不够，早晨醒来，上学路上，上课听讲，就连做梦都想要。

啊……好像要做爱啊，什么时候才能做啊……是不是该找个女朋友？但是我连和女生说话都成问题……好想做好想做……

这样的想法让樱木每次被欲望烧得浑身发烫的时候，都产生强烈的想要快点长大的念头。

突然，近在耳边的脚步声打断了他的思考。樱木一睁开眼，发现浴室果然有人。

流川出去后，没有将浴帘拉上，流川一进来就看到樱木在激动地手淫。就算他一开始没有看到，也会听到，樱木手淫的声音太大了，就像是真的有人在做爱一样“啪啪”直响。大概是阴茎比较长的原因，撸动起来动作也大，速度加快起来，便难以避免地与手掌互相拍打。

樱木惊呼一声，“你干嘛这个时候进来！”

他不得已停下了动作，但正在舒爽时，硬生生停下实在叫人煎熬。好想继续做啊……流川快出去啊！

流川背对着樱木，“我拿毛巾。”

“你不能先敲门吗？”樱木依然气急败坏。谁在正爽的时候被打断能够平静？

“谁知道你在……”从声音的逐渐减弱可以推断，流川已经拿上毛巾出了浴室。

樱木给自己手淫并没什么奇怪的，本身就很正常，流川要是为这点小事而心有芥蒂，那才不对劲。但他想到自己刚刚就在那里，和樱木一起洗澡，在同样的空间里。自己才刚出来，樱木就开始手淫。

照他刚才看到的推测，在他进去之前，樱木已经进行了一段时间，也就是说，几乎在他刚离开的时候，樱木就已经在做了。自己才刚从那个空间出来，还与那个地方有着联系，没有彻底断开，但樱木就立即在那个依然与自己留有联系的地方自慰。这种感觉，就仿佛樱木在对自己做一样，就像对着自己，当着自己的面，在自己的身上手淫一样。这种感觉实在太奇怪。

但他并没有太在意，他总不想用这件事去对樱木做出什么要求，他也不认为自己应该那么做。于是，他就只是平凡地压下这股奇怪的感觉，只是责怪自己不该产生这种想法。

流川出去之后，樱木又羞又恨，但同时身下却又极度渴求射精。他就怀着这种复杂的心情，更加发泄似的用力撸动着，借着水的润滑，能够轻易地让速度越来越快。

都是流川的错，真想好好羞辱那个家伙啊……怎么羞辱呢……怎么……

他还没有从主动的思考中发掘出羞辱流川的方法，脑海中却自然而然地出现了流川被突如其来的精液射中的脸。那股精液从流川的对面射出，与流川的脸靠得相当近，几乎就贴在流川的脸旁，一直落在流川漆黑的头发上，从额发到下巴，贯穿了一条线。还有一些喷在了脸颊上，嘴唇的缝隙中也自然被向下流入的精液填满。但是他漆黑的眼睛一眨不眨，就这样看着对面射精的人，看着他。

樱木射了出来，他射了好几股，爽得差点发出声音。

啊……射精……一次……一次不够啊……

这不是第一次发生这样的幻想，所以他并不惊讶。他只是有些苦恼。

幻想的秘密发生初期，真让他不知如何是好，直到现在，依然为此焦躁难安。

青春期经不住诱惑，既然多次产生幻想，就会很想尝试一下，让幻想成真。但幻想中的他与流川如此亲密，实际上要做到有些困难。

尽管如此，一旦有想要向幻想中的关系靠近的推波助澜，他与流川关系中积极的一面就体现了出来，他又不是非得要与流川拼个你死我活。他们顶多只是关系不算融洽，毕竟也相处那么多年，要是彼此有心，只是稍微转变一下相处方式就可以大幅度增进感情。

想到流川一向冷淡的态度，又让他有些望而却步。两边的阻力同时向他积压，让一个对情爱经验严重不足的高中生完全无所适从。所以当流川要结婚的可能性急速袭来时，那些因为胆怯和不知所措而放置一边的情感，就像是长时间积累起来却突然倒流的河水，瞬间就冲垮了堤坝。

尽管旺盛的性欲是一方面明显的证明，但是在他对于流川的感觉中，也不是性欲先上头的。

在他平缓呼吸的时候，流川平静到冷淡的声音从门外传过来，“好了吗？我来把毛巾放回去了。”

他知道流川问的不是有没有洗好澡。

是在捉弄我吧。肯定是。明明不是非得现在做的事。

“你不是现在放也没关系吧。”

樱木的声音放松舒缓，一听就知道是发泄之后满足的声音。

流川那边没有再传出声音，也没有脚步声。

果然是在捉弄我吧。樱木轻笑着靠在浴缸边。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：这章有流川和女性发生关系，但没有细节描写。

06

樱木以为这件事会暂时告一段落，却没想到才没安稳几天，竟然直接给他当头一棒。

流川以为不把人带回家就不会被发现，但谁想得到樱木会在车外偷窥？

那天樱木回家有些晚，看到流川的车停在离家不远的转角。那里路过的人不多，离家也没有多远距离，他很奇怪为什么流川会将车停在那里。难道车里有人吗？

他的好奇心被勾起，想到流川可能还在车里，也兴起了恶作剧的念头，想要吓吓他，便刻意放慢脚步，蹑手蹑脚地向车走去。为了不被发现，他尽可能弯下腰，因此还让他的脖子和腰受了一些酸痛。但当他靠近车窗，看到车里发生的事时，类似腰背酸痛的小事就显得像是对自己的嘲讽一般。

其实还没有走到车旁时，他就隐约听到一些奇怪的声音。他靠得越近，心跳得越快，但那并不是因为兴奋，而是因为紧张，因为害怕。那种声音和他在其他地方听到的声音逐渐重叠，他想起来在AV里听惯那样的声音，没想到现实里和那种声音真的相差无几。

他感受到自己所在的世界和流川所在的世界硬生生被分割开，或者说是真正意识到他们所处的世界之间的差距。而当他意识到这一点之后，他所体会到的对流川来说无足轻重的那些细微的、却让自己都能咀嚼出味道的感受，都像是在狂风中被他扔掉却反而被吹回，不断打击在他脸上和身体上的报复。

并不是他软弱的错，而是流川给予他的震惊与打击，让他无法对自己所处的世界及自己所拥有的感受泰然处之，他此时对自己的感受失去了信任，没有办法继续将那看作为值得在意的事。突然之间，他的感受越细微，就愈加显示出他自身的幼稚。这个念头像是一座大山一样，运用压倒性的力量盖过了其他一切本应该占据他的思考的中位的事，让他的生活猛然变得严肃起来。

流川的注意力被慌乱的脚步声打断，连忙警惕地起身去看。尽管樱木跑得很快，只留下一个背影，但是流川对那个背影太过熟悉，只需要一眼便就知道是谁。

副驾驶座的女人不安地问是谁。他摇摇头安慰她让她不用担心。是个认识的人。

不过这也不知道是好事还是坏事。

如果可以选择的话，他还是希望樱木不要亲眼见到比较好，不知道更好。

他也不是要对樱木刻意隐瞒，只是在父子之间一向都不会讨论性爱的话题，他们的关系也与父子相差无几，甚至还不如父子亲密。当触碰到这类话题时，难免会尴尬。

虽然流川对这件事有些介怀，但当事情真的发生时，也实在没有办法。说起来也不是件多了不得的事，他也就当作给自己提个醒，以后多注意点，也就不再当回事。

他本以为这件事就会这么过去，但是之后好几天，樱木对他的态度都十分冷淡。虽说他们平时也没有多热络，但是至少樱木在顶嘴的时候还是活力十足的样子。可这几天却根本不怎么理会流川。

有时流川将一句话重复两三遍，他依然没有回应。装作没有听到吧，或者就是不回应。总之，他肯定是故意的。

在那件事发生的当天，在他回去之后，樱木对他态度有些奇怪也就算了，他可以当作是樱木被真实刺激的性爱场面冲击到，需要一定的缓冲阶段。但之后几天都是如此。

他本以为樱木只是需要比常人稍长的时间去接受，情况会慢慢好转。但从丝毫没有变化的现状看起来，樱木似乎对他怀恨在心。

为什么？因为还没有开窍的纯情少年受了近在眼前的性爱场面的冲击？男性对性爱的接受程度一向是较高也较早的，而且前几天才被自己发现在浴室里手淫，自己不是也没有说什么吗。

这就和自慰一样，是件再平常不过的事情。怎么樱木反倒像是因此而责怪自己似的？上次和自己做爱的那个女人，樱木应该还是第一次见，也没有道理为了对方而谴责自己吧。难道说无论对方是谁，只要是个女人，樱木那个对女人完全没有办法的人就会觉得自己是让对方吃了亏吗？

这倒也不是没有可能。毕竟流川经常搞不清楚樱木的脑子里到底在想什么。有时候樱木表明自己的想法时，会让流川震惊于像他那种人和那种想法的存在。比起感叹与无法理解，流川对樱木的许多让人难以想象的奇思妙想只是抱着中性的看法，一边在内心小小地震惊不已，一边并不排斥地当作一件普通的见闻来接受。既不当作知识来饱满地吸收，也不会对其作出贬低的评价，最多在表达的层面上会漫不经心地用一声叹气带过，尽管樱木会将那看作是对自己的不赞同。

流川想不明白樱木的想法，也就不再多费脑筋。他觉得或许这次的事，樱木只是需要更长的时间去消化，他令自己无法理解的闹脾气，也会随着时间而逐渐化解。他只要当作往常一样，用不变的态度去对待樱木，任他自己去慢慢平静。

可是樱木很不好受，他一直不理流川也并不会让他开心一点。那件事就像是流川做了令他不高兴的事，在情感上来说是对不起他，所以他才会迁怒于流川，一直生流川的气。但要怎么让自己不再生气，他却也想不出解决的办法。

而且流川做出那样的事，又有什么错？那是人类基本的生理需求。在他的记忆中，流川好像没有过女朋友。也可能有，只是他不知道。在发生了那样的事情之后，他对于流川的事更加没有把握，觉得自己对流川根本一无所知，什么论断也不敢下。

他想到流川以前也很可能经常和女人做爱，感到更加挫败，恨不得干脆放弃这些让他想不出结果的问题，也放弃对流川的信任，就当自己想到的那些可能性都是真的吧！

一旦稍微松懈缰绳，自己理解中的现实就暴露出冰山下巨大的残忍性。他自己没想到的是，本想抛弃思考为自己开辟出一条轻松的路，却让他更加痛心。

流川怎么能和别人做爱呢，还是和女人……他以前也肯定和女人做过吧……

流川和女人做爱这件事让樱木又恨又伤心，尤其是和女人。在他和流川的生活中，几乎没有女性角色的位置，所以长此以往，他似乎就习惯了这种模式，不经意在潜意识里认同流川和女性是无缘的。但这次的事不仅否定了他的这种念头，完全是一个巨大的冲击。一次性接收到过多的信息，并且是亲眼所见，仅仅是视觉刺激这一项就令他难以承受。

他不是没有看过AV，就算没有性经验也不至于一无所知。他知道做爱大概是什么样的，但是他没有想过AV里出现的主角的脸会是流川。

他觉得自己就像是被欺骗了，被流川狠心地欺骗了。

但他没有去思考女人另一面的可能性。如果是男人的话，他反而可能会更加愤怒。

他没有指望流川会来向他道歉，毕竟流川根本没有做错什么，他也根本就没有想过流川要来向他求和。他只是生气，只是单纯地生气。

连他自己都不知道他想要流川做什么，流川要做什么，自己才会释怀。既然他自己都不知道他要什么，那他怎么能够期待流川做出相应的行动呢？

所以，就算流川对他一如既往，并没有因为樱木心情不好而刻意讨好他，也没有彼此斗气似的更加冷淡，樱木也丝毫不介怀。

但是这样的景况不可能一直持续下去。倒不是他自己沉不住气。

樱木仍旧沉浸在怒气之中，而随着这种愤怒的发酵，在没有流川的场合下，他不再是一副有理所以中坚的样子，而是不复健康又坚强的面貌，逐渐低迷起来。

只是他们总不可能永远不说话，而且有什么必要非得维持现在的状态？樱木自己都不知道问题出在哪里，他只是出于直觉性地生气。

连原因都尚且处于朦胧之中，未知的事情尚未确立，连重要性都无法定义。如此连形态都无法描述的东西，不是近似于不存在吗？那为了它而令他们本就不算融洽的关系更加僵化，让樱木自身经受这股怒气的消耗，不就是白白损失了这么多精力和感情吗？

和他同班的水户洋平与他一向关系亲密，这些天樱木和他所说的话却也少了许多。他比樱木要敏锐一些，轻易察觉出樱木的情绪不对头。

“你怎么了？失恋了？”

水户并不是信口开河刻意开他玩笑。樱木之前在初中时期就失恋过许多次，不过他对女生表白也实在太不郑重。表白的时刻倒是很有仪式感，只是表白过的人数太多，难免给人以“见一个爱一个”的坏印象。其实他每次表白失败都会低迷好一阵子，比外表看起来要纯情得多。

但是水户这次可猜错了。

樱木摇摇头。

“那是怎么回事？”樱木脸上那像是被雨水打湿的流浪狗般的可怜表情不禁让水户兴起了兴趣。虽然作为好兄弟有这种感受不太地道，但是水户还挺开心，比刚才反倒更加兴致勃勃地凑到樱木身旁。

他一点也不掩饰自己的兴奋，甚至露出了微笑的表情，好像在讨论什么值得开心的事情刻意凑到樱木身边来。

因为水户的声音也丝毫不掩饰自己明显活泼起来的语气，樱木就算看不到也听得到，懒洋洋地抬起眼看了水户一眼。

他被伤感折磨得似乎不成人形，连往日总是用不完的精力也不见踪影，仅仅只是一个抬眼的动作，看起来都好像让他花费不少力气。

然后他又立马垂下了眼，看向窗外。刚才上课的时候，他也一直维持着这个姿势，连老师在讲台上拿着教鞭指着他大喊，他也充耳不闻。

“你看起来怎么好像很开心的样子。”他看水户的那一眼尽管并不锐利，但仅含的情绪不断向水户传达着他的埋怨，那让水户觉得更加好笑。

水户没有否认，“什么事能让你这样？都这么多天了，以前就算表白被拒绝也没有过这么长时间的。到底怎么了？”

“唉……”樱木叹了长长一口气。

尽管水户有时会拿他开玩笑，但紧要关头时总是很讲义气。他们从小学就认识，所以对樱木家里的情况也比较了解，如果要向他倾诉与流川相关的事，也比较容易解释，他也应该能够很快理解。

水户在很重要的事情上从未掉过链子，虽然当樱木表白失败时，总是水户第一个把这件事恨不得传遍全校。但真正需要保密的事，水户的嘴紧得很，都不需要樱木提醒。

水户靠在他旁边，伸出脑袋。他向水户看了看，张了张口。水户没有再说话，没有取笑他或是询问，没有打断他，只是耐心地注视着他，用寻常温和的眼神鼓励着他，等待他向自己倾诉。

樱木张开口的时候，因为一直没有说话，感觉到窗外的风吹进嘴里，平和、安静。

“唔……没什么。”到最后，他还是什么都没有说，只是突然闭上嘴，摇了摇头。

“好吧。”水户没有因此而有所不满。他没有樱木那么性急，遇事也成熟一些。他拍了拍樱木的肩膀。

樱木还是决定不将流川的事告诉水户。尽管他真的很想有一个人能和他分担内心的痛苦，能为他出出主意，能帮助他，就算只是让他明白自己为什么会这么生气也好，让他知道自己想要的到底是什么。

但是这可不是普通的事，太过私密，对于流川来说实在太私密了。就算是和他最好的朋友，是能够百分百信任的水户，樱木也还是没能够说出口。他觉得流川的这件事，还是藏在心里更好。

他不想一个人承担，但是如果说出来的话，让别人知道流川如此私密的一面，就像是把那时赤裸着的流川也送了出去，任人观看似的。

他信任水户，他可以和水户说任何事。他每一个喜欢过的女孩子，如何跟她们表白，对方是何种反应，如何拒绝，水户都知道。但那对流川并不尊重，而且就像是让他失去了流川。

在别人知晓这件事的时候，流川就一点点地向他处流失。

他不喜欢这种感觉。


	7. Chapter 7

07

樱木看到流川的车停在校外的时候，以为流川又要相亲。

他在车边没有看到流川，车窗是打开的，里面也没有人。他朝着车慢慢走近，没注意到旁边有人向他走来，当听到有人在他耳边大声说话时吓了一跳。

三井热络地和他打招呼，用力地拍拍他的肩膀，“哟，好久不见啊！又长高了嘛！”

樱木顺着三井看到站在他旁边的流川，但是没有看到其他人。

三井是流川的同事，长他两岁。

该不会上次说的给流川介绍对象的前辈就是他吧？思及至此，樱木突然提起神来，皱起眉反复打量起三井。

但是他没有将自己的猜测问出口，尽量使自己的想法不表现在脸上。他不动声色地清了清嗓子，有些刻意装作大人的样子，状似平常地问：“今天又要干嘛？”

他的意思是今天“又”要和谁去相亲，去相亲才要带上他吧。他故意要这么说，就是为了膈应一下流川。其实流川根本不会受到这句话的影响。就算他能够察觉到樱木这句话中的用意，还是能够轻易地做到毫不在意。

无论樱木对自己的行为如何看待，这样的举动是否达到了他的目的，但说实话，从旁人的角度看来，他这种举动依然充满了孩子气，一看便知是在闹脾气。

樱木暗想，流川还算诚实，会在一开始便和对方坦诚自己的家庭情况。不过这样下来，有几个人会愿意继续和他交往，不知道流川这么做到底只是因为诚实，还是把我当作挡箭牌好推脱掉对方？他到底想不想成功？

樱木想到流川之前似乎说过不想结婚的话，第一次对自己因害怕流川结婚而无比相信这件事的想法产生了动摇。正是因为害怕流川结婚，所以草木皆兵，反倒更加无法摆脱这种念头，反而迫使自己坚信这件事一定会发生，几乎到了不顾当事人真实想法的地步。

流川神色如常，常穿的制服外套搭在手臂上，身上穿了一件深蓝色的衬衫，领带大体上还规规矩矩地系着，不过到底已经下班，最上面的领口微微敞开，并不是那么死板。

他走向驾驶座那一侧的车门，“上车吧。”还是和上次一样，什么交代也没有。

樱木站在原地，并没有随着流川的指令而移动。他的视线像是和流川之间有绳索一般，流川走到哪里，他的视线便转到哪里，但他的眼神并称不上是友善。如果是不认识他们的人，单看这幅场景，很可能会以为樱木对流川有着极强的警惕心。眼神里明明写满了对他的反对意见，肢体上也对他作出防范的姿态，看起来可真让人感叹少年人旺盛的精气神。

“去哪里？”他又问了一遍。刚才或许是对着三井和流川一同提问，所以语气尚且还算礼貌，这次完全是对着流川说的，视线也紧紧盯着流川，语气就不再客气。

“去吃饭。上车。”流川在打开自己这边车门的时候站定，看向樱木，又重复了一遍。

“又是和女人吗？”樱木尽量想让自己的语气听起来充满嘲弄的意味，但也仅仅只是一句简短的话，没办法像他想得那样极尽阴阳怪气。而又因为他的不精于世故，语气中还有一些僵硬。

虽说那是他家的车，却是三井替他打开车门，把他塞进去的。

“你干什么？撞到我的头了……”三井明显打圆场的行为让樱木有些不好意思。他和三井看起来比和流川还要熟悉，也多亏三井活泼的性格，和樱木很容易能熟悉起来。

“你看看这里有女人吗？这小子！”三井笑着拍了一下樱木的头，把他塞进后座之后，自己再坐进副驾驶座。

“啊？不是……去相亲吗？”

流川没有说话，开始发动汽车。三井大大咧咧地说道：“相什么亲？就算有人追流川，也要被你这个小拖油瓶吓跑了。”

他不是第一次和樱木开玩笑，樱木对他也一向没大没小，并不介意这句话。不过在得知这次不是相亲之后，反而更加疑惑。

“那现在我们去干嘛？”

“吃饭啊。”三井答得理所应当。

“还有其他人吗？”

“没有了。”三井转过头，“干嘛？你希望还有谁？”

樱木避开三井的眼神，说话的声音越来越低，“那为什么还特意带我去……”

他一般不会和流川单独两个人出去，一起吃饭也很少。在公共场合下，两个人占用的空间只有那么小块地方，如果对坐却不说话实在叫人尴尬。在家里则不同，想做什么便做什么，不想要待在一起，也可以到其他房间。

这次不再是三井回答，而是流川。本来因为三井和这两个人都非常熟悉，所以自然接过话也不觉得突兀。这次流川回话的速度很快，才没有让三井抢先说。

“既然要吃饭，就一起吃吧。总不能让你饿肚子。”这句话他说得在理，语气也平和。难得与樱木心平气和说一句话，竟然显得很温柔。而且是出于真心地关照他，这才久违地让樱木感觉到流川作为长辈对他的温情。

“不会饿的，我自己一个人也可以解决……”

“哦，怎么解决？一个人在超市吃泡面？”流川说这句话的时候，抬眼向后视镜看了一眼，正好和樱木的视线对上，樱木被吓了一跳，连忙垂下视线。

“也……也不差……”

樱木中途去洗手间时，三井才有机会问流川，“到底怎么了？”

“嗯？”

三井指了指樱木离去的方向。就算因为有外人在，有少许收敛，但三井还是能够看得出来樱木有些不对劲。樱木的掩饰太差劲了。

流川叹了一口气，“那个啊……”他抓了抓头发，难得外露出苦恼的表情，“他看到我和别人做爱了。”

三井突然紧盯着他，什么话也不说，流川也不禁严肃起来，转过脸来狐疑地回看向他。

终于三井打破了僵局，揽住流川的肩膀作势要打他的头，“你个混蛋！给你介绍的不好好发展，竟然另觅新欢！你要是不满意我给你介绍的人，早说不就好了吗！”

流川的脖子被三井的手臂勒住无法抬起头，他抓住三井的那只手腕好让自己的后颈少受一些压力，“那又不一样，只是一夜情。”

况且早就和三井提过对相亲无意，耐不住对方太过热情，总让他试一试，见见面。还拍胸脯担保各方面条件都好，就是都好才不能发展。

三井理解地点点头，“一夜情啊……花道是听到什么，还是……？”

“正好撞见了。”流川仿佛又回忆起当时的尴尬场景，无奈地闭起了眼睛。

“不会吧？正好撞见？你怎么这么蠢，把人带到家里？”

流川看向他，尽管他的表情一向不鲜明，此时还是能够看出眉毛轻轻皱起，那该是为此苦恼到相当严重的程度。

“我没有把人带回家。怎么可能？……是在车里。我还特意停在不太惹人注意的角落，谁知道他会从后面冒出来。”

三井吹了声口哨，戏谑地看着他，“车震……”

流川也不介意自己被开玩笑。更令他在乎的并不是这件事，这种时候三井就不能出些主意吗。

“不过说真的，”三井拍了拍流川的手臂，正色道，“当时你怎么会这么粗心大意，不可能连脚步声也没有听到吧。”

流川努力回忆着当时的场景。他没有把握，性欲被挑起时本就无法自持，注意力集中在眼下，哪里管得了那么多。或许那时是有脚步声的，但是事实就是他什么也没有察觉到。

其实也不能够责怪他，当时樱木特意放慢脚步，尽量使动作不发出声响，还藏起自己的身体。不到那一刻，他根本不会发现樱木就在车外。

他越回忆越着急，想不起来那时车外的状况，更加责怪自己的掉以轻心，就算那时不小心，换个地点也就不会让那样的事发生了。

流川看起来对樱木不管不顾，毫不在乎，但他本就不是铁石心肠的人，只是出于性格，情绪不习惯表露在外。大概又因为皮肤过于白皙，五官线条锐利，总给人一种十分刻薄冷酷的印象。

樱木到底是和他一起生活十几年的孩子，不管是出于情感也好，出于习惯也好，他对那孩子还是关心的。不至于樱木自贬得那么夸张。

这段时间，樱木的心情低落，他也都看在心里。和自己较劲，对自己态度差劲，他也并不在意，也算情有可原。

他也很着急，想要尽快结束现在僵持的局面。但是怎么解决，从何处着手，他却没有一丝头绪。大概是因为无法置身事外，心绪又被牵动，心慌意乱，更难以想出好的办法。

两个人都在对彼此想法不知情的情况下，被没有头脑的情绪占据主导地位，白白消耗了许多精力，但只是身心疲惫，却什么有价值的东西也没有换来。就算那件事原来还有化解的希望，这样下去极少接触，更别提沟通，也难以创造出可能性。

“不知道，”流川终于放弃回想，自暴自弃地摇了摇头。看他用力闭起眼睛的样子，应该十分苦恼，“想不起来了。”

“不过就因为这件事？花道有什么好生气的？他认识和你做的那个人？”

“不会吧，他怎么会认识。”

“那他为什么生气？什么时候的事，持续到现在？”

“上个星期六。”

“上个星期六？”三井夸张地惊呼，“这都多少天了？”他伸出手快速数起来，“一二三四五六七，这都快一个星期了！后劲也太大了吧！”

流川无奈地叹了口气。这时候他也没什么好说的。他不知道樱木是怎么想的，也不知道该怎么办，只能叹气。

“他为什么生气？有什么好生气的？你又不是他亲生父亲。要说他真是你儿子，为他妈鸣不平倒还有可能。不过又不是，那到底是为什么？”

流川低着头，摇了摇头，“不知道。”

三井用肩膀碰了碰他，“哎，你和他谈过吗？”

流川看向他，“什么？”

“问过他原因吗？”三井看起来比流川还着急。

流川摇摇头，“没有。”

“干嘛不问，有你这样做家长的吗？”三井轻拍了一下流川的背。

“我怎么……问的出口啊？”

三井呷了口酒，“原来你也会难为情啊，哈哈。”

流川抬起眼，正好看到樱木向他们走来，便和三井两人默契地保持安静，不再讨论这个话题。


	8. Chapter 8

08

回到家之后，流川感到有些累，便先回房间休息了一下。

樱木洗完澡之后没有立即回自己的房间，而是去看流川还在不在房间内。

流川没注意到樱木的脚步声，他要不是没有在做什么亏心事，又要被樱木吓一跳。他有点懊恼樱木走路什么时候没有脚步声了？还是他自己警惕性太低，没有听见？

樱木故意想要悄悄观察流川私底下的模样，想要知道他在自己不在的时候，一个人在干什么，便刻意静悄悄地接近。也没有敲门，连开门的动作也是小心再小心，生怕发出声响被流川察觉。

他开了个门缝，但是能看到的部分太少，一开始根本看不到什么东西。随着门缝逐渐打开，他终于看到了流川的身影。流川正仰面躺在床上，外套扔在一边。他将门继续打开，想看看流川在干什么。

流川好像正在闭着眼睛休息，所以才对于没有发出声响的樱木没有产生反应。等他打开门缝的程度使他能够看到流川全部的身体，他才慢慢向前探出头，小声说：“喝醉了吗？”

流川这才意识到樱木的存在，抬起头看了他一眼，遮挡在额头前的手臂也放在身边，看势就要坐起来。

他盯着樱木看了一会儿，像是在确认樱木的身份。过了一会儿，才重又放松身体，倒了回去，说：“嗯……没有。”

“洗澡了。”

“哦，我知道了。”

樱木将门缝掩了起来，但并没有关上。

这种看似十分普通的对话很少出现在他们之间。像是洗澡吃饭这类日常的事，都在他们独自就能做到的范围之内，都是能够生活自理的人。况且他们平常并不亲近，这类简单的招呼在他们看来，就像是居心不良或是肉麻的行为。

樱木这时不仅叫流川去洗澡，还在之前询问他是否喝醉，这是再明显不过的关心，就算不敏感如流川，也能体会到其中的含义。这使他感到更加古怪，今天还对他阴阳怪气的，看起来依然在因为之前的事情生气，现在却做出这样关切的姿态，周围又没有其他人，没办法表现给谁看，那他又为什么要这么做？

就连樱木自己，问出那句话的时候也是胆战心惊的。或许是接连许多天的冷战，把他对流川的好意逐渐积攒起来，再要对他态度友好时，就容易起来。

流川今天喝的酒不多，基本只是陪陪三井。樱木没有和流川喝过酒，也没见流川喝过几次酒。虽说在职场中，流川碍于场面应该会喝，但他不知道流川的酒量怎么样。

况且从流川的外表看来，喝的酒也完全在可控范围之内。不过这确实让他的身体更加疲劳。他回到家便先躺在床上休息，也有酒的一部分原因。

倒不如说樱木那么问，是因为他抱有那种希望。如果流川喝醉了，那他是不是会有可乘之机？就算不是酩酊大醉，只是处在半醉的状态，意识朦朦胧胧的，能够认出他，说不定还会说几句前言不搭后语的话，那也很好。

樱木怀着那样不切实际的想象，仿佛是此地无银三百两似的，问出了自己的真心话。

不过看样子流川还很清醒，他便趁着流川还没有看厌他之前，快速灰溜溜地逃跑了。

他已经做好决定，要在今天做到。

今天也不算是什么恰当的时机，但是他不想继续忍受下去，隐瞒没有必要。他没有考虑过这件事的后果，但就算他已经预见，也只能想象到说出口时那一瞬间，为感情而脸颊通红的甜美，头脑因此发热不已。

流川本来觉得樱木今天主动关心他已经够奇怪，没想到在洗完澡之后，又发现樱木坐在自己的房间里。

他的头发还没有擦干，水滴沾湿了脖子上挂着的毛巾。

“干嘛？不睡觉？”流川尽力使自己表现得不在意。

他觉得樱木今天的行为实在可疑，是不是闯了什么祸？就算樱木睡不着，以前也没有来找过他，他们又没有话可以聊。再说，这孩子也过了看恐怖片害怕到要和别人一起睡的年纪了吧。

樱木坐在流川的床边，看到流川进来，便向旁边挪了挪，似乎是在给流川腾出位置。

他的视线有些闪躲，呈“之”字形从流川的头部逐渐向下，却又不敢让视线直接触碰到流川的身体。

他将一只手掌放在自己旁边床铺的位置上，犹豫地抚摸着，大概本来是想轻拍几下，示意流川过来坐吧。但是他没有那样对流川直接下号发令的底气，明明平常和流川对着干时尤其在行。

“回你自己房间。我要睡觉了。”尽管樱木没有开口邀请，但是流川还是自然地直接走过来坐在床边，倒是正中樱木的下怀。

流川没有想到那么多，那是他的床，坐在自己的床上有什么好奇怪的。

“流……流川。”他对着背朝他的流川说道。此时，他觉得喉咙愈发干哑。

吹风机的声音盖过了樱木的声音，流川没有听到。

“流川！”樱木的胆子大了些，清了清嗓子，同时戳了下流川的背。

流川终于察觉到，回过了头，看樱木一脸有话要说的郑重表情，便关掉了吹风机。

“怎么了？”

樱木抓了抓鬓角的发茬，不敢长时间直视流川的双眼，“有件事……要和你说……”

流川转过身，和他面对面，将手里的吹风机放在一旁，“你说吧。”

樱木面对流川一向面无表情的脸，却感觉更加难以启齿，差点忍不住要捂住脸的冲动。他的脸便憋得越来越红，流川却愈加疑惑。

从樱木的脸上，他完全猜不出樱木将要说出什么事。而且看樱木郑重其事的架势，那应该还是一件大事。随着樱木的欲言又止，他感到又迷惑，又紧张。

“到底什么事？”他不禁催促樱木。

“我……我……”樱木抬起眼，可怜兮兮地看着流川，不复前几天与流川冷战时的强硬，终于说出了一句完整的话，“你能不能不结婚？”

他的声音又轻又小，如果他的个头再小一些，这副样子估计会惹不少人怜爱，他很能扮可怜。

“就这事？你为什么不想要我结婚？”流川神色如常，但是从他的话语和语气来看，他觉得樱木有些小题大做，关键是为此浪费了他不少时间。那过去几天对我的冷言冷语也是因为这件事？

樱木好不容易吐出真言，放松了些，垂下眼，哑着嗓子说：“就是不想……”

“我不是说了会继续照顾你吗？而且我也没说要结婚。”流川忍不住叹了口气。

樱木因为这一句话而兴奋起来，“真的？真的不结婚？”

流川无所谓地说：“反正现在没有这个打算。”

“那你……上次那个，就是……车里的……”

“又不是结婚……”流川也不知道该怎么说才好。

他没有直接说和那女人是什么关系，只是委婉地表达至少那个女人绝对不是结婚对象。至于其中的深层关系，他不想向樱木解释太多。不过樱木也猜得到吧。

樱木想到，一个和流川说不定并不是很亲密的女人，却和他糊里糊涂地发生过关系，心里不禁五味杂陈。但想到还没有亲密到结婚的程度，很有可能也不是恋爱，又松了口气。

或许是受到这种念头的影响，似乎现在与流川亲密接触也并不困难。他渐渐也受到了鼓舞，犹豫再三，抬起脸时不禁脸颊通红，眼眶红得似乎要落下泪来。

“流、流川……”他从未对流川说过敬语，就算自己的年纪比流川小那么多，至少在口头上总是不会示弱。此时尽管一如往常地称呼流川，但他微微撅起了嘴，就像小时候撒娇一样，不过流川对他那副模样可不熟悉。

他的眉眼下垂，搭配着他一反常态的神情和语气，显得委屈得不得了。流川内心犹疑不定，难道说是真闯了祸？

樱木慢慢向流川靠近，准确来说，是上半身逐渐向他倾倒。

他的动作缓慢又轻柔，就算行为反常，但由于是一点点地拉近距离，没有侵略的气势，就像温水煮青蛙似的，也就并不让人感觉难以接受。

他看流川没有躲开，越靠越近，慢慢地抱住了流川的腰，把自己的脑袋靠在流川肩上，轻声呢喃着：“要是以后也不结婚就好了……”

纵使流川性格上不善与人亲近，对樱木也不热情，但他本就与樱木无冤无仇，用不着像对仇人一样。于是，此时他不禁软下心来，任由樱木抱着。

这孩子难得对自己表现出依赖的情绪，流川没有体会过做父亲的心情，但此时也油然而生许多感慨。这孩子到底年纪还小，母亲早早就离开了他，失去母爱的滋润，年幼时又失去了父亲。他只是平常总表现得太过调皮，才让人以为他很坚强，什么也不在乎。只有这时，才让人感觉到原来他这么脆弱。流川不禁责怪自己，怎么这时候才意识到。

他拍了拍樱木的背，安慰性地在他的背上抚摸，那动作像是帮幼儿顺气似的。然后手向上移，又安抚似的摸了几下他的头发。

流川自己并没有太在意，这些都是出于顺手而自然做出的举动。樱木的内心却对这些动作的一举一动都异常敏锐，感知的天线随着流川的行为灵敏地作出反应。

流川的头发没有干，樱木靠上去的时候，将水滴挤压成一股，流到自己的脸上。那阵来自流川身上的凉意，就像是带有流川的气味似的，同靠近流川皮肤的气味一起，围绕在流川的周围，形成属于流川自身的气质。

樱木想要进入那片属于流川的场晕，想要参与进去。他不仅想要了解其中的景色，还想让自己被里面的存在所接受，和自己一并形成也有自己那一份的全新的环境。他不禁又在流川的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

他只是稍微抬起头，就能够看到流川的下颚近在咫尺，仿佛在自己眨眼的过程中，睫毛就会摩擦到流川的皮肤。靠得那么近，要碰到流川的话，都不用让他多花费力气。也因为靠得很近，所以就算动作幅度不大，也能轻易改变两人之间的距离。

他轻轻一抬脸，先是试探性地用嘴唇碰了下流川的脸颊。触碰到的感觉软软的，流川在他心中的形象似乎也因此变得柔和起来，仿佛更加容易相处。

流川一开始没有意识到樱木在做什么，或者就算他知道樱木亲了他的脸颊，那又能意味什么。

但在樱木下一次亲到他嘴唇的时候，他终于反应过来，一把推开了樱木。


	9. Chapter 9

09

“你干什么！”虽然流川只要稍微正色一点，表情看起来就会很严厉，让人不敢靠近。但此时他的内心已经一片大乱，只是表面勉强支撑。

他可没想过樱木会这么对他，更别谈能够当作普通的事一样接受。

樱木被推开之后，突然觉得刚才还充实的怀抱，现在却一片空空落落，面子上搁不住，心里也好像缺了一块。也不管到底是谁的问题，自己先委屈起来。

“我喜欢你！” 他像是控诉似的说。

他说话的声音像是鼻子被堵塞住，那是典型的幼童式撒娇的声音。他已经是个大孩子了，发育让他的声音逐渐变得低沉，但是他在情急的时候，还是会使用没有赶上他发育速度的发泄方式。不管怎样，他虽然有些难缠，但并没有生气，那就一点没有威胁性。

他鼓起勇气向流川靠过去，再次搂住流川的腰。因为樱木照顾流川的情绪，有意让他慢慢接受，所以并没有紧贴着流川的身体，两条手臂只是松垮垮地挂在他的腰间。可就是这样，却依然被流川果断地推开。

尽管他脾气很火爆，可也很容易害羞。刚才跨出的那一步可是经过他再三犹豫的，是他好不容易鼓足勇气才做出的尝试，却就这么被流川轻飘飘地否定。既然流川屡次拒绝他，那他也不再靠近讨好。

他的脸上还带着害羞的绯红，现在直视着流川也让他心跳不已。那阵羞红没有冷却，反而在他不甘心地瞪着流川的时候，逐渐扩大了区域。

他委屈地瞪视着流川，隐约还含有一丝怒气，却被微红的眼眶和眼神中情绪的外露而显露出的稚气，连累地无法凶狠起来。

流川感到十分心烦意乱，他想到之前三井向他提到过，最好问问樱木闹别扭的原因的事，更加气不打一处来。竟然是因为这件事吗？

“你不会就是因为这件事，才生这么长时间的气吧？”

樱木盯着他不说话。

流川越想越觉得离谱，难怪他想破脑袋也毫无头绪。他怎么可能想到樱木那么在意那件事，是因为喜欢自己？

他疲惫地垂下头，两只手扶着太阳穴，闭起双眼，放慢呼吸使自己镇定下来，另一方面也让自己好好捋清思路。

樱木看不到他的眼神，像是不被老师注视着的学生，反倒比刚才放松了些。他悄悄向流川那边移动了些位置，尝试向他靠近，“你干嘛那么生气？”

他的身体才稍微贴到流川的胳膊和大腿，就被流川伸手推开。

他几次尝试都以失败告终，连靠近都不被流川允许。这不仅是简单的被拒绝，而是几近于羞辱了。他实在无法再沉住气，“你怎么这样？我又不会对你做什么……”

流川终于抬起头怒视他一眼，“你倒是敢！”

本来面子上就过不去，被流川用这么严厉的语气命令，樱木更不高兴。而且他真的不会对流川做什么，流川说得好像自己要强奸他一样，完全误解了自己。这下他反倒觉得是流川有愧于他，就算还知道自己的告白对于流川来说是很突然，流川感到震惊也不奇怪，但他现在感觉到吃亏的是自己，也就不想要再继续对流川好声好气。

流川不知道樱木做了多久心理建设、鼓起多少勇气，才敢付诸于行动，亲他一下。更别提在流川没有作出反应之前，冒着被斥责的风险，又亲了第二次。所以他当然不会体谅樱木为此付出的努力，可樱木却很在意。

只是嘴唇表面简单干燥的触碰就让樱木羞红了脸。他没有和女孩子亲吻的经历，他不知道自己和女孩子亲密接触时，是否也是如此。但他在已经意识到自己喜欢流川之后，并在今天决定要表白，在心里不禁把对流川的态度悄悄转变，像是终于打开门放进亮光一样，也允许自己的情感暴露在外界的视线之中。今天早上的时候，流川对他还可以说是仇敌，现在既然已经打算表白，他就卸下了那层接近于伪装的防备，逐渐把流川当作喜欢的人来对待，心理活动自然有微妙的变换。

刚才他对流川可以说是小心得很，只打算亲一下而已，这已经让他非常满足。就算现在，他也没想过对流川再做出逾越的行为。

尤其当他想到，那天晚上，流川和不知道是谁的女人在车里做爱的身影，想到女人因为流川的行为而愉悦的呻吟，和夹杂在其中不明显的流川的喘息，因为感觉被背叛，也因为不公平的对待，心中立马生起一团怒火。也随之将那两人一同做的事也一起视作为共犯，为了不同流合污，根本不屑于对流川作出非礼的行为。

流川烦躁地抓了抓潮湿的头发，水滴撒向四周，有一些撒到樱木的身上，就好像他的行为冒犯到樱木的领地一般，这时候任何行为都像是一种挑衅。但是樱木只是看了看自己的手臂上被溅上的水滴，有些凉。流川拿出一根烟，叼在嘴上点燃。

樱木见状，像是兴师问罪般地问：“你什么时候开始抽烟了？”

流川斜睨着他，用鼻子哼了一声，“你现在连这个都要管？”

流川对他的态度不仅不复刚才的温柔，反倒都大不如从前，明显是因为被偷亲的事而故意惩罚樱木。

“以前没见过你抽烟……”

流川没有烟瘾，但偶尔会抽，大多在工作场合或是自己独处时，樱木确实没有见过。

他发现了一件关于流川而自己却不知情的事，就由此联想出一条巨大的裂痕。不说流川是否能够接受自己的感情，就是以朝夕相处这么多年的身份，却还连流川的生活习惯却都不了解，那他还能了解流川什么？

“我做什么，用不着向你报备吧。”

事实确实如此，但是流川这么刻意说出来，就着实伤人。他的目的也达到了，樱木的身体立即僵硬起来。

半根烟下去，流川的心情已经得到些许平复，不再只是发泄怒气。刚才的应激反应是他故意为之，但他也意识到自己有些反应过度，此时逐渐镇定下来后，便开始思考如何处理这件事。

虽然他总是表现得满不在乎，但是实际上他比看起来要有良心，而且也并没有那么反应迟钝。况且是一起相处了这么多年，以后也要继续生活在一个屋檐下的孩子，自己是他的长辈，还是名义上的监护人，基本的责任感他是不会逃避的。

排除责任来说，他对樱木也有感情。他算是看着樱木长大的，不可能在成长过程中出现了一些烦恼，就把他说扔就扔了。

他把叼在嘴上的烟拿下来，夹在手指之间，垂下的手就搭在胯旁。樱木的视线随着烟定格在最终的位置，不知道到底在看哪里。流川对樱木的戒心并没有那么强，况且他对男性的视线与触摸并不敏感，还没有警觉到提防对方注视的程度。

“你为什么会有这种想法？”

还好流川没有只用“你想多了，睡一觉就好了”这样敷衍又没有道理的借口糊弄樱木，好歹能够正面和他直接谈论。

“什么为什么？”樱木似乎比他还要疑惑，皱起眉头。这时，出现在他脸上的疑惑表情带有非常强烈的少年特征，阳光得坦然，还有无法掩饰、也无法学习的明快的稚气。

流川觉得自己是否太久没有好好观察这个孩子，只是按照自以为是的想法随意地对待他。只看到他表面上不仅全都能接受，还会和自己叫板，以为只要他有精力刁难自己，便不用担心他的内心会因为经受伤害而留下记忆。他明明还是个内心敏感甚至脆弱的少年，需要保护。自己平常是不是待他太随便了？

“你说你喜欢我，总有原因吧？”流川此时对这件事已不那么难以启齿，当作公事一样一板一眼地处理起来。他不是遵守“程序”的守序者，只是他认为这件事情需要解决。

“哪有什么原因？我哪里会知道？”樱木倒是反问起流川。

流川此时决定不要和樱木斗嘴。他吐出一口烟，同时也叹了口气，使自己的情绪能够平复下来，“那什么时候开始的？总该知道吧。”

樱木这时倒肯听话认真思考起来，“唔……我也记不清了，反正就很自然地发展成这样了。”

流川一只手撑着下巴，无奈地看着他，心想道，这哪里自然了。

“那你怎么就确定你喜欢我？可能你终于良心发现，对我只是感激而已。”

樱木的眼神闪躲起来，说话也支支吾吾，“可以确定啊……因为我，嗯，对你……有过那个……”

流川注意到他下意识挡住裆部的动作。在问之前，流川也猜到了这个可能性，但是他有些不敢相信。他对樱木的接触并不很亲密，较为亲密的也只在他小时候。等樱木的个头大了一些，他抱也抱不动，樱木也不再需要让他抱了。

樱木对他也从未表现出想要接近的想法或行为，还屡次摆明立场，从小便对他没有好感。这让他怎么能够相信，樱木竟然会喜欢他？

而且他是一个男人，还比樱木大那么多。不说自己的性取向是什么，樱木难道喜欢男人吗？不过流川似乎也并没有了解过樱木这方面的想法。但是要喜欢男人的话，学校里的男生可多得是，怎么会喜欢自己？

“你是不是只是在自慰的时候看到我，就以为对我有想法？如果是那样的话，或许是你误解了。”

流川认为樱木年纪还小，经验也少，很可能产生错觉。青春期时，确实很有可能发生一些贻笑大方的事，并不丢人。对于这样的情况，对正值于容易产生疑惑的少年更是要多加引导。

对于流川这样丝毫没有遮掩的说话方式，而且还是提到自己的私密话题，樱木感到十分害羞，一阵热度烧得脸又是通红，更不敢直视流川的眼睛。

流川看樱木那手足无措的纯情模样，再次体会到他果然还是个孩子，自己不应该对他太苛刻，以后对他还是态度温和些吧。

樱木好像也因为流川的问题而苦恼起来，“不是……我只是……我觉得应该是那样的……”总不能把自慰时对流川的性幻想都一五一十地讲出来吧！

而且他也没有实际说出“喜欢流川”这件事，只是用“这个”、“那个”指代。本身表白已经花去他许多勇气，他没有像流川那样自然地再次说出类似“我喜欢你”的话。

“那么到底是因为什么，你觉得你是喜欢我的呢？”流川作出聆听的架势，要好好对樱木的想法解剖一番。说到底，他还是不相信这孩子会喜欢自己。肯定是樱木判断错了。

樱木想了想，慢慢细数起来，“想和你亲近，不希望你结婚，嗯……也不希望你谈恋爱，看到你和别人做也会生气。还有，还有……”他不好意思地看着流川，又立即垂下眼，“还有就是刚才说到的那个，打飞机的时候会想到你……”说话声音越来越小，他摸了摸耳朵。

他不摸不知道，原来他的耳朵也是滚烫的。这时连耳朵应该也是通红的吧。

“你看过AV吧？”

樱木埋下脸，点点头。这种事情很正常，流川肯定要比他清楚。但是在自己喜欢的人面前提关于性的话题，无论怎样，还是让他很害羞。

“那你看那个也能射吧？”

“那是可以……”樱木不明白流川为什么要问这种让人不好意思的问题，强忍着羞耻回答了。

“那是不是只是偶尔或者中途想到我？毕竟你和我见面比较多，你把那误以为是相同的感觉？”

“不是不是！完全不一样的！”樱木这下却十分肯定地保证，“想到你的时候，会特别有感觉……”樱木看看流川，又垂下眼。刚才好像受了流川的鼓励，勇敢地说出了自己的真实想法，此时再小心观察着流川的反应，仿佛在期待流川的回答。

“是吗……”流川还是第一次听到别人对自己性幻想的感受，心情十分复杂。

一时间陷入了沉默之中。流川的烟早就熄灭，这时，他又感到心绪难安，便又抽出一根烟。

他将烟叼在嘴上的时候，上下两瓣嘴唇因为烟嘴的嵌入而分出一道空隙，由于要夹住烟嘴，嘴唇也与平常不同，略微向前突出，显得比平时更加饱满。樱木觉得那道狭窄又幽深的空隙十分性感。

介于前两次的亲吻都被流川拒绝，这下樱木就算想，也不敢再贸然行动。出于这种顾虑，他只是伸出手，快速地用手指触摸了一下流川的嘴唇。

他只是想要感受一下那道空隙的触感，没有其他想法。手上只感觉到从流川的嘴唇上传来的柔软的触觉，那种感觉让他觉得十分奇妙。明明在触碰之前，就能够猜测出大概是什么感觉，柔软的触感也并不新鲜，但在触碰之后，却仿佛那是在地面上并不存在、或是无法触及的东西一般，不禁引起他的思考。

流川快速向后退了一下，警惕地注视着樱木。刚才还羞怯的人，此时却在做出想入非非的举动之后，没有一味埋起头，反而敢于和自己对视，他在想什么？向自己示威吗？

片刻之后，流川又放弃似的恢复如常的表情，也不再追究樱木刚才逾矩的行为。

他站起身来，仿佛无事发生一般，“回去睡觉吧。”

樱木却没有起身，像只找不到巢穴的雏鸟般，抬头盯着流川，身体也随着流川的方向作出相应的转动。

流川没有给他答复，没有接受他。他本以为自己只要表白就能有进展，就算不接受，起码流川总要对他表示什么吧。但看此时的情况也不明朗，明天到底该以什么身份、什么态度相处？这意味着什么？他失恋了吗？他还有希望吗？他怕流川什么都不说，之后却更加疏远他。

流川拍了拍樱木的肩膀，“去啊。”

趁流川的手离自己还近的时候，樱木抓住了流川的手。

流川低头看着樱木，似乎有些惊讶，但并没有抽出手，也没有推开他。

樱木的手上使用的力道并不大，但也不敢再进一步。但只是维持这样平常的姿态都已经十分不容易，连带着那条胳膊上面的肌肉都变得僵硬起来，生怕不小心松开。

“你是不是打算以后都不理我了？”樱木晃了晃那只牵着流川的手。

流川依旧只是平静地注视着樱木，没有回答。

樱木的心里被流川的沉默搅得激起一阵令人不安的预感，因此着急起来，皱着眉加大力道地晃动着流川的手臂，“你是不是以后都不想和我说话了？”

“就像你这段时间一直做的那样？”流川的声音听起来很平静，樱木猜不透其中的情绪，和他说这句话的动机。

这句话说的倒是事实，樱木没有办法反驳，反而吃了个瘪。

流川动了一下被樱木牵着的手臂，但没有把手抽出来，像是为樱木指领方向，“不早了，快回去睡觉。”

樱木抬起头看向他，又是那副可怜兮兮的表情。

流出看他一脸有很多话要说的样子，立马抢在他前面说：“你不累我累。快回你房间。”

樱木紧张地咽了口唾沫，“那你……”

流川猜测他无非就是担心自己会怎么对他，也不再卖关子，“我们天天见面，怎么可能不说话。”

他倒是也没有给樱木任何保证，但就是因为如此，这句话才是可信的。流川不是会出于安慰便随便给人保证的人。

这下樱木终于放下心来，松开了流川的手，向门外走去。

临出门时，他转过身，兴奋地对流川说：“那你喜欢我吗？”

他回过头便看到流川双手交叉抱在胸前，看他的眼神并不友善。

算了算了，毕竟他还需要时间接受，慢慢来吧。樱木一边这么对自己说，一边关上了流川房间的门。


	10. Chapter 10

10

樱木篮球打得很好，是校篮球队的队员。这次有一场和其他学校的练习赛，就在本校的篮球馆比赛，他特意告诉流川，让他到现场观看。

流川去了之后才发现观看比赛的家长很多，因为他发现有很多中年人举着手机追着其中一个球员录影。

三井也有亲戚参加比赛，按理说一般只有父母会去看，但也没有限定观众的身份。他就和流川一起去了。

他们避开人群，找个没有什么人的角落站着。虽然视角不佳，但也能看到场上的动静。

三井对着樱木鼓掌惊呼：“花道那小子很突出嘛！”

“嗯。”流川第一次看樱木正式参加比赛，也不禁惊艳于他的表现。

“哎哎，”三井用手肘戳了戳流川，“一般篮球打得好的男生都很受欢迎啊，他有没有……”

流川看向他，“有什么？”

三井嫌他不解风情，“女朋友啊！”

“不知道。”流川不自觉地将视线移向场上活跃的樱木，脑子里重复着三井刚才所说的话。

“你怎么会不知道？就没有什么迹象？”

“我真的不知道。”

三井仍然不死心，他对这种问题一向热衷。况且本来就是以开玩笑为出发点，如果什么收获都没有，那就完全不好笑，反而引起尴尬了。

“连喜欢的人都没有吗？他没跟你说过？”

流川这下不知道该怎么回答是好。他委屈自己的场合较少，就算在需要通晓人情世故的职场上，难得逢场作戏，但他的底线比普通人都要高。他不屑于说谎，如果因此不小心冒犯别人，他也大多予以无所谓的态度。

所以他只是默不作声。

三井可惜地叹气，“没想到花道竟然这么呆板……上学的时候不谈恋爱不无聊吗？”

“是啊……”流川悠悠地叹息道。

他也希望樱木能有个女朋友，那就好了。

比赛结束之后，樱木没有立刻归队。他看到了流川，满身大汗地向他走过去。

樱木与流川从远处就看到了对方，注视着彼此。樱木张着嘴好像很早便有话要说的样子，但快要走到近前也没有说出一句话，不免让两人之间有些尴尬。

这场比赛是樱木的学校获得胜利，他表现得也一如往常十分出彩。比赛完之后，要说没有特意表现给流川看的想法的话，那是骗人的。他从同龄人那里听到的夸奖不胜枚举，但他也想看看流川是不是也会因此对他另眼相看。

不过他一味被这种想法驱使，难免有些冲动，只是想听听流川的感想，和他说说话，走到面前，却一直没有想到能够说什么。

三井用力拍了下樱木的肩膀，“没想到你这么厉害！”

樱木身材高大，尽管年纪还小，但胸腹的肌肉已经厚实起来，经受三井这不留情的拍打也不见身体怎么晃动。

不过另一方面，他毕竟年纪还小，和同龄人比起来，心性又更加单纯，听到自己被夸奖，无论来自谁，他都很受用。面上自然笑意盎然，同时又不好意思地微微脸红。

流川也和三井持以一样的想法，不过他在为人处世上不是那么敏锐，当然在教育上也没有多少经验。只是觉得三井已经夸奖过，自己也认同他的说法，便没有再次强调。

但是这正是樱木所在意的，只能说他确实不了解樱木的心思吧。

“第一次比赛吗？我看你打篮球挺熟练的。”

“以前也有过，只是没有告诉你。”说完，樱木便垂下眼看了看地面，再抬起头小心地看他一眼，然后又低下头，再抬起眼看一眼。就这样偷偷摸摸地间或看流川一两眼，好像很怕被他发现，或是冒犯到他似的。

他打了整场比赛，又是球队的核心，运动量非常大，此时，他身上的汗水仍旧不停地向下流淌，有些直接滴落在地面上。但看他的表情，却丝毫没有浮现任何不耐或是吃不消的神色，应该已经习以为常。少年的活力仿佛掏不空似的，就连站在身前，感受到他身上蒸腾出的热气，都仿佛像是他在挥霍着使用那珍贵的生命力的一种形式。

他顺畅敞亮的呼吸方式，想要控制便受他调控的肌肉的伸缩过程，满头大汗也坚如磐石的身躯，随意跃动却也平稳的脚步，还有他全身上下从每个毛孔里散发出的热量的蒸汽，都赋予他能够挥霍的资格。而他沉浸在其中对于自己的优待浑然不觉。但恰是如此，才与他最为相称，才是他拥有强烈耀眼又旺盛的生命力的意义。

也正因如此，像他这样应该被艳羡着的年轻的孩子，在他高大的身躯的衬托之下，露出那样有些瑟缩却又不会矫饰的表情，怎么能够让人不软下心来，却狠心拒绝？

那一份纯真甚至到正直地步的感情，从他明朗的眼神和颤抖的指尖毫无保留地传达而来，当他要表达时，那在那一刻，他的全身上下便无处不在地参与进来。没有矫情的矜持，没有虚假的装饰，更没有为了达到目的而狡诈的逢迎做戏。或许显得不够风趣，甚至笨拙，却也正是其中的可贵之处。

毕竟就算花草丛中的萤火再有趣、讨人喜欢，而比起这样不会伤害人的星点，光亮太过强烈会灼伤视线，但又有哪种生物不依赖着耀眼的太阳生存呢？就算以不习惯、不适应等种种理由反驳，就算像是一场没有必要的自杀，却还是会被吸引，忍不住地盯视，想要看看那种光亮里是怎样一种风景吧。

樱木不懂得利用自己的这种珍贵的特点，而在流川眼里，也只是偶尔能够略略欣赏外围的光晕。如果他要是能完全了解樱木性格中的每一处优点，那么他对樱木的感情早就远远不止于此了。

而流川的一例长处，在于他对于尊卑观念并不太注重，尽管他自己可以做到对长辈基本的礼貌，但能够让樱木与自己平起平坐。或许也正由于此，樱木才能打下对他生起喜欢情感的基石吧。

樱木这一句话说得明显是有言下之意的，所以他说完便立刻移开目光。尽管因为想要观察流川反应的急切之情，眼神很快又转到他身上来，但在那一刻，他因为自己虽然没有明确指出却几乎表露无遗的想法，而无法使内心坚定如常。

以前没有邀请流川来观看，是因为他与流川的关系并不亲近。在他想来，流川不会对他的比赛给予足够的注意力，甚至会对其不屑一顾。或许在流川看来，那只是一场与自己毫无瓜葛的无聊比赛，甚至都称不上是比赛，只是不成气候的孩子之间的打闹，幼稚又浪费时间。万一他所在的队伍又失利，或者他表现得不好，流川又会怎么对他冷嘲热讽？所以他根本不会尝试让流川去看他的比赛。

但现在已经不同以往，虽然他们的关系没有实质性的改变，但是他相信总不可能一直保持原有的状态。既然他已经告白，那就得要有些发展才是，现在是时候让流川看看自己的优点所在了。

不过，流川会怎么看待这件事？樱木很在意，甚至到了担心的程度。

流川不知道是没有察觉到樱木的这种意图，还是对樱木的态度确实得到改善，他面色如常地看着樱木，平静地说：“我还不知道你很擅长打篮球。”

樱木从流川口中竟然听到如此直白的夸奖，而且在他惊讶地盯着流川一段时间之后，并没有从对方的表情中发现戏谑或者嘲弄的神色，他摸着后脑勺欣喜地笑了起来。

“樱木！”球场中樱木的队友正叫樱木归队。他站在流川身前难耐地又待了一会儿，不好意思说再见——他们之间不存在这种没有必要的礼貌用语，尽管只是关系似乎融洽了一些，但因此说出这种话却更加怪异——结果，谁也没说话。然后他便被队友再三的催促叫走。

流川问三井：“你那个亲戚呢？看到了吗？”

“之前还跟我吹牛。”三井摆摆手，“坐冷板凳。”

“那你今天不是白跑一趟？”

“也不算。没想到花道能打得那么好。”三井拍了拍流川的背，示意那是“流川家的孩子”，赞赏樱木就是赞赏流川。

“等花道放学之后，一起吃饭吧。”

三井走在流川的前面，“走走，出去抽根烟。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

既然流川要请三井吃饭，当然会把樱木一同带上。本来看完比赛之后，流川也就是打算要带樱木回去的。

樱木小声念叨：“最近出来吃饭好频繁……”

有了上次的经历，每当出去吃饭时，他就有不好的预感，以为流川又要相亲。

他看向三井，“不会就是你给这家伙介绍的女人吧？”

三井隔着桌子来打樱木的头，“说话客气点！懂不懂礼貌？”

“你别给他介绍对象了，他不适合做结婚对象。”当着流川的面，他们也丝毫没有顾忌地谈论着他。

“你怎么知道？”三井本就是不服输地随口一说，但说者无意听者有心，樱木心里一跳，以为自己的心思就要被发现了。

三井无奈地看了眼流川，语调软了下来，“哪里还敢给他介绍……本以为是他不擅于追求女人，没想到他没那想法……唉，算了算了。”

他摆摆手，不再谈论此事。

饭到中旬，流川将手肘搁在桌面，这个姿势看起来便是有话要说的架势。

“前辈。”

三井抬眼看向他，“嗯？”

流川虽然话不多，但和三井比较熟悉，而且三井的性格也比较大大咧咧，并不会因此而觉得和他相处尴尬。流川这个人，平常有话便直接就说了，开门见山，这次一开口却和往常不太一样，显得郑重其事。但三井几杯酒下肚，整个人都放松下来，尽管意识到了，但反应要稍显滞后。

“你给我介绍对象，是照顾我。”

三井点点头，“嗯，没错。”

“不过没能领你的情。”流川向他低下头，表示歉意。

三井连忙摆手，“用不着啊，用不着。我是真的为你可惜，你条件这么好。”他轻笑了声，“不过你没有这个想法就算了。这样倒让我很不好意思。”

“之后我要是和别人交往的话，希望前辈不要介意。”流川说完便抿了口酒，势必要快速转移话题。

“啊？”三井的头终于从支撑着的手臂上抬了起来，整个人都清醒过来。这和他原本以为的完全不同，流川不是不想和人发展恋爱关系吗？

樱木停下了进食的动作，也转过头看着流川。

流川作为被两个人注视的当事人，却状若无事地放下酒杯，拿起筷子夹起几根小菜放入嘴中，慢条斯理地咀嚼，好像根本没有注意到身旁两个人灼热的视线。

他本是不想在樱木面前谈论这个话题的，但是等了这么久，樱木一直没有离席的趋势。尽管最好是避开樱木，但如果没有机会，也不是什么非要刻意隐瞒的事。

他当然察觉到樱木盯着他的视线，他从余光中已经感受到樱木直直射向他的眼神，其中的情感强烈到赋予它物质上的热度。但是他依然能够保持面不改色的状态，脸颊的温度丝毫也没有因为受到樱木视线的炙烤而上升。

樱木当然有很多疑问和不满，他觉得流川就是故意做给他看的。前些时候才那样真情实意地对他进行表白，当时不立刻拒绝，说些什么不会不理自己的话，现在却又在自己面前刻意说要和别人交往的事，不是更加残忍的羞辱吗？

但是碍于三井在场，纵使他的心口堵得都要让容纳这份情感的身体产生抗议，却还是什么都没有说。不能说！

三井在得知流川没有与他人交往的意愿的时候，都不吃惊，只是平静地接受。因此，他还为自己多管闲事有些抱愧。但此时，他着实受到了冲击。是什么让流川作出这样的决定？看来是有对象了？

“流川，你、你怎么突然又改变主意了？”

流川放下筷子，不再用进食来转移视线，“确实要做出一些改变了。”

三井不知其所以然地点点头，“这样啊……也好。”

樱木丢下碗筷，“吃饱了。”

三井伸过头看看他的碗，“花道，你今天吃得有点少啊。”

他气呼呼地埋着头，什么话也不想多说。他现在对三井也有颇多意见，不想理会敌人。

好什么好？哪里好？干嘛要给别人介绍对象？自己都没有老婆，有什么资格干涉别人的私生活？

三井敲敲樱木的碗，“晚上会饿哦？”

樱木单手撑着下巴，低下头固执地不看向他，“不饿！”

三井收回手，“不过如果饿的话，到时候让你爸再给你做点就好了。”

樱木瞪向他，“他不是我爸！”

三井起初有些惊讶，很快哈哈笑了起来，“好，好。”

他了解流川和樱木之间的关系，但名义上他们依然是父子，如此称呼也只是为了便利。对外人来说，他们是否有血缘关系，是否是真正意义上的父子，其实并没有多大差别。

在回家途中，樱木也依旧心怀不满，一直皱着眉板着脸，找机会想要对流川非难一通。但流川却并没有询问他，也没有谈论这件事，根本就和平常一样，除了必要的“走吧”、“上车”之外，没有说过其他的话。所以他便也就没有发挥的空间。

但正因为怒气无法宣泄，对此愈加在意，注意力集中在升至表面的怒气中，更加无法让这件事轻易翻篇，仿佛让他的怒气堵积在胸口正是流川的错一样。

不满无法排解而越积越深导致对当事人生出怨恨之情，本是人之常情，但他身上还有一些青涩的孩子气，就难免要将这种怨恨用报复性的方式施加在当事人头上，却没有使用较为体面的方式，比如进行自我疏导，或是依靠虚假的掩饰，因为他没有办法做到。

回到家之后，他也不管自己有没有正当的理由，时机对不对，立马对流川兴师问罪。

他观察着流川进门之后打算做些什么，是不是依然不准备向自己解释今天发生的事。如果流川主动一些讨好自己，能够找到说得过去的理由说服自己，那还可能相安无事。

当流川停顿一下时，樱木也会做出相应的反应，不知不觉和流川同步起来。仿佛流川的动作只要出现改变的可能，就意味着下面要开始对自己解释了。

流川没有注意到身后的小尾巴，反正家里一共就两个人，也不用担心。樱木时常会故意制造出一些响动，大概是想引起自己的注意，但动机是什么？他想到过不少种可能，但没有确定下到底是哪一种。

樱木脑中那些奇奇怪怪的思想，在被说出来的情况下，流川都难以理解，在樱木不直言说明时，也就更加难以设身处地联想到。而且在他看来，樱木的那些过度活跃的小脑筋也不需要多加注意。既然又难以了解其中的缘由，又不会导致严重的后果，他往往都是对樱木持以放任的态度。

过了一会儿，流川进入到自己的房间，樱木没有立刻跟进去。他在客厅观察了好一会儿，流川好像真的不打算对自己进行任何解释。看他的表情，也没有因为抱有心事而忧心忡忡的郁结，看样子完全没有把自己放在心上。

流川房间的门是半掩着的，他准备等会儿就去洗澡，所以门没有关上，正好给了樱木偷看的机会。

樱木没有发出任何预警，直截了当地进入流川的房间，开门见山地说：“你今天说的那些话是什么意思？”

流川刚脱下外套，正才将衬衫的下摆从裤腰里拉出来，上面解了几颗纽扣，领带也松开挂在脖子上。

樱木看了一眼流川凌乱的上装，嘴里不由自主分泌出许多唾液。他不知道为什么会突然产生这种感觉，但或许是担心被误会，刻意不咽下，避免喉结滑动的动作。

他借机推了一下流川，使得自己看起来更有气势，“你干嘛？”

注意力一时被转移，也因为突如其来的心虚，他差点都忘记自己来这里的目的是什么，只是一味记得生气，但自己要说什么，都因为被打岔差点想不起来。

流川看了一眼樱木推自己的手，反问道；“你干什么？”

樱木毫不退让地瞪视着流川，还好很快想起来自己进来之前满肚子的怨言。

“你为什么要对三井说那些话？”

流川重又恢复整理的动作，慢悠悠地将领带从一侧抽下扔在床上。

“三井是你长辈。哪天你被他打了别找我诉苦。”

流川避开重点的态度让樱木更加生气，这让他坚信流川肯定也是因为心虚才不直面自己的问题，便更加觉得他对不起自己。

“谁会找你诉苦？你这么刻薄！你、你没有良心！”

流川斜睨他一眼，根本不为所动，一点也不见生气的样子，“那最好。”

樱木向前紧走几步，抓住他的手臂，“你说那些话什么意思？为什么要那么说？你不是才保证不结婚的吗？怎么这么快就变卦！”

接连几个问题劈头盖脸向流川砸过来，不是来向他要解释的，完全就是来追责的。不说承担这汹涌而来的指责，就只是樱木这种自以为是的态度，也让流川无法心平气和地接受。

他甩开樱木抓着自己的手，“我说什么还要经过你同意？我什么时候向你保证过不结婚？你耳朵是不是有问题？”

樱木一脸又震惊又受伤的表情，里外受到双重打击。他先是倒抽了一口气，然后很快鼓足了气，抬高手臂，手指着流川，愤恨地谴责道：“你自己说的，你都忘记了！”

“我没向你保证过什么，也没说过不结婚。”流川拨开樱木的身体，“没事就出去。”

樱木在流出和自己擦身而过时，正好双手攀在他的一条手臂上，几乎整个人贴在他身上，拖住了他，“你说你不和那个女人结婚的！”

流川第一反应便是抽出自己的胳膊，但没能成功。他被樱木抓着的地方并没有感到非常用力，但尝试抽出来时却很难成功。

他尽可能将背向后仰，拉开与樱木之间的距离。

“嗯。”

流川到底是个身材高大体格健壮的成年男人，尽管樱木很难遇到能和自己进行力量对抗的人，但那是在同龄人当中。如果要是硬来，流川未必会输，但他们之间远没有到动拳头的程度。

他想起自己确实说过不结婚的话，但那只是对于三井介绍的那一个特定的人而言，樱木为什么会认为那是自己对永远不结婚的保证？他到底是强词夺理，还是脑子有问题？

“看吧，你自己说过！”

“但是那只是不和‘那一个人’结婚。”

“那你想和谁结婚？”

流川越向后远离，樱木就越向前靠近，伸长着下巴靠在流川的肩膀上。

“我说的是有这种可能性，没有说立刻结婚。”

“但是你已经有打算了？”

流川将脸转向一边，避免与樱木直视，脸与他靠得太近。

樱木把他的沉默当作默认。也不算是误会，流川确实是有与别人交往的打算。

“和谁？”樱木警惕起来，额头向前倾。流川转过头时，几乎就要擦过樱木的鼻尖。

流川无法继续忍受这种状态，况且樱木独特的理解也让他非常无奈。他挥拳敲了一下樱木的头，“不是说了不是立刻结婚吗？”

那一拳不是很重，但还是让樱木有些痛，他终于放开了流川的手臂。

“你不是打算……”

流川打断他，“只是打算和别人交往，谈恋爱！”他故意强调不是结婚，但“恋爱”这种字眼却不经意刺痛了青春期敏感的心，“怎么可能什么基础都没有就结婚？”

“那和谁交往……谈恋爱……”樱木用流川刚才说过的话来称呼流川要做的事，但吐露出这些字眼时，心里却在暗暗悲鸣。

“只是这么打算，没有人。”

樱木就着半蹲的姿势，摸着自己的脑袋被打的位置，“那你现在不会结婚？”

流川感到自己的耐心即将被消耗殆尽，他强忍着怒气，两手反手插在腰间，仿佛在克制着身体里的怒气窜出来，要扶稳为此躁动的身体，“不会。”

“最近呢？”

尽管流川因为樱木如此纠结他是否结婚的事而怒火中烧，但面对樱木的问题，却依然对此思考了下，“应该也不会吧。”

“那以后呢？”

流川不耐烦地看向他，“以后的事情谁知道？”

他突然像是找到这种不愉快的感觉来自何处，“这是我的事，你管那么多？”

樱木慢慢站了起来，“我不是管你，只是问问……”

“你可不只是问问。”流川冷下脸来，“你都要限制我的自由了。”

樱木被他这么一说，没了底气，事实确实如此，他再强词夺理也不好意思在这件事上混淆黑白，“不是的，因为我很在意这件事……”

别看樱木平常似乎很无忧无虑，其实面对喜欢的人时脸皮薄得很，吐露心声这种事对他来说可不是能够轻易做到的，光是想想就让他心跳如雷。没有经验也确实是一方面，但当他动感情时，也着实是情真意切的，所以才会如此轻易牵动他的心神。

他的手臂垂在身侧，不由自主地将手握成了拳。他站得很直，又低着头，像是罚站似的。

“你以前怎么不这样？”这只是流川随口的一句抱怨，或者说是嘲讽也行，从他的嘴里说出来的话，听起来都差不多。

“这怎么能一样？现在我喜欢你，当然很在乎！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *三井：无妄之灾，无妄之灾！


	12. Chapter 12

12

这过于直白近似于再次表白的话语引起流川的一阵狐疑，他紧盯着樱木，想要从中观察出能够说服自己的其他含义。

正因为他说得太直接，太没有言下之意，所以才让流川觉得奇怪。不过另一方面，他也确实惊讶。听到年轻又为自己熟悉的孩子对自己冲动的告白，心脏情不自禁地加速跳动起来。尽管只持续很短的时间。

不过那也是难以避免的吧，听到像处于樱木这个年纪洒满阳光暖意融融又朝气蓬勃的少年对自己语气真诚的表白，心有所动也实在合乎情理。

樱木在脱口而出之后才后知后觉紧张起来。

这不等同于告诉流川自己吃醋了吗？让他知道自己吃醋也太丢脸了吧！他也不太了解成年人的世界到底是怎么样的，从之前的观察看来，流川十分不喜欢自己被管制的感觉，那被他知道自己吃醋的话，会不会也因此觉得这是对他的“自由”的限制，而因此讨厌自己？青少年的嫉妒在成年人的眼中又算得什么？嫉妒是丑陋的，说不定不仅会被流川厌烦，还会被他看不起！

“就在你说喜欢我之前，你不还是可以不在乎的吗？现在怎么不能做到和以前一样？”流川不明白樱木的思维和身体里运行的机制，好像完全不符合常理，什么叫现在不一样？好像只是说出喜欢两个字之后，态度就能立马转变一样。如果之前能够做到对自己的私事满不在乎，那为什么现在却拿来做借口？

“那时也在乎，你不知道而已……”

“是吗？真是看不出来。”流川突然想起来似的，面向樱木，推了他肩膀一下，但力道不大，像是只戳了一下，“你说你喜欢我，但是你那时候对我的态度不还是那么差？你对你喜欢的人都这样？”

他是不明白，一般喜欢人的话，不是应该去讨好对方吗？虽说樱木现在对自己的态度有所改善，不过也只是偶尔，比如当他脸红的时候。要是他早就喜欢自己，那对自己的态度怎么还是那么糟糕？他认为的“喜欢”到底是个什么东西？

不管这个家伙喜不喜欢自己，要是能因此别那么烦自己就好了。事实却是自己没有因为这种“喜欢”的特权而得到一点好处。

“我说喜欢你就是喜欢你！你怎么不相信？”真心却被交付真心的人怀疑，当作商品一样打量，樱木无法忍受自尊和真心同时被践踏，为自己辩驳。他捏紧了拳头，看起来就像随时要挥过去。

他从小便身强力壮，体格都要比一般同龄人大好几号，力气也强过一般人，加上性格冲动莽撞，遇上事没有退让的理由，发生暴力争斗事件是常有的事。虽然在进入篮球部之后因为硬性规定有所收敛，但性格还是无法在短期内彻底改变。

此刻，他的真心被恰好是当事人的流川质疑其真实性，等同于自己的感情受到了侮辱。无论由于哪种因素，是自尊的反抗还是因痛生怒，他都有充分的理由在这时教训一下这个对他颐指气使的人。

流川丝毫没有察觉到他勉强压抑的怒气，神色依然平静。但那冷冰冰微微上扬的眼睛看在樱木的眼里，就不只是平静，仿佛像是向他炫耀似的怡然自得。

不，流川不可能看不出来，樱木的心情几乎每次都会写在脸上，羞怯也会立刻让脸颊通红，没有掩饰过，也无法掩饰。就算此刻他强自忍制，但那团火也只是没到烧到旁人的程度，在他的周围几乎都能听到东西被烧断的噼啪声响。

流川看得出来，樱木那副样子，就像要立刻朝他猛扑过来。但他并不在乎，他又不会因为害怕被揍而对樱木心生畏惧，所以他能够做到完全无所谓的态度。而且他与樱木朝夕相处这么多年，与樱木发生过多少次争斗，虽然没有实干性地打过架，但樱木这种模样，他可见过不少次，早已熟悉。再发生一次已经见惯的场景，对于他来说，又有什么威胁？

“我要你喜欢我干什么？不喜欢我倒好。烦死了。”流川像是拍去什么东西一样挥手，仿佛是将眼前让他“厌烦”的樱木赶走，也将樱木对自己付诸可却根本不被需要的真心弃之敝履。

这句话恰好戳在樱木心口，让他酸痛不已。如此年少气盛的男孩子，就算口说是有过那么多次失恋，但那都不及这次的心痛来得复杂强烈。他哪里体验过这种感受，眼巴巴地看着流川，表情也是和内心一样五味杂陈，眉眼都失落地垂了下去，却又因为难以置信睁大了双眼。

他终于说讨厌我了，他嫌我烦，他一点都不想看到我……

仅仅是要流川对自己产生好感都没能做到，再想到之后流川会和别人交往、甚至结婚的事，根本看不到前路方向，一片灰暗。

是啊，以前自己对他是什么态度。现在自己对他这么低声下气，他对自己的态度却还没有以前好。明明自己都还为他着想，连说话的语气都细细斟酌，他不懂珍惜，还这么不知好歹，羞辱自己。为什么要让自己这么难堪？

他想到自己以前与流川平起平坐，现在对流川礼让三分还被侮辱，不禁虚荣心大起，感到现在自己低头的模样简直不堪，也不想要再乞求下去。

自尊心一旦受了折辱，又狠下心来要维续这份自尊心，他的态度就会变得比之前还要强硬。否则根本对不起自己这些时候白费的被糟蹋的真心。

少年人的自尊心空前涨大，自己的态度稍有软弱，对于他而言，都是像要他死一样艰难。而且他自以为对流川是处处考虑，但缺乏生活经验，人际交往又全凭自我感觉，没有外界逼迫，照顾他人感受也只是凭不多的常识和不到位的想象。

很可能他已经认为自己做出多大改变，但对于没有将全部注意力放在他身上的流川而言，只能察觉出樱木的态度有所改善，却远没有到需要感恩戴德的地步。

纵使如此，他能做到现在已有的程度也实属不易。不仅花去他不少力气去思考，在实施的过程中还需要勇气支撑，说服自己强烈的自尊心。

感情和自尊心，这时候哪个排在前面？尤其当对象是那个与自己几乎能称作冤家的流川。而且在这个过程中，他全然没有功利心，只是基于既然告白便不再掩饰自己的真心，慢慢将真实的情感表达出来的心态。要说想要得到什么，当然是有的，可也不是为了达到恶劣的目的才做。

只是他哪里能想到，得不到回报就算了，还要被流川几番羞辱。他觉得自己已经一忍再忍，到了这个地步，流川却依然对他熟视无睹，那他花费这些心力，又有什么用。

“我不要喜欢你了！”

“那就这么说好了，别喜欢我。”流川比樱木高上一点点，本来就算神色如常，看上去也像是鄙夷，此时微微俯视的神情，看上去更感觉他高傲又做作。

“你放心吧！绝对不会再喜欢！”樱木转过身大步离开，把门摔得让门上的灰都溅了出来。

说完之后又觉得自己最后那句话不够有威慑力，在门外停下，踢了两下流川的门，依旧愤恨难平。

有气一定要当天发出来，不论以后怎么相处，怎么对流川进行报复，从今天、现在开始，就不能让流川好过。

于是他卯足了劲，要在流川走到自己身边，或者对自己说话的时候，好好还以颜色。

不过当天之后除了洗澡就没有什么必要的交集。他刻意在流川没有洗完的时候进去，不耐烦地催促他快点出去。

不知道流川是本来就已经洗完，还是故意装作云淡风轻的样子，竟然也不生气，什么也不说，也不找他吵架，就这样又冲了两下就出去了。这下单独憋闷着承受怒气的人反倒又变成了他自己。

他怀着报复心理，在浴室里故技重施，但这次是刻意的。他丝毫不掩饰声响地手淫，甚至刻意做大动作，撸动之间发出粘稠的声响，手掌与阴茎在撸动的时候互相拍打也发出响亮的“啪啪”声，在浴室里得到扩音之后，显得更加令人难以忽视。

他怨恨着现实里的流川，便毫不留情地利用着想象中的流川。脑海里构建着生动的想法，要对流川百般欺辱。这时他只是出于简单的报复心理要使流川难堪，情色的心态倒并不是主要原因。

他只是思考着有什么方法能够让流川尊严尽失，甚至气急败坏。越是气急才越是好，就是要流川不能再用那种泰然处之的姿态面对自己，要让流川失去镇定的能力，同时却又反抗不了。想想就让他开心，让他兴奋。

把流川扒光了扔到大街上，把他的双手捆起来，让他的肉体在粗糙的瓦砾上碾磨，用力踩在他的身体上，让他痛苦地滚动。要看到流川痛苦地皱着眉，愤恨地看着自己，却又无法逃脱的样子，那样才解气！

或许是在手淫的原因，性欲到底冲上了头脑，只是让流川痛苦还不够。他急切地拉过流川的小腿向后拖，蛮横地让流川的背部在瓦砾上摩擦，让他流血！让他疼痛！

拉过来之后不要润滑就把自己的阴茎插进去，要用力地在流川的身体里冲刺，要让他忍不住叫喊出声。

这时，对流川想象中的报复才开始向情色的方向发展。之后再把流川翻过去，让他的脸贴在地上，脆弱的下体和淫贱的乳头都在瓦砾上摩擦，必定十分疼痛，只是轻轻移动就能达到非常好的效果。就着这个姿势，再凶狠地插入流川的身体里，让他的肛门肿胀得无法排泄，饱满地像是乳房。

樱木想到那个场景，竟觉得十分美味，让他想要舔舐，更加兴致勃发，大力撸动起来。

啊……啊……

他禁不住喘息起来，这是他无法控制的行为。他直到从空气中听到自己的喘息，就像是别人的喘息声，才惊觉自己竟然发出了声音。难道真的这么舒服吗？他对自己发出这样的提问，可裆下的感官却真实的异常敏锐，他的头脑和下身当真分开思考一般。

流川的乳头是什么样的，敏感吗？捏起来软不软？之前看到的时候，好像挺白的。他回想起流川在灯光下露出过的皮肤。流川的皮肤一直都很白，比平常人要白上许多，他不会被晒黑吗？胸部也一样白嫩吗？说不定比脖子的皮肤还要白，那里更少经日晒。

樱木禁不住张开嘴，仿佛模拟着想象中的场景，能够凑上去就能咬住似的。

在地上摩擦的时候，会有多痛？如果他痛得厉害的话，让自己挤弄着他的胸咬上几口，在乳头上嗦弄几口的话，说不定自己会放他一马。


	13. Chapter 13

13

流川临走之前却还没有看到樱木起床，便到他门前敲了敲。

然后他直接打开了樱木房间的门，这下就显得敲门的举动根本没有原本的意义。反正在他们两个人之间，对彼此都没有什么礼仪可言。

“快起床。”

樱木早就醒了，一听到流川进来，连忙放下手机装睡。还好他本来就是背对着门口躺着的，应该没有被流川发现。

流川见他不为所动，竟然没有像往常一样自顾自离开。樱木也是一动不动地屏息等待着流川会做什么，却惊讶于没有听到他关门离开的声音，却也没有进一步的动作的声响。

他好奇得甚至都想转过头去看一看，但又怕被逮个正着，只能强忍着好奇心，内心瘙痒难安。

“别装死，快起来。”

樱木差点就要被说服转过身去，但他还是想赌一赌。因为紧张，身体逐渐变得僵硬起来，只是有被子盖着，看上去倒不至于那么容易露馅。

他听到流川好像叹了口气，不禁更加竖起耳朵。

“真是小心眼。学校总要去吧。老师打电话给我的话，我可不会帮你撒谎。”

流川的举动已经超出了樱木的意料，所以樱木依然没有反应，他想要看看流川还会做出什么令他意想不到的举动。

“我走了。”

确认听到了门关上的声音，樱木为了验证流川所说的话到底是真是假，终于转过头，却没想到流川竟然真的就这么走了。就这样不管他了吗？

他顾不得要再吊吊流川的胃口，急忙喊道：“流川！”

家里就这么点大地方，要是再慢一点，流川早就出门了，那再怎么喊，他也听不到。

他生怕流川已经离开，或者距离太远听不到自己的声音，正思索着是不是要趁流川出门之前，自己下床去找他比较好。

“干什么？”还好没过多久，流川就打开了樱木房间的门。不知道他刚才出去之后走出去多远，幸亏能够听到自己的声音，樱木松了口气。

樱木今早醒得早，但不是因为他太勤劳，而是被咽喉痛逼醒的。他感觉哪里都不舒服，头也有点疼，最难以忍受的就是喉咙痛。不仅痛，而且又痒，就是躺着也百般不适，他估摸着自己应该是感冒了。

所以就更不想开口说话。刚才那一嗓子留下的负担不小，现在还没缓过来。

而且对着昨天才与自己闹过矛盾的流川，本身就是要做做样子，拿拿乔，不能他想让自己做什么就做什么，要做得像是他求自己一样，那才算是过得去。

流川哪里想得到他那么多的心思活动，看他不面对着自己，不说话，态度也有所改变，不像之前那样低三下四得让他感到肉麻，行事十分果断，放在门把手上一直没挪开的手马上又要把它关上，准备掉头就走。

樱木用余光瞥见流川的行动趋向，手边却没什么趁手的工具，只好顺势拿起床上一个又大又厚的枕头向流川砸去。

那个枕头并不重，还十分具有弹性，打到流川头上之后又弹到地上。

流川转过身，不再像刚才那么镇定，“你够了没？”

樱木从嗓子眼里发出一些不满意的呜呜声。不管身体还是心理，反正就是全身不舒服，流川又这样没有人情味，他盖在被子底下的腿想狠狠蹬上两脚。

但他又害怕这样下去，流川会早于预期失去耐心。所以尽管不符合自己想象中的安排，但是出于急切挽留的意愿，樱木终于开口：“我嗓子疼！”

流川刚想发火，但听樱木那句话是憋在嗓子里说的，而且声音听起来确实干哑，不像是装出来的。

他依然站在原地，但移开了放在门把手上的手。

“怎么了？”

樱木咳了两声，嗓子便显得更加嘶哑，“感冒了吧。”

流川似乎不再怀疑，脸上严肃的神情也逐渐淡去。他走到樱木面前，细看之下，发现樱木的整张脸都非常红。尽管之前他害羞时也红过，可能和现在相差无几，不过嗓子的状况总不能是仅靠伪装就能装得出来的。不是他对樱木的品格有充分的信任，而是他对樱木根本没有伪装得能够以假乱真的能力抱有十足的把握。

“怎么会感冒？昨天不是还好好的吗？”

樱木见流川似乎对自己面露关心，心里不禁有些得意，刚才因为害怕流川离开而急切起来的态度又稍稍后仰，把主动权重新抓回到自己手里。

流川走到他床前，几乎就站在他面前。樱木觉得自己身体不舒服，想借其余的物体靠一靠，他现在也确实有理由可以任性一下，便顺势靠在流川身上。

流川被樱木之前的行为弄得有些敏感，见他也并不是难受到要靠别人支撑的模样，便认为他只是耍无赖，果断地将他推开。

樱木本就头疼，被流川猛地一推，感觉脑子里晕乎乎地直转。他皱起眉，连眼睛也像没睡醒似的睁不开，就抬起头向流川抱怨。

“怎么这么小气？靠一下能死吗？”

流川本来看樱木身体不适，还想着就不要和他针锋相对，顺便询问了他一下身体的情况。但是看他还是老样子，还能和他闹脾气，那就应该没多大事。就算难受也是他自己的责任，想着让他尽早去上学吧，不想再与他多纠缠。

“醒了就快起。”

樱木又慢慢靠在流川身上。他确实头晕，流川的身体软硬度刚好，温度也适中，正好在他旁边，靠一靠也情有可原。

“我不舒服，不想上学……”

流川向后退了一步，樱木失去平衡，身体向前晃了一下。

“你还有没有人性……”他把流川抓回来抱着。身体难受，加上没有睡好，现在很困，眼睛都没怎么睁开。

当他把流川抓回来之后，以为自己又会被推开。就算不被推开，流川起码也会挣扎，不愿意被他抱着。他几乎是以等待确知事情的心态迎接流川的反抗，但流川却并没有进一步的动作，只是被自己抱着，樱木都想抬头看一看流川到底怎么了。

突然嗓子眼里一阵瘙痒，他抱着流川不停地咳嗽。这一阵咳得很严重，断断续续没办法完全停下来。等到终于结束之后，头都感觉更加沉重。

“那你吃点药。”流川的声音听起来很平常。樱木便更想不通，流川还没有失去理智，难道他愿意被自己抱着吗？

“药在哪里？”只是几个字，樱木又咳了几声，才把一句话说完整，这下让他的话和要求听起来更加具有说服力。

流川没有立即回答。他低头看着樱木的头顶，沉默了一会儿，“你还想让我把药准备好，放在你面前吗？”

樱木心想，果然还是流川。但是他也没有退让，他把埋在流川腰间的头又在流川身上蹭了蹭，好像这样能博取别人同情心似的，“我头疼。”

“发烧了吧。”

樱木点点头，“嗯。”

他松开抱着流川的一只手，把领口向下拉，一直拉到锁骨下面，露出整段脖子，“还有嗓子也疼。”

他把脖子向上挺直，好像这样能给别人看到自己嗓子的内部情况似的。

趁着樱木松开一只手的间隙，流川慢慢向旁边走开，坐在樱木床边。

樱木原本还放在流川身上的那只手一时间就有些空落落的。尽管他并不这么希望，但流川对他的态度不算差劲，好歹让他抱了一段时间，而且结束这个拥抱的方式也没有伤害到他的自尊心。

他从嗓子里发出“呜呜”的声音，“反正全身都很难受。”

“那不去上学了？”

“嗯。”

樱木不知道自己现在头发乱糟糟的，眼睛又睁不开，看起来狼狈又可怜，比起平时也不吵闹，激起了流川的同情心。

流川像是终于妥协一般，语气软了下来，“那我帮你跟老师请假吧。”

“嗯。”樱木好像还很不满意，皱着眉头，刚醒来的浮肿还没有消除，脸颊有些鼓鼓的，看起来像是微噘着嘴。

他说完，流川便起来要离开。樱木心里不情愿，这种别扭立即表现在身体上，他感到全身更加不舒服，蛮横地叫住流川，“我难受！”

平常流川是不会和樱木纠缠这么久的，也不会容忍他这么多无理的要求和行为。不过现在樱木看起来确实可怜，而且也没有那么讨人厌，尽管有些无奈，他也还是回去坐在樱木的床边。

“你到底想干什么？”

“我头疼，我难受。”樱木不说自己到底想要什么，只是一味说着自己哪里不舒服，好像以此当作挡箭牌似的。不论怎么说，总算能成功把流川留住，目的已经达到。

他的上身前倾，动作看起来像是要凑近流川细看，其实他并没有睁开眼。他慢慢把头往前探去，不知道流川有没有避开，什么时候避开。不过最后他终于感觉到触碰到了什么东西，当他将头的重量加之在上面时，那个东西也没有移动。等到他把头放实在了，才能得以确定流川没有抵抗，安心地靠在流川的肩上。

“怎么感冒的？昨天不是还好好的吗？”

“嗯……洗澡的吧。”

“你洗澡能洗感冒？”

“昨天洗的时间有点长。”

他在浴室手淫了好几次，欲望上来根本顾不上周围温度。身体一兴奋，更加容易出汗，几次下来满身都是汗。洗完之后仗着身强力壮没有穿上衣服，还嫌室内温度太高把窗户打开，大概是那时候着凉的。

“你干什么洗那么长时间？”流川并没有注意到昨天樱木洗了多长时间，只是因为樱木那么说，他才随口轻责了一句。

樱木想到昨天在浴室里那些欲罢不能的性幻想，本来就滚烫的身体似乎让体内又烧了起来。尽管身体有诸多不适，但还是想要做爱。

那些没有边际的性幻想就像是他的宝藏，是他的玩具，仅仅依靠那些就能让自己享受许多愉悦，能够有各种各样的玩法，想都想不过来。他感到自己的阴茎都在裤裆里隐隐弹跳，在被窝温暖的热气中舒适舒展。

啊……好想打飞机啊……

不过流川在这里，不能立刻做到，令他有些可惜。

也正是因为在想要发泄的时候却不能发泄，反而使他更加饥饿，欲望愈加强烈。

青少年的精力本就旺盛，施展的地方又不多，除了自慰就是运动，所以青春期打架闹事的多也就不难理解。这几样他倒是都沾全了，但在欲火烧上来时，还是烧得轰轰烈烈。现在要是能让他做爱的话，他觉得自己可以一直不停地做。严格来说，那是因为他根本不想停下来。

性爱到底是种什么感觉？这个问题对于他来说，也很令他感到好奇。他不禁打量起流川的身体来，要是真做的话，怎么做才好呢？从哪里先开始？他生怕自己没有经验，会显得太笨拙，被笑话，就算在自己想象的排演中也情不自禁地紧张起来。

流川坐在樱木床上时，臀部微微陷入床垫内，西装裤并不紧身，难以看出其完整的轮廓，但从床垫下陷的形状来看，仿佛能够让人联想到他的臀部的形状和触感，这不免使樱木想入非非。

他的手做成像是接篮球时的动作，手掌张开，微微向内屈起，手指上下微动。其实他只是下意识地做出揉捏流川臀部的动作，他自己都没有意识到。还好他的手压在被子上，就算有动作也并不显眼，没有被流川察觉。

“喂。”流川见樱木迟迟没有反应，看他那副看着自己愣怔的模样，揣测着樱木以前还没有用这种平和过了头的神情长时间看着自己，什么时候竟然变得温顺？

“嗯？”樱木想象中的场景绘声绘色，看到流川的脸向他靠近，竟然莽撞地想要伸手抱住他。

幸好在接触到流川的时候反应过来，动作突然变得僵硬，硬生生只是抓着流川两边手臂侧面的衣服，才没有让自己的行为显得太过可疑。

不过即使如此，他们之间的距离也已经拉近。两个人靠得太近时，各自属于两个人的空间便像是互相融入一样，形成两个人之间独特的氛围，也就无法再使彼此在这种类似两个人共存的状态中固守自身，所以让他们都感到很不自然。于是樱木便生硬地将手一点点松开，然后再慢慢收回。

“那你再睡一下吧。”

樱木咳嗽了两声，“嗓子好疼。”

“我把药拿来。”流川站起来。

“还要……”

流川已经快走到门口。尽管碍于樱木的身体状况，对樱木的态度已经非常客气，但他看樱木像是刻意利用自己的样子，便有些不耐烦。

“干嘛？还要什么？”

樱木仿佛是因为嗓子痛而皱起眉似的眯起眼，增添了一点孩子气，去除了一些过于活跃而窜出的戾气。他不是从哪里学来的，也不是刻意做出好让自己蒙混过关的，但依然不改变这种做法很狡猾的事实。

“喝水。”

流川叹了口气，“知道了。”

即便流川离开，樱木也依然注视着他的背影。流川走路不扭胯，衣服也不贴身，虽然能看出来大体身形，但是腰线和臀部的轮廓一点也不明显，和樱木往常看的AV中的场景很不一样。原来现实中是这样的啊，本以为只是以前没有注意，但现在就算细致观察也看不到什么东西。好想捏捏那个屁股，不知道是什么手感，会不会比他的胸还要白。不禁使樱木浮想联翩。

啊……好想，好想做爱……


	14. Chapter 14

14

流川把药和水放在樱木床头，便立即离开。

“你这就走了？”

“就是因为你，我上班都快要迟到了。”流川转过头瞥了他一眼，樱木自知理亏，便没有提出其他要求。

他吃了药之后，迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，醒来时大概因为补了觉，状态比之前要好，饥饿感便有机会浮现上来。

他起来随便找了点东西充饥，又躺回到床上。

一个人在家无事可做，刚睡醒没多久，暂时睡不着，他想了半天该怎么利用闲暇时刻。他想起早上因为流川在场而没能发泄出的欲望，这时候倒是刚好可以用来做这件事。

躺在温暖的被窝里，吃饱喝足，刚睡醒，有点精神，虽然因为感冒而有些头晕，嗓子依然不舒服，但自慰依然是件快乐的事。

他找了部AV助兴。照常他是喜欢看胸部丰满的女优的，这次也依然如此。

那位女优的皮肤白皙，乳头颜色自然也并不算深。平常看的时候不觉得有什么特殊，等到她投入进去兴致正浓时，突出的胸脯竟然染上淡淡的粉红色，这才得以看出她的皮肤本身有多白。

樱木也不是第一次看这位女优的影片，但是他从那身过于白皙的皮肤中，突然想到流川是不是也会像她一样。流川被他撞见那次，和那个女人做的时候，是不是也会全身泛出温热的粉色？他的皮肤是不是比和他做的那个女人还要白？

樱木没有细看那个女人，别说皮肤白不白，连长相也没看到。

他把记忆中流川的肤色与女优的肤色相比较，但影片本身的打光很强，和现实中的情况差别太大，实在很难互相比较。不过流川的皮肤一向很白，他倒是没有问过其他人的想法，但他从小到大都觉得流川的皮肤非常白，在太阳底下就像会反光一样，白得刺眼，白得刻薄。流川本来看起来就难以亲近，没有表情时也是一副冷淡的样子，过于白皙的皮肤就更让他的温度降低，看起来冷冰冰的，和他那副性格倒是很相配。

如果要假想流川在兴奋时，身体会是什么模样，起码肤色的变化可以从这位女优身上参考一下。

产生了这样的联想之后，便根本停不下来。他本身只是想单纯发泄一下，撸出来就好了，但是现在却发现只靠眼前的视觉刺激已经无法满足，甚至让他感觉有些索然无趣，只是赤裸的身体互相缠绕。女优的身材很好长相亦可，男优算不上好看，不过与外表条件质量普遍不高的广大男优市场相比之下还算端正，身材也没有到倒胃口的程度，就算用来单纯欣赏也算是高质量。

他尝试多撸动几下，从生理体验带动欲望反应，但是却依然没有什么效果。而且之前还有分泌的前列腺液反而逐渐干涸，撸动阴茎的动作也就随之越来越干涩，更加难以有感觉。怎么会这样？

只是想要简单爽一下而已，却也没办法成功，难道现在这也变成奢望了吗？这让樱木有些沮丧，一股无名火憋在胸口。

不行，势必要打出来，不弄出来更难受。

不仅是生理上需要发泄，此时心理上更加需要发泄。

之前的方法行不通，他便想换换口味，找了自己平时不会看的题材，不求符合自己的审美和要求，只要视觉冲击足够强烈，能够让他这次得以发泄才是主要。

他光是找助兴的AV就花去不少时间，在一边找一边看的时候，感觉自己的阴茎都快要等不及而疲软了。于是，想要手淫的欲望便更加凶猛，欲望本身已经成为了目的。只差一个助兴的东西，让他能够在心理上被挑拨起性欲，然后自然而然地来一次结结实实的射精。

他找了部自己平时不会看的AV，没有立即跳过的原因是看了几个镜头，发现这个女优的演技还不错，起码容易让人进入状态。

之所以说这部AV他平常绝对不会看，因为这个女优的胸部比较小，并不大，资料栏上写着罩杯是C，但看起来并不像，顶多只到B。她的个子比较高，与一般男优差不多，而且明显勤于锻炼，腹肌很明显，但是有些太瘦了，肋骨较为突出。

长相不算非常甜美，也不是第一眼看上去能够吸引眼球的，但好在耐看，气质理性，拒绝人的时候那副清高的模样还是有点情趣，让人更加想要侵犯。

樱木快进着看，最后一个场景是女优的白衬衫和丝袜都被撕烂，上半身被红色的绳子束缚起来，手被绑在身后，绳子在锁骨处和腹部缠了几道，正好将不大的胸部挤在中间。尽管用绳子上下挤压，胸部依然不显得大，尤其躺下来时，几乎和男人一样。

镜头为了要拍得更加细致，使重要部位放大，便舍弃了整体性，逐渐只对着身体拍。镜头向侧边移动，平拍着女优较为平坦的胸部。

这个女优的皮肤比较健康，大概是因为喜欢锻炼，看她的腹肌和修长但结实的大腿就看得出来。但由于打光的作用，镜头又拉得非常近，健康肤色的好处倒是显现了出来，显得更为柔和。而且在此时，樱木正需要单纯的刺激，白皙的皮肤固然好看，但在强光之下难免有些冷冰冰的。

这都不算什么。大概是那种类型他看惯了，今天想要找些刺激，却无论如何也提不起兴致，让他懊恼不已。小麦色的皮肤显得更加性感，被汗水润湿时效果尤其强烈。

樱木没有放过这突然划过的可能性，把可以引起他性欲的丁点细节的作用一再夸大，一用再用，让他的性欲旺盛起来，把他的身体烤热起来，肌肉一旦得到了锻炼，紧张起来，人也会比较容易被挑动欲望。

早上硬得那样不合时宜，说硬就硬，好像稍微撸几下就能射，此刻却突然变得难以做到。

樱木看着镜头上胸部的特写，思绪不禁被带到别处。他想流川的胸是不是大概就这个大小，肯定不会有这么软，但这女人躺下来时，在被抽插之时胸部也不怎么摇晃，不过也有可能是男优晃的力道还不够大……

他越想越离谱，感觉十分有身临其境的感受。但并不是自己在AV中，而是女优的身体看起来就像是流川的。他看过流川脱了衣服之后的样子，尽管没有仔细观察，但还是注意过流川有腹肌，这女优的腹肌很明显，在日本女优中实属难能可贵。这么一看，就觉得更加相像。

要说像，当然没有达到非常高的相似度，男人的身体和女人的身体本身差别就大，况且流川身材高大，在男性中也属于体格健壮的，近四十岁，却依然保持良好的锻炼习惯。人到中年，腹部最容易堆积脂肪，但他的腹肌依然能够看得出来。

樱木从小到大看了流川的身体这么久，倒也对他的身材习以为常，不觉得是什么新鲜事。而他自己从小好动，天生力气大、体力好，所有学科中只有体育没有挂过科。在进入篮球部之前，喜欢拳击，高强度的运动也充分锻炼了他的肌肉，这倒也在打架上帮了他不少。

但在接触的人越来越多之后，他才发现像流川这样的人实属少数，就算在没有流川年纪大的人中，很多都已大腹便便。他倒也不是看不起缺少肌肉的人，只是他从小被流川不知不觉培养了固定思想，他对流川已经足够鄙夷，便想当然地认为其他人总该要好过流川，在身材上也不应该例外。

樱木在最初被挑起性欲时，就是因为看着女优兴奋的样子，觉得仿佛也看到流川兴奋时的反应一般。但是他却不知道哪根筋搭错，非要跟自己的性幻想对着干，规定自己不要走神，只看着AV中的人，才逐渐失去感觉，没想到后来再让欲望苏醒过来会这么困难。

他那时哪里知道自己到了不想着流川就没有感觉的程度，要是可以选择的话，他才不想光明正大地依靠对流川的性幻想自慰。

虽然他这么做过，但是也并不是次次如此，也没有到不想着他就撸不下去的地步。

怎么会变成这样？因为想要改变这样的情况，想要验证就算不依靠对流川的性幻想，自己也能照常手淫，照常有性欲，所以才偏偏要与自己作对。

但在经历了那么长时间的半勃起的状态之后，他已经顾不上这些，不管做什么，只要能挑起性欲，能射精，就行。

既然看那女优的身体有些像流川，便尝试着将那种想法沉淀下去，把自己也陷入其中。流川也被强迫扒光了衣服，平时穿的白衬衫被撕烂，像破布似的挂在身上，也被红色的绳子束缚着上身，胸的周围被挤压着使胸部更加突出，像是女人的胸部。他抗拒地扭转身体，但没关系，他被束缚着，被自己狠狠压倒在地上，根本没办法反抗得了。流川的身体要真是放在自己面前，可真不知道要怎么玩。

从哪里玩起好呢？他好想知道流川的胸尝起来是什么感觉。流川要是也被那样捆绑的话，乳头也会受到压力被挤出来吧，像是故意似的送到自己手边，手指随便拨动一下，摸一摸，应该就会很敏感。再由自己随意嗦弄，想怎么舔就怎么舔，可以随便吸吮，就算流川恨得牙痒痒，他的胸还是在自己手里。流川反抗得越厉害，自己就可以在上面咬一口，用舌头刮蹭着他乳头上的凹陷，他是会继续咒骂自己，还是也会有感觉？

樱木甚至感到流川的胸此时就在自己手里，临空就可以感觉到他的胸脯的手感。屏幕上女优的胸部晃动了一下，樱木的想象也随之作出回应。不，流川的胸不会这么软，肯定要更有弹性，更好吸，咬起来的口感肯定也好得不得了……

他咽了一口口水。想、想吃流川的奶子，好想，好像就在嘴边，张口就能吃到，好像闻到了流川奶子的香味，流川的味道……今天流川回来的时候，要闻闻他身上的味道……

都是流川把自己害成这样，害得自己没办法好好打飞机，都是流川……樱木狠狠埋怨着流川，一边更加卖力地撸动阴茎。


	15. Chapter 15

15

好在状态已经恢复过来，马眼处不断地流出前液，因为激动，身上也流了许多汗，接触到的皮肤上布满汗水，变得滑溜溜的，像是躺在温暖的水里，把欲望、精液都流入到这一汪热切的水里。有这像是纵容的环境，性欲只增不减。

和AV上的男优不同，樱木不喜欢一上来便让女优双腿大开地干，明明是强迫的题材，却失去了题材本身的意义，使女优软化的过程太多，没怎么推拒就双腿大开地干了起来。流川才不可能同意他这么做，绝对不会对着他乖乖把腿张开。

他也不喜欢这样，所以便闭上眼，不再看着画面，但也顾不得把它关上，依然能听到做爱的嗯嗯啊啊声和肉体互相撞击拍打的声音。

他想把流川的双腿并拢，平放在地上，两条腿贴得紧紧的，然后自己再操进他的身体里，把他的上半身压在下面，随意舔弄，流川根本反抗不了。他的两条腿也被自己压制，整个人都被自己抱在怀里，都不用费心去压住他，只用一根阴茎就能把他钉住。

流川什么都不能做，他要是实在不愿意，只能哭泣。还不知道那家伙哭起来是什么样子？要是让自己不高兴的话，那打上两巴掌也可以，全由自己控制，让他哭得更凶好了。

后面要是这么做实在不方便，就把流川的腿架在身体两边，把他的肛门掰开，全都露出来，让他的下体一览无余。

流川肯定也不愿意，那就要自己扳着他的膝盖把腿掰开。要享受掰开的乐趣，不能一次性就做到，要一点点掰开，让他哭喊，让他反抗却什么都做不了。挣扎好了，尽力挣扎，就是要看他被钳在手里奋力扑腾又挣脱不了的样子。那才有趣。

一想到流川的下体，樱木可还没好好看过那里呢。以前虽然也不避讳，但是也不可能仔细观察，谁想过自己现在会迷恋上这家伙。要换做是以前的自己，肯定要对自己现在这副随时都想对流川上下其手的下流模样嗤之以鼻。

大概是因为没接触过流川的下体，那里对樱木来说还是个秘密，正因为没有观察过，又没有其他可能性让流川脱了裤子把屁股对着他，所以那里才更加吸引他的注意力，仿佛因为隐秘性和强烈的专注力，流川的那里在樱木的想象中变得热乎乎的。

肯定是热乎乎的吧，樱木摸着自己的，自己那里也会比其他地方要容易烫，流川肯定也是同样。摸上流川那里的话，因为温度较高，肯定很敏感，一碰到那里薄薄的皮肤，身体就会打颤。这还是往没那么下流的方面想。

流川一向是没有情趣的人，又不会听之任之，别说和自己做爱，被自己摸一下都介意，小气得很。就算因为其他说得过去的借口，被自己摸了下体，全身也会瞬间僵硬，不可能会像那些女优演的那样，没多久就软倒在怀里。

其实就亲一下也是好的。唉。

顺从自己的性幻想之后，事情就顺利得多。樱木其间还暂停过几次，让自己先缓缓，好不要那么早射，细细享受勃起时的快感。现在他并不担心射得太慢，兴致上来，没多久就感觉要高潮。

反复忍住几次，所以当他最后射的时候，射精非常猛烈，持续的时间又长，而且快感不同于以往，是像波浪一样一波一波袭来。全身大汗的他浸在柔软的床垫和温热的汗水中，幸福的快感阵阵扫过全身，真像是被潮水包裹住。

这下不仅将不适发泄了一通，而且又把流川好好利用了一把，让他无比满足。快感加重了他原来因为感冒而产生的晕眩。

此刻也没有什么事好做了，他从床头的抽纸里抽了几张纸草草擦了下，也不顾满身大汗和溅在衣服上没有擦干净的精液，手更是顾不上洗，只是用纸巾把精液擦掉之后，便心满意足地睡着了。

他一直睡到流川下班。那时候天色已经晚了下来，今天流川回到家的时间有点迟。

当流川打开樱木房间的灯时，樱木以为流川才下班回家，那应该还不是很迟，但是当他睁开眼时，发现已经到了晚上。

突如其来的灯光太过刺眼，他连眼睛还没有完全睁开，一边被灯光刺得发痛，一边又非要迷迷糊糊地看着流川，急切地爬起来问他：“你去哪里了？”

“上班。能去哪里？”流川走到他面前，“有没有好一点？”

“呃……”樱木口齿不清地答道，“你下班去哪里了？”

“回家啊。”流川看樱木的眼神终于变成以往的不屑。

“不是……”樱木揉了揉眼睛，“你不是早就下班了吗？怎么现在才回来？”

“部门聚餐。干嘛？这你也要问？”

樱木怕流川又会觉得自己管得太多，虽然想要继续问下去，又因为这个念头有些犹豫不决。

流川应该不会对他说假话，况且他也不屑于对自己撒谎。就算自己因为流川流连在外而郁闷，流川也压根不会在乎。既然他说了是部门聚餐，那应该就是真话。

但谁知道部门里是不是也有人对流川有下流的想法，说不定不仅有女人，也会有男人拥有同样的想法。毕竟自己也会对流川想入非非，怎么确保他就不能招惹其他男人的喜爱？

他为此耿耿于怀，却又因为不能问出口而内心苦闷，流川肯定又会嫌自己烦。

“我饿了，你没有带吃的回来吗？”

“你一天没吃东西吗？”

他当然不是什么都没吃，但是他为了博取流川的同情心，想让流川对自己温柔一点，不说吃了，也不说没吃，只是沉默地看着流川，眉眼下垂，好像很可怜的样子。

他并不是刻意要做个虚伪的人，只是当流川询问他时，因为惊讶而露出好像有一些关切的神色，被他敏锐地捕捉到。当他发现有被流川关心的可能时，他找不到不继续利用下去的理由。

再说，他也没有睁眼说瞎话，他可没有撒谎，没有说他一天都没吃东西，只是流川自己那么认为，但那又不是他的责任。

在樱木的记忆里，流川一直是单身一人，刚进入社会时收入不高，况且还要照顾他这个拖油瓶，为了节省开销，逐渐也学会自己做饭。家里还有一些食材，考虑到樱木感冒，可能又有点发烧，流川给他煮了一碗热腾腾的拉面。

樱木休息了一天，状态已经比早上好很多，而且直到现在只吃了一顿，胃口大开，把面汤都喝得一干二净。尽管流川不说，但作为做饭的人，自己煮的东西被吃得一点不剩，心情不由自主就变得愉悦起来，看着樱木吃面的样子，也觉得顺眼多了。

所以和平常吃完就各回各自的房间不同，流川还有心情问了句，“饱了吗？”

不知道是不是因为樱木个头比较大，他从小胃口就比同龄人大，进入青春期后，饭量更是突飞猛进。

流川与樱木生活这么久，也了解他这一点，尽管有时常常作对，但那大多数是因为樱木对自己没有理由的敌意，自己才予以反击，要不然也不会对恩师的遗孤无缘无故地苛待。在自己眼里，那就是个不懂事的小孩子，没有必要和他认真。

他以为樱木一天都没有吃东西，煮面的时候便煮了很多。没有让他失望，樱木吃得干干净净。

不出所料，樱木把肚子填饱了之后，仿佛整个人都被浇灌了养分，他抬起头，眼睛晶亮，“还有吗？”

樱木腹诽自己这次的招数确实很成功，流川竟然一反常态，对他问长问短不说，还主动要帮他再做点吃的？会做些什么呢，要吃什么好，流川会不会问自己想要吃什么？要快点想到，要不然让流川等太久，他又会失去耐心。

流川把樱木吃完的碗端起来，向洗碗池走去，“冰箱里还有面包。”

樱木立刻垂下了肩膀。早上才吃过面包，现在看来不是什么新鲜的选择。他本来期盼着流川会再给他做点什么东西吃的……

知道流川留给他的“惊喜”是面包之后，他一瞬间便不想再加餐，反正面汤喝得多，也差不多饱了。

不过还算好，流川没有让他洗碗，看来还是担心自己的。想到流川在有意地关心着自己，他还是感到很开心。


	16. Chapter 16

16

这段时间，樱木经常主动向流川问起三井。

“你没有和三井一起吃饭吗？”

“我为什么要和他吃饭。”

樱木撇撇嘴，“你之前不是经常和他一起出去吃饭吗？你们俩不是关系挺好的吗？”

“哪有经常，再说不是都带你一起去了吗？”

樱木尽量装作只是随口问问的样子，“那你什么时候再和他一起去吃饭？”

“你问这个干什么？”樱木的行为实在惹人怀疑，但是流川想不明白樱木和三井能有什么关系，“这个谁知道？”

“哦……”

“你问这个干什么？”樱木的异常太明显，不能不让人在意，就是流川也觉得可疑。

樱木耸耸肩，选择不回答，顺便用其他话题转移流川的注意力，“最近有人给你介绍对象了吗？”

他被流川注视得有些不安，他又想到流川不喜欢被限制自由，也不会喜欢被拷问似的问这问那。自己今天问的是有些多，而且比较集中，才会容易让流川起疑心，下次应该分散开来问，早上问两个，下午问两个，晚上问两个……今天的问题数目已经使用完毕，看来不能再问了。

仿佛生怕被流川责备一样，樱木自知理亏，心虚得不得了，不停回避着流川的目光，但在确认流川有没有放过自己，下一次再向流川看去时，却发现流川依然盯着自己。

流川又不会打他，责难他时也算不上骂，虽然樱木总是觉得流川的性格刻薄，但和学校的老师相比，流川这个家长真是温柔得不得了。

但是在流川那审视的眼神下，樱木还是非常胆战心惊，之前在乎的问题也不再追究结果，下次再说吧。他现在只想流川赶快将注意力从自己身上挪走。他低着头像是在地上找蚂蚁似的，来回在地上摩擦鞋底。

人在紧张的时候容易做出蠢事，樱木现在就看起来很蠢，而且是蠢得一目了然，把“我另有所图，我做错事”写在脸上，还嫌不够，用实际举动充分表现出来。

流川看他蠢得如此明显还不自知的样子，尽管他总是嫌弃樱木幼稚，但在这时候，樱木表现出的符合他年龄的孩子气的模样倒不令人讨厌，甚至有点可爱。

于是，虽然他还是猜不透樱木在筹划什么鬼点子，但他本就不是喜欢刨根问底的人。再说三井不是坏人，可能樱木和三井关系好，想要见一见面，也就不再在意。

樱木是想见到三井，但不是因为急着和三井聊天玩耍。要是能够看到三井，他想问问三井最近流川有没有和什么人交往。他没办法问流川那么私密的问题，流川肯定不会告诉他，还很有可能会被流川厌烦，那样就更不可能喜欢自己了。

想来想去，还是问三井比较靠谱。在樱木了解的流川的圈子里，只有三井他比较熟悉，其他人……好像也没见过流川再见过其他人。对了，还有那个和他在车里做爱的女人，到现在樱木还不知道那个女人是谁。他想过要问流川，但每次都觉得时机不对，问不出口。有时氛围还比较融洽，他又不想打破气氛。唉。

他觉得三井应该和流川很熟悉，起码在同事里应该是最熟悉的了，流川的其他朋友……樱木也没有见过，他想可能流川就没几个朋友。

那问三井是最好的选择了。趁流川去结账或是上洗手间的时候，他就非常自然地问问三井。不过不知道之后三井会不会跟流川说，怎么能暗示三井不要把跟自己说的话告诉流川呢……

明天是休息日，所以流川没有在吃完饭之后就立刻回自己的房间，各做各的事。他坐在沙发上，打开了电视，房子里面与平常不同多了些声音，也多了生机，像是普通家庭中独属于家庭的温暖，这种感觉吸引着人想要聚集在一起。或许这是群居动物的基因里的天性。

自从和流川坦白之后，樱木就一直想要多制造相处的机会，现在这么好的时机当然不能错过。他的心情也正处于一种恬淡的愉快之中，也好多天没有和流川起争执，这段时间相处还算融洽，所以要靠近的话，在心理上不会经受自尊这道关卡的犹豫。他几步跑跳着靠在流川旁边，几乎是撞在流川身上。

“干嘛？你不要贴着我。”流川用手肘将樱木推开，但当他回到原位时，樱木又向他倒了过去。

樱木嗓子眼里发出像是小动物一样“呜呜”的不满声，“我冷。”

流川盯着电视屏幕的眼睛看向樱木，伸出一只手，“手给我。”

樱木前阵子才无意中感冒，流川以为樱木是不是又生什么毛病，看他的神情和语气倒并不是戏谑。

樱木看了一眼流川摊开的手心，难得从他脸上看不到什么表情。他把右手乖乖交到流川手上。

他年纪不大，个头也比流川矮一些，虽然看他从小到大长个子的轨迹，以后应该会超过流川，但现在还没有赶上。平常两个人没有牵过手，也没有人会想到要去比较，现在樱木把自己的手放在流川的手上，这么一看，才发现他的手好像比流川的手还要大。

但细想一下，这种情况也不奇怪。他刚打篮球时，因为不懂规则，单手抓着篮球跑，被当时的队长单独开小灶苦练好久。而那时候他才升上高一，却能够轻易做到单手抓篮球，确实不可思议。

在以前，他的手大这一点还只是在打架的时候能够抓住别人的头才显示这一突出的优点，没想到在打篮球时也能派上用场。他自己并不觉得是什么稀奇的事，只有做不到的人会觉得稀奇。大概在他看来，不能单手抓篮球的人才是“异类”吧。

就像现在，他明确自己喜欢流川之后，竟然没有经历什么适应期。对于自己喜欢流川这件事，只是因为流川是自己从小便一向讨厌的，还总是想尽办法与之作对的人，才因为无法低下头的自尊心，与自己的真实感受斗争了好久。

但他倒是根本没有想过除此之外，自己不能喜欢流川，不能和流川做爱的理由。同性恋？养父子？他才不在乎，那在他看来都不重要。不，连“不重要”的程度都谈不上，他根本没有将那些会被他人所顾忌的事纳入顾虑之中。

对他而言，重要的只是事情的主体，只是流川。他以前是讨厌流川的，流川对他也算不上很好，他讨厌流川，怎么可以喜欢自己讨厌的人？但流川与他之间的隔阂，在人际交往之间最会被别人考虑的社会因素，却从来没有进入过他的脑海。

流川不知道，在樱木向自己告白之前，已经经历过与自己苦苦较真的时期。所以流川总觉得那是因为樱木太小，容易冲动，遇事又不成熟，很可能只是因为一些错误的引导，就擅自决定喜欢的人。但那是谁都好，偏偏会是自己。如果他喜欢的是别人，那无论是谁，自己也不会管。

难道是喜欢年长的吗？父母走得早，自己又不是一个富有爱心的监护人，给他的关爱不够多，流川这么想来，樱木确实很有可能会容易被年长者所吸引。

流川突然产生了一个令他十分不适的念头，如果要是说樱木只是因为对于年长者容易产生感情上的寄托，而将那种感情逐渐发展为喜欢，那不是更容易把对照顾他长大的自己的亲情误当作是喜欢？

他仿佛是终于想通了令自己百思不得其解的问题，解开了樱木喜欢自己的事实，便更不把樱木当作一回事，决定要在樱木下一次再缠着自己的时候，就要跟他好好聊聊，把自己发现的“真相”告诉他。

樱木把手放在流川的手上，还没有来得及感染上流川的温度，就被流川反手打掉。

“你根本不冷。”

那个说法当然只是借口，樱木在冬天都热得像个小火炉，更何况现在天气还没有完全冷下来。

樱木被打开得有些措手不及，他在将手放在流川的手上时，脸上之所以没有表情，是因为他不仅有些心虚，还因为不知道流川要做什么，心里有点难耐的悸动。这下刚升起的期待还没有焐热，就被清脆地打掉，难免有些失落。

他不是想要流川牵着他的手，或者对他亲亲抱抱，那根本不现实，他没有想过。这么想来，流川要抓着他的手，确实没有什么其他令他期待的事。拍开他的手，实在是十分合情合理。

樱木有些气冲冲地靠在流川旁边，在流川斜眼瞥向自己，又要表达不满时，他及时地向旁边稍微挪了挪，没有靠在流川身上。尽管没有隔开安全距离，但樱木脸上那副生着闷气显得搞笑的表情，让流川暂时放弃了严格的要求。

所以后来当樱木逐渐慢慢把身体上的重量向流川身上施加时，流川竟然出人意料地没有发作。

樱木总是千方百计地向流川身上靠。就算不介意他们并不太适应的亲近距离，樱木的重量也不轻。流川此时似乎并不想与樱木起冲突，干脆起身去洗澡。这大概也是他让步的一种方式吧。

流川是离开了，但是手机依然放在沙发上。他一般是在吃过饭后就回自己房间，反正不会像刚才这样和樱木在同一狭窄区域相对而坐，手机应该也是在他自己的房间里，所以樱木以前并没有经受过窥视的诱惑。最近这段时间，他变得对流川和别人的交往情况很在意，这次正好有一个绝佳的机会放在眼前，简直是极大的诱惑。

他刚才没有注意到这一点时，那倒还好。但此时他在注意到他可以窥探流川的手机时，心跳立刻加速起来，比剧烈运动还容易让他兴奋。这种又紧张又兴奋的情绪让他有些飘飘然，也无法在此时考虑到风险和后果，没想太多，就拿起流川的手机把玩起来。

流川的手机和他的不是同一型号，他的手机是自己挑的，当然是流川付钱。他的手大，当然是喜欢屏幕越大的越好。流川的手机就是最多人用的IPhone，尽管也是Plus，但相比较樱木选的最吸引年轻人的全屏幕手机，稍微小了一点。他把手机反复把玩，颠过来倒过去地看，发现这款那么多人用的手机也不过如此而已，真不知道为什么那么多人用。

樱木用惯了自己的手机，尽管Plus是很多人用的型号，没什么稀奇，但又因为那是流川使用的手机，好像被赋予了一些不同的意义。个性鲜明的年轻人对于大众使用的东西不屑一顾，他们追求特殊，认为那些人没有自己的想法，但因为那是流川的东西，就是流川的一部分，因此也具有了流川的特点，好像也并不是那么令人唾弃。

手机需要解锁，但是只能指纹解锁。樱木尝试了自己的指纹，果然没有用。

越是打不开，越是想要看看里面有什么东西。流川的相册里会有些不可告人的东西吗？会有他自己或是其他女人的裸照吗？说不定他和表面看起来完全不一样，是个私生活淫乱的人渣，不仅经常一夜情，还会在做爱的时候拍照。

樱木为了让自己不失望，或者正是因为在意，而刻意向糟糕的方向想象，但在让他生气的同时，却也让他有些兴奋。他感到自己的阴茎抵在自己的腿根，逐渐开始坚硬。啊，鸡鸡有点勃起了。

突然，他手里的手机响了一声，虽然声音不大，但是因为他做贼心虚，吓了一跳，差点把手机扔出去。

有信息来了。反正也没有办法解锁，随便看也不会被发现。樱木大胆地随意点着手机。

樱木没想到还会遇到这种意外的惊喜。信息没有全部显示出来，但从显示出来的部分中已经可以看出很多，起码这是让樱木非常在意的事情。

“流川君能联系我，我真的很高兴！明天晚上可以吗？如果不可……”

看不到的时候千方百计想要窥探流川的隐私，这下看到了又心急如焚，身上一阵冷一阵热，真比生病还难受。可是这又是光靠着急也派不上用场的事，向流川兴师问罪吗？他是什么，有资格去限制流川的自由？他和流川又不是恋人关系，只是他喜欢流川，流川对他的感情可一点不在乎，说不定谈恋爱就是想要早点结婚，再把他甩开！再过几年，等他成年，流川就可以找借口正式让自己离开他了。

我不要再喜欢流川了！那个家伙就只会玩弄自己而已，根本不把自己放在眼里！

从今天开始，不要再喜欢流川了！


	17. Chapter 17

17

樱木之前是被青春期的喜欢冲昏了头脑，现在被一盆冷水当头浇下来，不仅镇定下来，反而壮大了胆。他终于没再忍住，也顾不得上被流川训斥，把手机往流川面前一扔——还好没有掉在地上，手机在茶几上转了几圈，足够看出他态度很不好——审视着流川，说：“有人发信息给你。”

流川刚洗完澡，头发还没有吹干，脸颊因为刚浸过水，显得比以往更加年轻，“哦。”

他知道自己的手机有指纹锁，樱木打不开，他用不着担心樱木窥视自己的隐私。

“那个女人是谁？”樱木单刀直入。

流川拿起手机看了下，“你怎么确定这就是个女人？”

在那一瞬间，樱木有些慌乱。他确实没有想到不是女人的情况，那句话有些暧昧，但也并没有露骨到确认关系的程度。那这么说，自己是错怪流川了吗？万一是这样的话，那自己不是大错特错了？

但是流川也没有解释，樱木只是稍微手足无措，没有立刻放弃严肃处理的态度，还是要对流川凶恶一点。再说，不是女人又怎么样，说不定他为了躲避自己，也愿意和其他男人上床呢？反正无论是谁，就是不愿意接受自己！

“什么时候开始的？”他依然紧皱眉头，使自己尽量显得很不好对付的样子。

流川满不在乎地用毛巾擦拭着头发，只斜睨他一眼，连正眼都不瞧他，“跟你有关系吗？”

“怎么没有？”多次被打击的失落让樱木也失去了退路，现在比起被流川讨厌，流川根本就没有半点考虑自己的表示。那自己这样小心翼翼地试图积累流川对自己的好感，又有什么用？

流川还没有来得及说话，樱木突然站起来，走过去的速度快到带起的一阵风扑在流川脸上。

他抓住了流川的手腕，按压在流川的身体两边。流川本能地尝试挣开，却意外地发现樱木不知道什么时候已经成长到出乎自己意料的地步，自己竟然在力量上被他压制住。处在被控制的地位，令流川有些慌乱起来。

“是我先喜欢你的！你为什么不能接受我？”樱木的举动太过迅猛，流川一时没有反应过来，竟然有些怔忪。况且他又反抗不了樱木的力气，没办法做出反应。

到了这一步，樱木什么也顾不上，反正能闯的祸都闯了，既然都要被流川责怪，那就要让这趟“骂”发挥价值。

他的上身猛地前倾，嘴唇就压在了流川的嘴上。这次他没有那么纯情，只是单纯地嘴唇相触。他并没有维持嘴唇表面相碰的状态多久，就张开嘴含入了流川的嘴唇，不止如此，还伸出舌头钻进流川的双唇缝隙，趁流川没来得及反应的时候赶紧抵开牙关，直直搜索着流川的舌头。找到之后，便不客气地将流川的唇舌好好一阵吸吮，几乎要将流川口里的唾液都吞尽。

流川不得不给樱木一巴掌才能让他放开自己。不是他非要打樱木，当他反应过来之后，之前被压制住的手在樱木对流川的嘴唇得手之后放松了警惕，也不再太难挣开。但仅仅推搡樱木的身体，樱木根本不为所动，那副身体肌肉结实，像副铁板似的推也推不动。

流川感觉自己的嘴不是正在被吻，而是被咬，又疼又麻。他也就不再客气，不轻不重的一巴掌拍在樱木脸上。本以为樱木不会这么容易就松开自己，没想到只一下，樱木就放开了自己，也省得他再多费力气。

在那一刻，樱木脑海里的念头除了被那清脆的一巴掌刺激到的苦涩，还有一股从狭缝中迅猛窜出的甜蜜，流川对自己还是手下留情，要不然他早应该咬破自己的嘴唇，而不是这样不疼不痒的轻拍。如果不是清脆的声音在无人说话的状态下太过响亮，或许那都称不上是一个耳光。

流川就是这样，表面上与人疏远，态度冷酷，像是冷冰冰的一巴掌一样让他感到自己的尊严受到挑衅，但实际上对自己还是温柔的。

连被强吻时，也不舍得咬我。如果不是他实在关心我，不忍心让我疼，那难道……他也并不抗拒我的吻？

樱木低着头，声音闷闷的，“你也不讨厌我吧。”

流川还处在震惊之中，又惊又怒，出于本能性地防止樱木再次发起突袭，捂住了自己的嘴唇。而且嘴唇被樱木急切又猛烈的吻吮吸得到现在还依然阵阵发痛，连现在静静待在自己嘴里的舌头还仍旧发麻。

不仅是被吻一下这么简单的事，流川以前觉得亲吻很轻松，主要是个形式，用亲吻来表达这个动作之外的目的，但亲吻本身却不具有太多意义。他从未体会过亲吻本身体现的亲密程度所在，在亲吻的过程中会带来那么多细微的感受。

口腔不同于身体其他部分，除了触觉还有味觉，而内里的黏膜又赋予了身体上其余部分所无法达到的敏感度，单单只是在触觉这一项上，就无可比拟。

流川不知道自己是出于震惊才对口腔里的碰触如此敏感，还是他才发现亲吻竟然是件这么私密的事，舌头被吸吮着，舌根都在发痛，好像通过口腔，有自己无法控制的东西直接进入自己的身体里面。

现在口腔里似乎依然残留着樱木的气味，流川怀疑自己现在是否能正常地说话，在吞咽时咽下的是樱木的唾液还是自己的。被樱木飓风扫荡似的卷席过后，仅仅只是平常地闭着嘴，却感到十分怪异。他是拒绝樱木的亲密接触的，嘴唇表面可以擦掉，口腔内部被樱木刚刚触碰过的黏膜怎么擦拭干净，怎么才能把樱木留下的唾液和气味完全消除？

现在他明明只是闭着嘴，呼吸，正常地吞咽下自然分泌出的唾液，这些在平常根本不会引起他的注意的行为，一切都是下意识的举动，但现在他却搞不清是否还能够怀着坦然的心态做出这些维持基本生存的动作。否则，就像是与自己说出的话、与自己的态度相违背，不就是明明也对樱木的触碰、与他进行的亲密体液的交换，实际上毫无抵抗的意愿，统统接受了吗？

流川僵硬地动了动自己的舌头，明明在真正移动之前，身体的感受让自己误以为整个口腔都无法动弹，但舌头却依然灵活柔软，轻轻动一下就自然地在口腔黏膜上划过，触感依然湿滑温暖。

此时他体验到以前从未注意过的感受，没想到口腔内部的温度会这么高，上下颚都比平时自己在需要时触碰到时要敏感得多。从未体验过的微妙的酥痒不只是存在于口腔中，说不上难受，但因为他没有尝试过，也没有注意过，飘飘荡荡，连是在脸里还是在其他的地方都不知道，似乎在到处游窜，令这种感受更加奇怪，而令人在意。

和性爱时的快感不一样，性爱时的快感很明确，就像是为了要得到快感，所以事先将得到快感的念头输入进脑海里，所接触到的感受，除了痛感，但凡有些令人放松，或者让人容易激动，无论是酥麻还是瘙痒，都很快被认为是快感。

越是在意，口里的唾液分泌得越是迅速，平时也不见这么容易积累。他正犹豫着是否该把嘴里这一口唾液吞咽下去，那就像是他主动吃樱木的口水似的，这比让他吻樱木还要令他难以抉择。

樱木却以为流川也被自己所动摇，像是小狗似的把头钻进流川的胸前和颈窝，莽撞地磨蹭，顺着流川的颈部滑到脸旁，头向前一倾，又亲了过去。

他不仅在上面亲吻着流川，手上还绕到流川身后揽住了他的腰。他大概以为流川对他心软，顺从了他的行为，只是松松地搂抱住，所以并没有兴起警惕的心思，流川没费多大力气就把他从自己身上扯开。

樱木每次都被半途强硬打断，次数多了，他也无法理解，火气上涌。

“你明明都让我亲到了，为什么又把我拉开？每次都是这样，你要是不想让我亲的话，为什么又接受？”

流川也顾不得再擦嘴，“我什么时候接受你了？不是你硬要亲过来的吗？”

“那你不能躲开吗？不能把我推开吗？”

流川想要反驳你的力气太大了，但是他又想到，樱木还只是个未成年人，他与同龄人比起来是强壮了些，但难道真的到了自己都难以抵抗的地步吗？之前只是在一瞬间感到难以挣开，但自己如果再强硬一些，是不是能让这种事无法发生？

或者在第一次发生的时候，就教训樱木一顿，让他意识到事情的严重性。自己如果年轻一些，被人找麻烦时可不会这么客气，揍一顿就解决了。樱木的自尊心这么高，不可能受了打还死皮赖脸地追在自己屁股后面。

是自己对他太心慈手软了吗？那现在是不是要用强硬的手段对待樱木？


	18. Chapter 18

18

流川没有意识到，直到此时，他也仍然在犹豫，无法下定决心。尽管对樱木采取坚决的拒绝态度，却仍不与他拉开距离，相处方式依然和以前一样，一再让樱木误以为自己也有机会。其实他知道遇到这种情况应该怎么做，但那是对于一种与自己无关的情况而言，真的要付诸实践时，才觉得自己赞成的那种做法太残酷了，他无法对樱木狠下心。

樱木轻轻靠在流川身上，下巴抵在流川的肩膀，“我喜欢你，我对你也会有欲望，你没办法控制我，我也没有办法……”

他说这些话时的声音低沉，已经发育的声带还未完全脱去清脆的音色和稚嫩的语气，但每句话都像是烟花一样在流川的耳旁炸开，刺激着他的神经，这无疑对他是个考验。他或许在之前就已经察觉到樱木所说的那些内容，但听到樱木就在自己耳边说得如此凄切，偏偏那又是事实，在无法接受的同时，却又被樱木表现出的带着低头意味的示好所打动。如果这个孩子喜欢的不是自己，那自己会同情他。

“你要是把我留在身边，我就会一直这么对你。”

“你是在拿离家出走威胁我吗？”流川抬起头，樱木无法再继续倚靠在流川身上，也随之直起身子。

樱木不与他对视，盯着流川脖子到锁骨的地方看。他并不是有意去看流川裸露出的皮肤，他只是倔强地不与流川交换眼神。

“你如果不喜欢我的话，为什么不坚决点拒绝我？”他义正言辞地反问道。在他看来，流川更像是半推半就，但又不让他尽兴。他都被流川搞迷糊了，流川到底是接受他还是不接受他，以他的理解和经验根本没有办法分清。

“我拒绝你了。”

“但是你只是说说，”樱木不得不抬起了头，“你做得也不好，你不还是会关心我吗？你要是拒绝我的话，就不应该和我接吻！”

关心他是流川以前也会做的事，现在因为樱木对流川表白，拒绝樱木的表白是一回事，但流川却无法当机立断地将两人之间的关系完全切断，难道有这个必要吗？这也能被拿来当做理由？

但他没有机会解释这件事，因为樱木的后半句话更加需要他的注意。

“是你自己突然扑过来。”

“那你就不该让我亲到你两次！”

流川的脑海里一片混乱，他自己也开始怀疑为什么会让樱木亲到两次。在樱木向自己靠近时，自己是意识到的。在经历了第一次的强吻之后，自己应该意料到他会想要做什么，但是没有及时避开。为什么？他清晰地记得自己在那一刻是有意识的，他甚至还在思考着，要不要躲开。

因为他知道自己似乎并没有以为的那么坚定，所以他才无法理直气壮地与樱木争辩，他自己也分不清了，到底该怎么向他解释，要怎么向自己解释。

对自己来说，樱木只是个孩子，是个和自己一起长大的孩子。自己从不将他当作儿子，但他依然幼小，我要担起多大的责任，才能对得起他的人生？流川枫不是一个富有责任心的人，他做他想做的事，不圆滑，也不算特别任性。养育孩子又是责任的集合体，所以流川当然不想要养育一个孩子，主动承担不属于他的责任，不是流川枫的风格。

但他不得不承认，养育一个孩子所要承担的责任实在太过重大，他付出得不够多。但如果此时任由他错下去，日后能够坦然面对吗？当他在樱木身上找到与他亲生父母相似的特质时，就会被提醒他的责任、他的义务。

到底要怎么做，才是对的？他尽可能减少对樱木的影响，让他自由发展个人的想法、心智、行为，尽可能给予樱木最大限度的自由，仿佛就以此减少自己对他施加负面影响的可能。

“你如果不把我赶走，我就会一直这么对你。”樱木像是诱导一般用下巴在流川的肩上轻轻滑动，巧妙又自然地与他拉近距离，几乎与他交颈。

此时他没有和自尊心作任何交战，少年特有的倔强又清澈的威胁，已初具健壮雏形的身体因为处在成长阶段而具有独特又吸引人的矛盾感，这一矛盾体在做出分明与话语表达所不同的讯息，不仅不显得奇怪，反而正是因为它本身恣意成长却还未到达十分强悍的地步，让他表示出的对来自靠近对方安抚的渴望，能够具有令人着迷的能力。

比起流川对樱木心软，不如说是他从樱木身上感受到令自己感到陌生的爱意，内心不禁产生了动摇，似乎无法再镇定地做一个清醒的旁观者。在对这份爱意产生疑问的同时，不由自主地稍微让自己下沉，为了想要解答自己的疑问，尝试去体验那份被爱与用对方的方式去爱的感觉，只是这一试验，就产生了更加陌生的晕眩。

与樱木相比，流川应该是在爱情这一方面更加有话语权的。尽管他一直没有结婚，但也是有过几次恋爱的，他并不陌生恋爱这件事。对他来说，爱情并不是像电影或书里说的那样具有强大的力量，他认为那是故意夸张，但也没有无聊到令他唾弃，只是一项普通的体验、一种基本的感受，并没有那么复杂。

但此时，他却疑惑于为什么樱木要如此倔强又令人同情地喜欢着自己？难道那不只是因为身体上的冲动吗？那个孩子那么年轻，难道对自己的感情就已经上升到“爱”的程度了吗？他都快要可怜起樱木，对樱木来说，喜欢自己好像是一件痛苦的事。

流川轻叹了口气，“以后不要这么做了。”

“不行，我就告诉你，我会一直这么对你！”樱木觉得此时流川的语气听起来让人十分难过。他还有什么好能再失去的，竟然放肆地抱住流川。

他本只想要紧紧抱住流川，让他好不再那么骄傲，但是他不知不觉已经勃起，在抱住流川时，硬挺的阴茎将柔软的运动裤顶起，直直抵在流川的身上。他正想让流川知道自己的想法，知道在他身边意味着什么，就摇摆着腰部在流川的身上轻轻顶弄起来。

为什么流川还是在对他进行这些无用的劝导？仿佛只要以后像以前一样，没有过分的亲密接触，只要不亲吻、不做爱，就可以闭起眼睛当作什么都没有发生一样，就好像他想要和流川做爱的念头、对流川表露的赤裸裸的勃起都可以被掩盖一样。

那难道就算以后他一面和流川若无其事地说话，一面在底下硬得将裤子顶起一个鼓囊囊的包，甚至在没有事物遮掩的情况下，就这样袒露在流川眼前，他也可以视若无睹吗？

流川箍住樱木胯部两侧，硬生生地拼上力气让樱木勃起的下体远离自己。

樱木算是已经向他示威，同时也借以平常绝对不敢对流川做的事发泄一二，便干脆地直起身体，上半身也不再紧贴流川。两个人又变成了分开的两个个体。

他半低着头，眉头倔强地紧皱，但并不像平常愤怒时凶狠，带有赌气性质的稚气。

“你决定吧。反正我对你……就是这样的。”最后半句的声音陡然低了下去。他像是已经向流川表露了自己一切的想法，解释彼此所面临的情况，将流川选择忽视的部分也全部袒露，接下来就让流川宣判决定。

他勃起的阴茎甚至没有丝毫要收敛的态度，就这样依然生机勃勃地高昂在流川眼前，强烈地吸引着他人的注意力，就好像在以要他人替它释放为交换条件，非得要流川对它做些什么，否则就绝不低下碍眼的头颅。

樱木独自愤懑，为什么自己的爱情就不能像别人一样，只需要简单的“我喜欢你”、“我也喜欢你”就好了呢？为什么会这么复杂，令他难以理解？

流川不是也很关心他吗？难道一点也不喜欢自己吗？就算……就算没什么感觉，但总算不上讨厌吧，要不然也不会和自己生活那么久，在自己生病的时候，还会照顾自己。自己既年轻又健康，健康得过了头，健康得要疯了，难道不是一个交往的良好人选吗？自己也会对流川越来越好，为什么不愿意与自己尝试一下？说不定在接受之后，会完全喜欢上自己呢？

樱木的要求或许有些无理，几乎是对流川发出了不喜欢自己就不行的要求。但是他觉得自己对流川的喜欢似乎在与日俱增，他无法像接受以前被女孩拒绝时一样接受来自流川的拒绝，更不用说他与流川朝夕相处。只是看着，却处于失恋的痛苦中，这份痛苦岂不是没有尽头，而且太过残忍了吗？

“今天到此为止。”流川沉吟片刻，只说出这么一句话，便起身向自己的房间走去，“砰”的一下关上门，仿佛是对樱木的谴责。

这算什么？不说好，也不说不好，什么意思？可是樱木没有办法继续去找流川的麻烦。


	19. Chapter 19

19

第二天休息，所以樱木睡到自然醒。当他起来的时候，看到流川正坐在客厅里，手里拿着一片苹果，茶几上放着一把表面湿润的水果刀，应该是刚用来切苹果，刀旁还有几片没有吃过的苹果。

流川看到他，拿起另一片苹果举在半空，“吃吗？”

樱木下意识地伸出手去接，但手刚抬起来，突然想到流川昨晚不负责任的态度，下定决心不能给他好脸色看。尽管刚才伸出手的意识已经被流川察觉到，但相比于身心不一会给流川理由来取笑自己，还是坚决地拒绝流川要更加重要。

“不吃！”他快速地收回手。仿佛是为了弥补刚才下意识伸出手要接受的行为，此时他不仅收回了手，还紧紧捏起拳头，像是借此表示，自己绝不可能接受他一分一毫。

出人意料的是，流川丝毫没有表现出不快，就连无奈的叹息也没有。如果说流川是破天荒地开始掩饰自己的情绪，但未免也过于滴水不漏，看不出一丝勉强的蛛丝马迹。

流川只是平静地把本来递给樱木的那片苹果放回到茶几上，然后继续地吃他手里原来没有吃完的苹果。

樱木看他吃东西慢条斯理的动作都觉得不顺眼，认为那十分做作，像是在刻意做出镇定的样子给自己看，向自己表明他一点都没有受到影响，只有自己急得像是被火烧着的湿木，不仅冒烟，还噼里啪啦地直响。这种鲜明的对比像是助燃的油一样，令他更加火冒三丈。

“喂！昨天跟你说的话……到底决定好了没？”樱木恶声恶气地说。

樱木为了表示他的不满和愤怒，也要将自己塑造得强硬一点，好让流川知道自己不是好对付的，想要狠狠地向流川的小腿踹去。但在真正付诸于行动时，看到流川向他投过来的平静无波的视线，不禁突然怀疑自己是否真的有做出那样恶劣行径的必要，当脚碰到流川时，只是轻轻地摩擦了一下。

就连刚才在内心对于流川吃苹果的动作没有道理的贬低，此时他也反省起这种行为来。流川不是第一次在樱木面前吃东西，也不是第一次吃水果，但此时，在樱木看来，流川平时冷酷的外表在苹果的清甜的衬托下似乎被催熟，也催生出自己的香味，变得具有一种高雅气质的人情味。他被自己当面羞辱之后，却不见任何动怒的神色，也没有用表露不屑的方式来为自己挽回面子，难道自己一直都误会他了吗？

流川放下手中的苹果，嘴里的咀嚼动作也随之停止。樱木好像没有见过流川狼吞虎咽的样子，他吃东西的样子总是那么慢吞吞，有些心不在焉，似乎对食物并不感兴趣。但是樱木觉得好吃的食物有很多，尤其是他很容易饿，饿的时候吃东西会让他很开心、很满足，流川没有体会过那种感受吗？流川所感受到的，难道就和他感受到的如此不一样吗？

他想要了解流川，想要看到流川也同样渴望的模样，想让流川无法继续保持镇定的姿态。当一个人慌乱时，身边的人反而会容易冷静，是这样吗？

因为我也想让他依靠我。他失去冷静的话，或许就到了我施展威力的时候，他会不会因此对我另眼相看？我觉得是肯定会的。樱木认为他早已具有那样的能力，他已经成长到足够强大的地步，只是流川还没有发现，所以不知道他的好。

流川抬起眼看着他，仿佛在说十分平常的话，所以乍听起来，樱木不确定那是警告还是商量。

“是不是我有交往的人，你就会放弃？”

但正是那种冷静的语调，在樱木一遍遍回想刚才听到的话时，却更加冒犯到他。那一句话轻飘飘的，流川是当真在考虑那种可能性，难道只是为了拒绝自己，连这种下作的手段也要用上吗？流川难道就宁肯随便找个人，甚至牺牲自我，就只是为了让自己不再喜欢他吗？

他一时间不知道该替谁伤心，是自己被羞辱得更严重，还是流川作践自己更厉害？他现在明白为什么别人会说心痛，因为心真的会痛，一阵一阵，每次持续时间十分短暂，却极度强烈。他觉得自己的身体素质足够强悍，是不是体质脆弱一些的人，仅仅只是心痛就会让他晕倒？

他因而更加愤怒，俯下身紧紧抓住流川的双臂，“你不准喜欢其他人！不准！不可以！”

流川并不是为了和樱木吵架才问出这个问题的，所以没有像往常一样反驳他。

“你冷静一下。你先坐下来。”

樱木根本不理他，“你就这么讨厌我吗？那你为什么不早点赶我走？就算我喜欢你……”樱木气势汹汹，但越说，眼睛却越红，他太过激动，渐渐似乎看到他的眼眶里积攒了晃动的泪水。

流川难以置信地看着他，想要辨认清楚他看到的亮光是不是眼泪。樱木也意识到自己的失态，想要遮掩，却又不得不紧紧注视着流川的双眼，目光之间没有丝毫掩饰，怎么能看不出来？

他说这些话需要面对着流川说，所以他便这样坦率地将自己这张因为情绪上涌而涨得通红的脸置于流川眼前。让他看吧，随便看他目光里的焦灼和失落，就算看到他的泪水也没关系。他深吸了一口气，眼泪及时流了回去。他是不会哭的，就算让流川看清他难堪的样子，也是不会哭的。

在说最后一句话之前，他暂缓了口气，声音小了不少。

“……你也不能这么玩弄我的感情。”不知道是因为难以忍受，还是已经抱有告别的决心，最后一个字没有丝毫拖拉的叹息。因为声音小了许多，这句话听来都不像是樱木会有的态度，柔和了不少，确实像是陷入爱情中的人所会说的话。

原来受伤到一定程度，人会变得温柔起来。

“你太小了，我没办法让你一个人出去生活。”流川分明在答非所问。樱木抬起了头疑惑地看着他，既然无法把自己赶走，那就是说允许自己对他做出的那些行为？这是不是意味着流川还是会妥协？

但是流川接下来说的话和樱木所想的完全处于两个不同方向上。

“但是不可以再有那样的行为。”

因为对前面一句话的误解让他的思维将事态完全向好的方向展望，当立即得到的回答不仅和自己的所想不搭边，甚至处在另一个极端时，原本他或许会继续处在失落的状态中，此刻却不仅感到伤心，反倒像是经历了背叛一样，少年的心过早地体会到心碎的刺痛，根本难以招架。

“那……就是说，住在一起，但是是陌生人吗？”樱木在与流川相处时，都一心投入在对于对方的感觉和自身所起的反应中，没有及时发现自己对流川的态度已经发生了极大的转变。

如果说在没有对流川告白之前，鉴于从小习以为常的对流川的不满，和要在流川面前夺取掌控权的野心，就算他已经逐渐发现自己对流川的喜欢之情，但在表面上依然维持着挑衅的态度。

但在告白之后，或许就像是他自己所说的，对流川已经没有必要再隐瞒，也没有必要再自欺欺人，对流川的态度越来越温和，甚至到了因为太过在意他而害怕他的程度。

从某种程度上来说，喜欢的人就是敌人，因为他能够轻而易举地就伤害到你。在抵抗这种伤害时，仅仅保护自己也是不够的，如果自己的所作所为让流川烦恼，那么借由自己施加在流川身上的痛苦会成倍返还到自己身上，这是怎么提防也无法抵御得了的。

樱木以前向自己所喜欢的女生表白时，也是这副腼腆过头的模样，原因就在于他不仅是害羞，还因为这种喜欢而无意使自己变得脆弱。如果害怕喜欢的人，那又怎么敢和她说话？这也是他与喜欢的女生难以沟通的主要原因之一。

作为旁观者的话，那就好分辨得多。他现在对流川毕恭毕敬的样子，和他以前在娇小的女生面前，尽可能低下头，却依然无法掩饰高大的身体，就像他有一颗怦怦直跳的真心却不懂得如何倾诉一般，简直别无二致。

不过好在他在流川面前，并不是一个字都说不出，而且还能对流川做出几近于性骚扰的举动来，胆子要大得多了。

可惜的是，流川并不是全然的旁观者，他也在不知不觉中被拖入到了混乱的中心，没有察觉到樱木对自己的态度已经几乎改头换面。

流川的语气听起来一如往常，相比较樱木对一字一句似乎都要犹豫再三再说出口，他可以称得上是轻松。

“还不至于到陌生人的程度，拉开一点距离吧。”流川对于自己现在才明说要拉开距离这件事，确实感到有些自责，是他处理得不恰当。

樱木行为过分，但他年纪尚轻，对感情和人事仍旧懵懂，也算情有可原。虽说他一再拒绝，没有造成无可挽回的局面，但他却没有及时让樱木明确这件事情的严重性，没有在早期切断他继续向下发展的前路。

“为什么？”虽然不是第一次被流川拒绝，但被如此赤裸裸地挑明要与自己划清界限，好像从现在开始，两人以后的关系就势必各自朝向渐行渐远的反方向发展。

无论以后到底怎么样，但大部分人都是无法预知未来的，就算未来不是自己所期望的那样，但起码都还因为不知道，也就落得轻松，用不着提前伤心。但现在却已经能够预见他们两人以后会越来越陌生，而且还是在同一屋檐下硬生生地经历每一天的远离。

他想到那种场景，就觉得有一种从未经历过的惆怅萦绕在心头，像是被他的身体所困住的游魂，将他坚硬的外壳撞得阵阵钝痛，它愈发焦躁，他自己也痛苦不堪。

这与以前被告白的女孩拒绝时的感受可完全不一样，他那时就已经以为那就是爱情的痛苦，让他心痛，情绪低落。但与现在这种新奇却又让他想甩也甩不掉的感受相比，可实在是干脆多了。

那种感觉让他难受，可又说不清是哪里难受，他只知道自己无法承受，无论是什么办法也好，他不想再体会那种感觉。

“这还要问为什么吗？你指望我会放任你肆意妄为吗？”

“为什么你总是不接受我？”樱木像是没有听到流川说的话一样，依然问着。

流川这才明白，难道樱木刚才问的难道和自己所理解的不是一个问题？他还以为樱木在问他为什么要拉开距离。这还要问为什么，不是显而易见的事吗，因此他回答时也带着些火气，却没想到樱木问得没头没脑，完全是另一回事。只是樱木怎么又在问这个问过多少遍的问题，流川有些头疼，要怎么跟这个直脑筋的人解释，他才能听得进去？

“为什么你觉得我会接受你？这根本就是不可能的事。”

“怎么不可能？”樱木突然想到刚才流川提到因为自己太小，所以才不让自己出去一个人住，脑中突然灵光一闪，好似发现了这么久以来一直困扰着他，也是流川没有对他说出的秘密，“难道是因为我太小了？”


	20. Chapter 20

20

樱木紧紧抓着流川的肩膀两侧，让流川不得不凝视着自己的双眼，两个人之间的距离也因此拉近许多，“是不是因为我太小，所以你才不接受我？”

流川本就被他纠缠得心烦不已，现在被他一晃，更是头疼。

他刚想说根本不是年龄的问题，起码不是主要原因。现在他才开始反省以前自己是不是和樱木沟通太少，以至于樱木注意的地方怎么和自己表达出来的如此不一样？樱木平时是怎么和他的同学沟通的，他的老师能受得了他吗？

但是要向樱木解释原因是一件大工程，毕竟他们没有血缘关系，樱木根本不会把他们的关系和乱伦扯上关系，流川也确实不认为樱木对他的感情完全是乱伦，但从樱木第一次和他告白开始，他就坚决地予以拒绝，他不认为有丝毫可以通融的地方。现在让他思考具体原因，却都不具有充分的说服性，只是感觉上被他认定为“绝对不可能允许”。这样一来，要对樱木解释就更加困难。

流川正愁，他细想樱木所说的话，也确实有道理。尽管不是主要原因，但年龄是现在无法改变的，把年纪当作理由，既不那么伤害樱木的感情，又让他无法反驳。

“对。”

樱木的表情从怨恨转变成恍然大悟的失望，但和他之前不顾脸面几欲要落下泪来的模样不同，并不让人担心。

而且他并没有失落多久，这时候的他脑子转得尤其快，看他本来逐渐黯淡下去的脸色又快速明亮起来，就知道他肯定想到了什么鬼点子。

“那等我成年。”

“不行。”流川想都没想，紧接着说道。肯定不行。那小子又是怎么想到这一招的？他还能等这么久？难道他不是一时兴起？

本来流川想要晓之以情动之以理，连他这样没有耐心的人竟然会兴起念头要和樱木那种死脑筋讲道理，不知道是他被樱木的锲而不舍磨得没了脾气，还是对樱木太好。

他想跟樱木说，他是不可能等那么久的，用不着和自己讨价还价，如果只是春心萌动，不如把注意力放在别人身上，别再对自己毛手毛脚。或者干脆应下来，在他看来，樱木只是一时兴起，三分钟热度的喜欢远远支撑不到成年。

但这两种方式都有风险，很可能把事态搞得越来越糟糕，一个谎言套一个谎言，樱木又是对在意的事穷追不舍的类型，万一到时候他还没忘了这件事，再和自己理论，自己很可能给自己挖个坑。

“等我大学毕业。”樱木只是稍稍思考了一下，便紧接着说出。

流川对于樱木似乎都没怎么动摇的态度感到很惊奇，他没想到樱木竟然还能有办法紧追不舍，他不禁开始思考，这小子是存心和他对着干吗？等到他大学毕业？那根本不现实，樱木不可能坚持到那时候。他逐渐相信樱木只是想在口头上赢过自己。

“你考得上吗？”

正经讨论的氛围因此也逐渐被冲淡，樱木的提议被流川认定成了无稽的发言，被樱木堪称无赖的态度磨得不知道如何是好，也不再对这场谈话严肃对待，神经松弛了下来。

“那等我考上就行？”

此时流川认为自己以前对于樱木的理解还是十分准确的：樱木的言行和想法，都十分出乎常人的意料。当然他自己也在常人的范围之中，要他理解樱木的脑袋里在想些什么，实在是件不容易的事。

就算樱木的那些想法被他自己理直气壮地说出来时，对于他人来说，依然没有充分的理由去支撑，但他自己却深信不疑。要怎么将这两者之间的差异联通起来，非常令人头疼。要放在以前，流川根本不会去解释，所以也不能怪他和樱木交流得少。

他也尝试去思考过，为什么他的老师——也就是樱木的父亲——是一个非常正常又温和的人，但樱木却像是经过变异的类型。当他刚和樱木接触时，樱木就是这种性格。他本以为小孩子多少都会有点奇怪，等他长大就好，但现在看来，这是从小就养成的。

“那也不行。”流川已经懒得和樱木去解释。

“为什么不行？”樱木认为自己经历了千辛万苦好不容易找到了原因，那解决这个问题不就好了吗？但是为什么流川依旧不允许？

“我不喜欢男人。”流川好奇于自己怎么没有早点想到这个理由。严格说来，他是不是无法接受男人这点尚不清晰，毕竟他没有尝试过，但也不能说是假的。

这下樱木总算是无话可说，表情虽然有些郁闷，但是并不很伤心，大概他认为那理由和自身关系并不大。虽然他也确实本身就是男性，但那也是与生俱来的，起码流川没有否定他这个人。

“就是因为这个吗？”他轻皱着眉，视线时而抬起幽怨地看看流川，时而又垂下，好似在生闷气，不过语气已经平复很多。

“对。”流川看这次很可能行得通，估计可以让他打消喜欢自己的念头。

“那你为什么还要骗我，说是因为嫌我太小？”

流川这下没有露怯，伸出手指一项项对他说明，“一，我不喜欢男人。二，我不喜欢像你年纪这么小的。三，我不喜欢太幼稚的人。”

“你说我幼稚？”对于流川句句都是控诉的话，樱木一边听，一边每句都有可以反驳的话，在肚子里憋了许多。但是在听到流川最后一句时，却把之前要说的话都忘了，只顾得责问这一句。

流川懒得再理会樱木。这不是显而易见的吗？还能怎么解释。流川不想再跟樱木在是不是幼稚的问题上多费口舌，说多了又会被樱木带偏方向。而流川现在所在意的并不是能不能说服樱木相信自己幼稚，而是他想清静一下。

于是他起身，又回到了自己的房间。

樱木起先看流川不豫的脸色，再加上自己刚才对流川接二连三的提问，恐怕流川此时肯定很厌烦自己，便识相地没有跟过去，也没有像告白之前那样粗鲁地问他的去向。以前就算是他们在正常交谈时，樱木对流川也有些恶声恶气的，要是不了解的人在旁边，还以为是吵架。

樱木倒并不是怀着什么恶意，或许就像他和喜欢的女孩子说话时不懂得如何开口，他对自己讨厌的流川总是要持以强硬一些的态度，在气势上要压倒他，胜过他。这不仅仅是维护自尊心的必须，起码在面对流川时，那种要在气势上压倒他的念头比一般人都要强烈得多。

他一个人在客厅消磨了一阵子，什么也没做。窗外阳光很好，他坐在沙发上看着外面刺眼的阳光有些出神。等到回过神，发现自己竟然一直在浪费时间，刚才让他呆呆坐在原地浪费时间的实情，却是他在思索着流川现在是否真的很厌烦他，因为太关心这件事，不知不觉想出了神。

如果是平时发呆倒没什么，尽管他并不向自己坦然承认，但他是知道自己是因为想些什么而白白浪费时间，想些什么不好，竟然为流川那家伙担心。而那家伙在多次拒绝自己之后，自己不仅没有给他点颜色看看，反而连在这种小事上都小心翼翼起来，这让他不禁恼羞成怒。他在意识到自己的状态之后，立刻站了起来，停止了对流川的情绪的继续揣摩。

一个人呆在客厅里，就像是被丢弃一样，他才不要做这种角色，也不要继续呆在客厅，转身向自己的房间快步走去。

他从流川离开时就在想，流川这时回自己房间能干什么，不会是一个人在打飞机吧？在他路过流川的房间的时候，这种念头又浮现了上来。不过想到撞见那次的尴尬事件，流川有可以做爱的对象，应该不至于自慰。不过樱木又想不出流川一个人把自己锁在房间里能干什么，神秘兮兮的。

其实他很想了解流川的一举一动，偏偏流川又把房门关上，让他看不到，不禁有些迁怒于流川本人，恶意地猜测他肯定是在做什么见不得人的事。

他蹑手蹑脚地接近流川的房门，在门前站定，却依然没有听到什么声响，手淫的话，也未免太安静了些。他以十分缓慢的动作扭转门把手，发现竟然可以拧动，流川没有上锁！

他继续慢慢将门打开一丝缝隙，明明也不是在做什么亏心事，他的心跳却越来越快，连呼吸都屏住，连呼吸的声音都生怕被流川发现。

虽然到现在为止，他依然没有听到任何脚步声，但他却觉得在下一刻，门再打开一点，流川就会出现在门缝露出的部分，将他逮个正着。

不过直到他能把头从门后钻出，都依然安然无恙，流川没有来找他麻烦。他觉得自己已经足够显眼，流川不可能没有发现，难道流川是故意放自己进来的吗？

流川的房间并不比樱木的房间大，很可能还小一点。樱木房间里的东西特别多，还有张书桌——虽然他用得不多——所以看起来很拥挤。因此樱木很容易便在流川的床上发现了他。

床上鼓鼓的，虽然樱木知道有人睡在被窝里面肯定会鼓起，但看到流川将被窝顶起一个鼓囊囊的包，还是觉得很好笑——这是用他自己的话来说，或者用他的直接感受来形容，就像是在看到小动物时，小动物的举止总是很容易使他发笑。这种令他心情愉悦的“发笑”用正常人的思维理解的话，可以解释为，很可爱。

“才几点？这个懒虫，起床没多久，又在睡觉……”樱木轻声念叨。

他提高音量，说道：“喂，流川，睡觉了？”

流川没有回应，樱木估摸着他应该是睡熟了。

“又睡了？”

流川依然没有任何反应。他在年轻时，需要的睡眠时间就特别多，进入社会之后，只是因为工作无奈，才不得不控制睡眠时间。平时休息时，大部分时间都花在睡觉上，这在以前，对他和樱木也好，让樱木少了许多发挥的空间，无法与他起冲突。

樱木悄悄退了出去，关上了门。知道流川回房只是在睡觉之后，樱木的心情轻松了许多。人一放松，也就容易感到饥饿。他在房子里到处找东西吃，首先把流川放在客厅茶几上的几片苹果几口下肚。


	21. Chapter 21

21

樱木正睡得迷迷糊糊，却被一个人吵醒。他还没有反应过来那个人在干什么，只觉得打扰他的睡眠，让他火气直冒，意识却不情愿地被那人越叫越清醒。

“花道，花道*！”是谁在叫他，好想让他闭嘴。

樱木挣扎着睁开眼睛，竟然发现叫醒他的人是流川！

流川穿着深色的睡衣，坐在自己床边。大概是因为要叫醒自己，几乎整个上半身都趴在自己身上，和自己离得非常近，一只手还在自己的脸上拍个不停。

樱木被拍得有些晕，一边暗想流川这种叫人的方式果然还是不够温柔，力道也太大了。虽然算不上打人耳光，但也离得差不多了。

“花道！醒醒！”

樱木不得已地睁大了双眼，看着悬在自己上空的流川，与他双目对视。

他很少从流川的口中听到自己的名字，虽然流川也不怎么叫自己“樱木”——大概是因为那像是在直呼他父亲的姓——流川一般都是直接对自己说要说的话。

“干什么？”他抓住了流川看势要继续拍向他脸颊的手，不耐烦地说道。

“我想过了。”流川此时却避开了樱木的视线，和他往常看向别处的方式很不一样。

那种慢慢将视线垂下的姿态，衬着他白皙的脸庞，就像是在微微羞涩。有了这种联想，樱木不禁胸口一振，因为这个念头而兴奋起来的头脑让身体很快热乎了起来。

流川继续说道：“我之前对你是有些过分。”

在说完这句之后，仿佛是为了要宣布什么，他又抬起了头，看向樱木。不禁如此，竟然难能可贵地微微笑了起来，显得异常温柔。

樱木不知道才见过几次流川发自真心微笑的神情，此时竟然有些感动起来。

“你要是真心喜欢我的话，我确实不应该这样无视你的好意。就按你之前说的，等你大学毕业，要是还喜欢我的话，那到时候……”

樱木已经顾不得等到流川说完，就一把激动地抱住了流川。他感到身上一沉，流川的重量实在地压在了他的身上，愿望终于实现的而带来的精神上的满足，同身体上真切的填饱的满足感一起收获似的投入进他的身体，令他开心地笑了起来。

不笑还好，一笑起来，身体也不由自主地抖动起来，这就把他自己吵醒了。

等他睁开眼，发现房间里面还是关着灯的，依然一片黑暗，只有他自己。他正揪着被子笑得开心，没想到真的在现实中笑出来，还好这副奇怪的模样没有被别人看见。

在这样的梦里醒过来，实在是让他有些怅然若失。虽说那是他所期望的，但就连在梦里，他也感到非常不可思议，他几乎没有想过流川会做到那种程度。

但现在却让他经历如此真实的虚拟，简直就像在故意捉弄他似的。那种他之前没有奢求过的虚拟中的场景，唤醒了他更多的渴求，更让他心痒难忍。

梦里那种一切所想皆已得到实现的爽快感，还萦绕在他心头，宛如一针迷幻剂，连当事人都知道什么都没有改变，却能够毫无缘由地让人心情愉悦。没有幻觉，给予他的只是那一种似乎即将得到热望的感觉，一阵期盼的事物向自己没有障碍地扑过来的风向。

但当想到事实却依旧令自己痛苦，自己的身体却因为与事实恰恰相反的梦境，不由自主地快乐起来时，便为这种快乐更加内外焦灼。

樱木拿着自己的枕头去到流川的房间。尽管他最后可能都会打扰到流川，但是也用不着在一开始故意吵醒他，所以他的动作还是很安静，尽量避免发生任何刺耳的响声。

流川的房门没有锁。其实樱木一般也不会擅自进入流川的房间，以前他们都不喜欢——或者说是不自在——和对方共处一室，所以他也不知道流川会不会锁门。

现在看来，就算发生了那样的事，但是流川对自己的防备之心依然不重，这让樱木感到些许安慰和暖意。

等到他小心地把自己的身体塞进了流川的房间之后，便把门按照原路轻轻关上，轻手轻脚地走到床边，把自己带过来的枕头慢慢放在流川的枕头旁边，然后自己也蹭着床边躺了上去。

流川的床是双人床，可以容得下他们两个人。但流川睡在靠近中间的位置，樱木只能坐在床边，没办法完全躺下，要不然就会从床边滑下去。

他不得不叫醒流川。他轻轻推了推他，小声说道：“流川，流川！往旁边去去，我要掉下去了。”

流川的睡眠一向很深，日常工作让他更加容易疲惫，很难叫醒。

樱木试着把流川的身体抱起来向旁边挪，但流川的重量并不轻。况且樱木要让自己的动作尽量不要轻柔，不要吵醒他，折腾了好一会儿，流川终于醒了过来。

他本来是背对着樱木所在的位置睡的，在朦胧间转过头，樱木本以为又要被那道冷冰冰的视线所注视，却发现流川只是面朝向他，没有睁开眼睛。

“干什么……”流川没有清醒过来的嗓音像是藏在棉花里的琴弦。

樱木不确定流川是依然睡着只是依靠本能回复他，还是已经醒了过来，不过他还是对流川说：“你往旁边挪一下。”

“为什么？”

当流川和自己能够正常对话时，樱木这才能够肯定流川确实醒过来了，而且是在对自己说话。

“我要跟你一起睡。”

流川慢慢睁开了眼睛，樱木不禁心虚了起来。

刚从梦里醒来时，身心都被不切实际的狂喜所欺骗，不得不在短时间内，经历现实对梦境抵消的代价，相当于不仅要将狂喜收回，还要给他同等分量的失落和空虚，他无法承受也是可以理解的。

于是他为了逃避和减轻那种痛苦，没有理智地愿意使用任何方式，只为让自己好受一些。

另一方面，那时他也被梦境的催熟激励，赋予了极大的勇气，想要立刻和流川在一起，感受到流川带给他的真实感，才能让他得以安定下来。

所以当他作出来找流川一起睡觉的决定时，他没有任何犹豫，恨不得还有更好的方式，让他逃避现实将梦境中的狂喜中和时，在补偿的过程中，急速拥入的巨大的失落感。

但在进入了有流川存在的范围中，在能够看到他，能够触摸他的状态下，接触流川的这一欲望已经得到了一定程度的补充，波动的情绪也逐渐安稳下来，他得以能够看清眼前的事态。

毫无疑问，他半夜来找流川，要和他一起睡觉，对流川来说，绝对称得上是一件过分的事。

在他小时候，流川尚且没有怎么和他睡在一起。起初住的地方没有两个房间，两个人就都睡在铺了被子的榻榻米上，各自睡各自的床铺。小时候还可以偶尔因为看恐怖片，借害怕的理由去找流川撒娇。现在他都这么大了，怎么也没有让流川陪他睡觉的道理。

况且他现在对流川已经会产生非分之想，怎么还能提出这么离谱的要求？

“你的房间没床吗？”果然流川是不会同意的。

不说会不会被樱木骚扰，仅仅为了这件事而把他从睡眠中吵醒，就让他火冒三丈。更不用说如果答应了樱木，床势必又被樱木占去一半，睡眠质量肯定会受到影响。流川在睡觉的时候被打扰，总是非常容易生气。他也知道这一点，但是他无法控制自己。

他不轻不重地踢了樱木一下，便又倒回了枕头上，“快回去睡觉，别吵我了。”

“不行，我做梦了，睡不着……”樱木依然站在流川的床前，丝毫没有动摇的迹象。

“你都多大了，还能因为做噩梦睡不着。梦到什么了？”

尽管樱木现在已经成长为一个在体型上快要赶上自己的大男孩，但是毕竟是流川看着他从小长大的，依然摆脱不了以看待小时候的樱木的眼光，去看待现在的樱木。有时还是会下意识地认为他心智尚未发育，好像什么都不懂，其实流川也忘了自己在樱木这个年纪时，也已经懂得很多事了。

所以就算当樱木在急速发育之下，体型变大了许多，与流川在肢体接触上的距离越来越远，但流川对于樱木向自己撒娇的接受程度，倒比樱木对自己竟然会表现出“撒娇”意味的接受程度，要大得多。

樱木可能丝毫察觉不到，此时自己在流川的眼中是种什么形象吧。他正为少年渴望迫切成熟起来的内心而困苦不已。

樱木很想现在就告诉流川自己的想法，他独自所经历的痛苦，为了流川所受的心灵上的伤。流川为什么对他毫不在意，他想对流川倾诉衷肠，让流川明白自己的用心，那样的话，流川对自己会不会真诚一点。

但是他又不好意思一箩筐全都倒出来，支支吾吾地说：“我梦到……一个人……”

虽然没有提到名字，但是此时他因为梦到一个人而心绪难安，那个人还能有谁？简直就是又一次对流川的告白，这比直接说喜欢他还叫他羞怯。只是几个字，就叫他红了整张脸。

流川突然抬起了头看向樱木，不再像刚才那样敷衍又不耐烦，此时他脸上的神情包含明显的关切。

樱木心脏砰砰直跳，难道真的如自己所想，流川理解了他话里的意思？竟然还对自己对他的思念这么在意，是不是说明他终于被自己感动，开始重视自己？

他向樱木摆了下手，身体向床的旁边挪了挪。樱木虽然很不好意思，还是慢慢爬上了床。

流川转过了身，面朝着他，樱木离流川越来越近，愈来愈觉得当下的情况不可能是自己多想的，只有那一种可能了。

内心里所期待的景象一步步向自己靠近，他原本以为还需要很长时间，没想到过早愿望成真，兴奋和欣喜让他产生了轻微的晕眩。

不只是诱惑在前难以抵抗，流川终于认同他也让他感动不已，难以控制胸中的激动，猛地抱住了流川，将两人之间的距离急速缩短。

流川丝毫没有推开他的趋势，甚至将一只手放在他的背上，简直就是在对他的态度给予了默认。这不又再次说明樱木所以为的情况确实是真实的了吗？

樱木把脸埋在流川肩头。这时，是不是就算亲吻，流川也没有关系？不会被再次推开？他想到自己现在可以做任何事，感到无比欢欣。但他实在喜不自禁，那些事以后也可以做，现在他没办法平复情绪让自己享受亲吻。

亲吻是欲望的，但是此时的他，胸中满怀一股难以自持的感动。他趴在流川肩头，要向他表达自己丰沛的感情，却无法用言语来形容，只能紧紧拥抱着他，一次又一次拉近彼此的距离，期望能够靠流川再近、再近一些。恨不得要穿透他的骨头，进入到流川的身体里，要两个人的身体互相融合，在温热的身体内部合二为一。为此，他禁不住热泪盈眶。

流川轻声说：“梦到你父亲了吗？”

“嗯？”樱木从流川身上抬起头，疑惑地看着他。

房间里面没有开灯，但是借着窗外的灯光，还是能够看到樱木脸上的水迹。

流川连忙伸手去擦拭樱木的脸，果然摸到一阵湿润。他面露惊讶的神色，“怎么哭了？梦到什么能让你难过成这样？”

流川替樱木擦泪的手，是他本来放在樱木背上的那只手，这下樱木不再感到自己被流川主动抱着，背上似乎也失去了那一块温度，加上现在的情况和他所理解的简直千差万别，心灵和身体上都空落落的，就好像是被硬生生收回了刚被赠与的礼物。

这都什么跟什么？他目不转睛地盯着流川，大概是仍有泪痕存在的原因，他疑惑的表情看起来有些不知所措，更加引起流川的同情心。

流川拍了拍他的头，“不要哭了。”

樱木的母亲早逝，自小被父亲一手带大。他的父亲又是自己的恩师，也是因为如此，流川才接受了樱木的父亲的托付。

梦到死去的父亲半夜醒来，忍受不了夜里袭来的孤独和思念，带着与平时里坚强的他完全不相称的泪痕，而向唯一在他身边的自己寻求安慰的少年，让流川根本没有竖起一丝防备心。

如果在这时竖起一丝丝的防备心理，就是对樱木的不尊重，对纯洁的少年那纯粹的忧伤的侮辱。

流川为了让自己的举动不要显得太过突兀和异常，克制住想要一把将樱木拥入怀里的热情，轻轻把樱木的头靠在自己的颈边。

不说还好，这句话却让樱木起初只是慢慢渗出的泪水，汇聚成细小的水流从眼眶里流淌出来，润湿了他的脸颊。水光使他的脸颊线条变得柔和了一些，倒是还原了几分他这个年纪的可爱。

希望再次破碎的苦楚让樱木无处申诉，委屈万分，却又无法为此怪罪流川，根本没有办法向流川说明。现在还可以从流川那里得到几分关心，要是解释了的话，这份关心被回收不说，很可能还会被流川当作是流氓。

这份委屈受都受了，总不能白白受苦。他磨蹭着流川的手臂，慢慢又靠在了流川的肩上，看起来要抱着流川寻求安慰才能睡觉的样子。

流川拍了拍他的背，像是替仍是孩子的樱木顺气一般，“你今天就在这里跟我睡吧。”

樱木轻轻地应了一声，声音从流川的怀抱里不甘愿地发出来，显得闷闷的，“嗯。”

流川的床上只有一床被子，他自己也没有带被子过来，现在两个人睡在一个被窝里，流川也不介意。不过为了让自己的行为显得不被怀疑，樱木并没有将被子底下的腿再靠近流川的腿。

*：前面几乎没有出现流川对樱木的称呼，基本上都是直接说话。但其实在这本的背景下，流川对樱木的称呼是“花道”。乍看可能会有些过于亲昵或肉麻，但代入背景是很合乎情理的。


	22. Chapter 22

22

三井说的没错，流川有不少追求者。只是碍于他疏离的态度，大部分人在做出实际行动之前就会打退堂鼓。但也有一小部分能够突破自我心灵上的阻碍，不过当抵达流川那方时，被直接拒绝的人更多。

以前因为樱木还小，有很长时间，流川都没有想要和别人交往的念头。不说对追求他而来的人钟不钟意，首先就碍于樱木的存在，凡是态度过于认真的人，他都会当机立断地拒绝。

让旁人想象不到，倒是轻浮一点的人，可能会被他所接受。尽管那也不是作为交往的对象，一般来说就算是身体关系，也不会维持太久。

一方面，他是为了转移自己对于樱木向自己告白这件事的注意力。另一方面，樱木逐渐长大，几年之后说不定不再需要他来照顾，也就用不着再牺牲自己的私人生活。恰好樱木现在总是缠着他不放。

所以如果这时候自己发展新恋情，能让樱木死心，倒也是个不错的选择。

他联系的是以前发生过短暂关系的前同事。在这位同事跳槽之后，他们的关系也就不了了之。最近了解到这位又回到了镰仓，正好想起来，便联系试试。

不过让他有些没想到的是，那位这次比以前热情许多，不知道是正值空白期，还是这几年时间让她性情大变，令流川有些反感。

他下班之后不回家的情况不是没有，不是每次都会对樱木说。如果樱木回家看不到他，也就自己做点简单的东西吃，或者在外面吃。在零花钱这方面，流川倒不严格管控。不过也不至于直接给很多钱给他，干脆什么都不管。想必也知道，流川应该不会放心樱木那里有太多钱。

樱木在初中的时候，因为玩小钢珠输了很多钱，再去和流川抱怨零花钱少时，就被流川果断拒绝——“我给你的零花钱不算少。如果老师还在的话，给你的也不会多过现在的。”根本让樱木无法反驳。

所以流川自然不会担心樱木在家受饿。

在直接到床上之前，流川先准备了一顿饭预热。他一向沉默寡言，这也是为了试探对方的态度，好在循序渐进的过程中交换彼此的意图。这次他是想要借着机会，最好能发展出一段恋情。

尽管流川以前对她并没有明显的喜欢之情，但倒也不讨厌。而且对方较为随性，不是执着的人，相处起来也不难，以后如果要分开，也不会让事态太难堪。

对方倒比他积极，示意他早点去酒店，他也就顺水推舟。

一般在下班之后，他是不会接到除了工作以外的电话的，因为他的朋友很少，需要和他人一起进行的业余活动也很有限。除了同公司的三井，交情好到和他的个人生活有交集的人屈指可数。

但这并不意味着他很孤独，他不喜欢和太多人交际，朋友也是可有可无。他之前也没有思考过这些问题，毕竟一个樱木已经令他的生活足够吵闹，使他无暇去意识到自己生活中的空白。

他们刚进酒店，在床上才坐下想要休息一下，流川的电话突然不应景地响了起来。流川以为是公司里打来的电话，严肃起来准备认真对待，但一看来电显示，却发现是樱木。

樱木很少给他打电话。在樱木对他告白之前，无论他多晚回家，由于什么原因晚归，樱木都不会特意打电话给他，顶多在他回到家的时候问一句。

这次难道是巧合吗？樱木上次才因为看到女人的短信和他争吵，插手的事越来越多。这次更好，胆子变得这么大，这才几点钟，还早得很，竟然就敢打电话给他？

他没有挂断，直接接通，他倒想看看樱木要做什么。

“打电话给我干什么？”电话一接通，他就开门见山地说道，没有任何装饰的问候。

那边也不遑多让，“你在哪里？”

“跟你有关系吗？”

“你是不是跟别人在一起？”

“对。”流川没有必要否认，他就是要让樱木知道，好让他早点死心。

“女人吗？”那边的声音明显着急了起来，急促起来的呼吸摩擦着话筒。

“对。”

流川冷静的态度，让樱木原本就因嫉妒和挑衅而光火的情绪，更加没有平复下来的可能。

因为无法得知流川此刻真实的情况，在樱木的脑海里，不由自主地浮现出许多栩栩如生的场景。他焦躁地在原地站了起来，像是要阻止画面里的事情发生一样。可是又因为身体处于离流川很远的现实的此地，仿佛身边有看不见的墙阻挡着他一般。他恨不得立刻冲破手机，直接把流川拽到自己的身边来。

“你在哪里？”

“我说了，跟你没有关系。”

“不行！你给我回来！”樱木一旦着急起来，便容易失去方寸。这时候他什么也做不了，竟然不讲道理地跟流川耍起无赖。

“我为什么要听你的？”

“因为……因为……因为我喜欢你……”樱木越说越小声，但流川还是能够听到。

流川甚至以为自己听错了。他本来只是对樱木无理的发言予以反击，没想到又听到一次略带羞涩语气的告白，他感到心情很奇怪。

他不缺追求者。尽管能够做到告白这一步的人并不多，但他听到告白的次数也绝不算少。对于被告白，他理应不算陌生。

但是对于从樱木那里听到告白，尤其樱木总是说得那么认真，好像告白就是要托付终生一般，他总觉得心情很复杂。每次都像是一个炸弹一样，让他的心情猛然动荡。

就算现在他知道樱木喜欢自己，樱木也说过好几遍喜欢他，但当他听到樱木对自己这么说时，依旧会感到强烈的心情波动。为此他头痛不已。

或许那就是肉麻的感觉吧。

“你吃完晚饭之后早点睡觉吧。”

看样子，流川丝毫没有答应他立即回家的趋势。樱木心急如焚，大声对着话筒任性地叫喊，“不行，不行！”

“好了，就这样。我挂电话了。”说完也不管樱木那边还在吵闹，流川果断地挂了电话。

女人向他走来，在他旁边坐下，暧昧地抚摸着他的手臂，将身体轻轻靠在他身上，“谁给你打电话？”

她的语气还是一如往常的轻浮，大概只是调情似的问了一句。但流川很不喜欢自己的私生活被别人插手的感觉。

樱木把自己当作小主人似的对他管这管那，身边这个女人许久不见，竟然也开始对他指手画脚。本来樱木的纠缠已经让他非常头疼，旁边的同伴一时不经意的发言又不小心碰触了他的神经线，兴致陡降，几乎连性欲都失去了。

他闭上眼睛，一只手遮住额头，揉捏着鼻梁，“我困了。”

她也挺会察言观色，不喜欢做吃力不讨好的事，慢悠悠地从倚着的流川身上起来，将靠近流川的那条腿，朝着远离流川的方向跷在另一条腿上，与他拉远了距离。几乎被明面上拒绝，但也不显窘迫，优雅十足，看来不仅有点头脑，也有不少经验。正是这几点，才让流川能够接受她。

流川烦心的那几点特质都让樱木占尽了，冲动、任性，让他没想到的是，樱木竟然对他还很执着。

他原本以为，樱木或许只是闹着玩的，用不了几分钟，热度就会下去。毕竟樱木这个年纪，正年轻气盛，荷尔蒙分泌过剩，一时情绪上涌，做出什么冲动的决定也不是不能理解。

况且，起初他也不信樱木是出自真心喜欢他。不仅樱木在意识到自己喜欢流川时感到十分诧异，当流川被樱木告白时，他也感到难以置信。

流川的不相信是有充分的理由的。他自己知道，他和樱木的关系根本不算非常亲近，樱木对他的态度就算称不上处处刁难，也是不会放弃每一个挑衅的机会的。就像他对那孩子的警惕和敌意感到莫名其妙，他也认为樱木对他的告白十分荒谬，甚至比樱木讨厌他这件事的程度更让他无法理解。

但看现在的样子，他可经不起等到樱木的热度下去。

对他来说，樱木安稳的时间根本没多久，就能再闹出其他让他头疼的事。按照樱木三天两头给他制造热闹的劲头，说他对自己太执着是完全不夸张的。

那女人也看出来流川心情不好，而且很明显是因为那个电话，在接了电话之后，流川才突然转变情绪。说不上是关心还是放松气氛，她悠哉地问了一句，“女朋友吗？看起来年纪还挺小吧。”

流川自己没有察觉，但是他对樱木的命令语气在旁人耳朵里听起来，就很像是年长者在关心比自己年轻的人。而且年龄差距不大的话，一般不会使用像是父母身份的口气。就算那几句话几乎什么信息也没有泄露，但还是能够看出电话那头的人是个比流川小上许多的人。

不过她哪里会知道，流川确实是以几乎等同于父母的身份说话的。

流川正烦心于樱木对他穷追不舍的势头，被这位无意这么一说，心里更是窝火。可能对方还以为自己说得正好，一副看透他的模样。他不愿意解释，长叹了口气。

“追得很紧呐，还没结婚吗？”那女人以为自己说中流川的心思，撑着手臂歪着头，好整以暇地看着他。

流川立马站了起来，拿起刚脱下来的外套。

“流川君太过分了。有女朋友还要来找我，女朋友打来电话就把我抛在一边。”但凡流川懂点情趣，也能够欣赏漂亮女人的撒娇了。

他的性欲就像潮水，来时凶猛，但当潮水没有涨上之前，沙滩便能够干干净净。如果挑逗一下，也不至于硬不起来，可惜他没有那么好色，连发生暧昧的可能性都被打破。

“下次请你吃饭。”流川也不再说点客气话，这样就当作致歉。说完便走向门口，打开门走了出去。


	23. Chapter 23

23

当流川打开门时，才发现客厅的灯没有打开。之前他没有注意家里的灯有没有亮着。樱木既然直接打电话找他，那想必是在家的。

他刚关上门，玄关处没有窗户，外面透不进多少灯光。他不知道樱木在哪里，也没有从房间里透露出的光线，无法判别，眼前几乎是漆黑一片。

本来因为今天几乎是被强迫回来，就让他心情很郁闷。不仅因为奔波导致肉体疲惫不堪，而且一件烦心事也没有解决，心灵上的负担一点也没有减少。刚回到家关上门之后，才后知后觉地发现还要摸黑开灯，即使只是不起眼的小事，此时也无异于火上浇油。

虽说他不是因为樱木的威胁——或是乞求——才回来的，但是也主要是因为樱木才让他失去继续进行的兴致。

他还没有摸到开关，就感觉自己被什么硬物猛地一撞。因为冲力带来的惯性，他退后了两步，但那个重物又紧紧箍住自己，使他不至于一直向后倒去。

除了一开始的始料不及，他丝毫没有惊慌。在这个家里，除了他还能有谁。他也根本不怀疑是否会是小偷，要说是小偷袭击的话，这动作未免也太“温柔”。

虽说不至于受伤，但他被那一下猛冲撞得胸口有些微微泛疼。而且他已经十分疲惫，没有心思和樱木搏斗，便没有作出积极防御的姿态。

樱木紧紧地抱住流川，双手环住他的后背，将他用力压向自己，将彼此的距离尽可能被挤压出去。所以流川根本没办法移动，连想开个灯都没办法做到。要不是樱木没有流川高，他很可能会把流川抱起来。

平时，流川是绝不允许樱木这么紧密又长时间地抱着自己的。大概是这段时间，他被樱木磨得无奈，正好此时精力和体力都储备不足，懒得再和樱木讨价还价，他也就松懈了下来。就算亲密一点，不过也只是拥抱，还能让他接受，就当安慰安慰樱木。

不知道是樱木原本就早准备好这么做，还是流川的行为鼓励了他。流川刚想喘口气，就感觉到脸上一片炽热和粘稠，他很快反应过来是樱木在亲他。但还没有等他做出行动，他就被樱木吻住了嘴唇。

樱木这次吻得很直接，或许是焦躁冲淡了他的生疏，使他的行为更加具有侵略性。

这么说也没错，尽管由于他的年幼，流川压制他并不算困难。不只是在力量上，更是在精神上。

他被流川指责的时候，还是会听取流川的意见。平时就算有逾越的行为，但大多是硬着头皮上的成分，根本上还是不敢强迫流川。在另一层面上看，这也是一种对流川的尊敬。

但这次，他的行为比他的年龄要成熟很多，表现出与年龄不符的掌控欲。

距离樱木第一次对流川告白的日子越来越远，在潜意识里，樱木认为流川接受自己的日子也越来越近。仿佛只要他告白，流川就只能接受他一样。

他认为自己已经给了流川很长时间去适应，况且他又从流川那里受了不少委屈，痛苦的日子总是更加难熬，令他感到度日如年。

他从这段感情里承受的痛苦越多，他就越认为流川应该用对自己的感情来弥补。所以到现在这步，他已经抵达坚信流川理应喜欢自己的程度，流川应该忠于自己，这样才对得起自己所受的煎熬。怎么还能有其他的人？

流川对他直接说出实情，并不是为了刺激他，也不是怄气。他想让樱木了解现状，尽早放弃。如果让樱木伤心的话，那也可以。青春时的感情有几段不是以离别收场，早点伤心，也好早点看清。正好樱木心情一低落，也就少来烦他了。

所以这次的吻不仅仅出于欲望，更主要的是为了占有。樱木连亲吻的方式都变得暴力许多，不停地用力舔舐，像是要刮下流川的皮肉一样，用力地反复刷过。

不只是嘴唇，连脸颊和脖子也不放过。此刻，他内心中一直压抑着的对流川的怨恨，因流川而生的嫉妒，以它原始的模样喷薄而出，没有出于顾忌流川是否会责怪他而刻意收敛，也不再有理由或退路，让他继续克制，致使他一切的行为都变成以占有为中心。

为了更加有把握地掌控流川，他一直将流川逼至墙边，把流川压在墙上。他用头顶开流川的下颌，钻进流川的颈窝，迫使流川抬起头，好让他肆意舔舐着流川的脖颈。

流川也经历过欲望十分强烈的女人，但也没有如此暴躁的亲吻。不过那也算不上是亲吻了。此时樱木根本无法耐下心来好好亲吻，如果他的目的是先想要做爱的话，那他再着急，应该也不会不给亲吻留下余地。他也是很喜欢亲吻的，只靠亲吻就能够让他的阴茎硬得颤动不已。

他没有跟流川说起过，以前他亲流川的时候，鸡巴就在裤裆里跳动呢！那时候他不奢求太多，能亲一下已经很不容易，也足够他品味好一阵子。

但此时他想要流川想要得不得了，感觉想要得全身都在发烫，好像都要化成岩浆流走了。

那种“想要”变成了想要去占有的食欲，他想把流川吃到身体里去。他不停地在流川的身体表面磨蹭，将自己的身体紧紧压向流川，突破肉体的表面，舔他的皮肤，闻他的味道。

他不觉得自己是在亲吻流川，而是在吃他。在舔舐流川脖子的时候，喉管那里刚好形成一条长条的线状，因为流川的喘息还在微微鼓动，那里有流川的生命。樱木从正面一口咬向流川的喉管，咽下嘴里的空气之后，急切地吮吸着嘴唇中央的流川的喉结。

流川的身体猛地绷紧，然后又慢慢放松下来，但发出声音的要紧处正被锁紧，并没有发出什么声音。他不是因为被舔弄得有了反应，而是被吸住喉结之后呼吸不顺，失去气力导致他的身体逐渐绵软。

这样正好方便樱木抱住他，让他仰面朝向自己，好让他一边舔舐上面，下身又能与流川紧密贴近。他用舌头在流川的喉结上不停地舔动，用力勾弄，仿佛要把流川的喉结叼出来。

他喜欢这么做，那种要将流川用玩弄似的手法亲手拆解，吃进身体里的感觉，终于缓解了一些他无法得到安慰的嫉妒，不知不觉越来越沉醉其中。

他并无意要让流川受伤或是感到难受。他没有性经验，似乎并不知道他现在所做的行为并不会让流川好受。

他几乎用口水涂满了流川上身露出的全部皮肤，流川用手去遮挡他，也被他捉住直接含在嘴里吸吮。流川好不容易把已经变得湿哒哒的手抽出来，樱木又立即转移回到原本的阵地，将他已经被吸红的脖颈反复舔舐啃咬。

樱木靠在流川的颈边，突然猛地用力，一下将流川的衬衫领口扯下，瞬间崩开了几颗纽扣，在黑暗中，只听到纽扣掉落在地上的清脆声响。他一口咬在流川不再有衣物遮蔽的肩头。光靠舔舐已经无法满足他。

他将下身嵌进了流川的双腿之中，所以流川无法直接踢他的下体，那是最容易让他放手的方式。

流川拽着樱木后脑勺的头发向后扯，短硬的头发极其容易从他的指缝间滑出。尽管还是没办法完全拉开，但拉开一个缝隙之后，流川便果断地屈起一条腿踢向樱木的腹部，这才好不容易得到了暂时休息。

他下意识地想揉一揉眉心，却摸到一手的粘腻。他嫌弃地看了一眼自己的手，撑在腰旁。

他不用闻自己的那只手也知道，他估计自己现在闻起来都是一股口水味。

樱木又黏上来抱住他，刚碰到他，就像磁铁相斥的两极相触一样，被他一下推开，“别动！让我开灯！”在什么都看不清的环境下，还被樱木的袭击纠缠的感觉真让他难受。

然后，樱木在被流川推开之后，竟然就真的站在原地，没有前进一步，也没有后退一步。

流川摸着墙边开了灯。他的视线向樱木转移，樱木在看到他之后，脸色倒明快了一些。流川本以为他能够有认错的自觉，没想到他却用一副笑脸来激怒自己。

樱木看到在流川的脸上和脖子上，被自己舔得湿漉漉的样子，心里感到十分充实。当下最要紧的对流川的占有欲被满足，也就感觉不到其他还有什么需要担心的事。

虽说舔舐是会留下一定的气味，但人类的嗅觉不比其他动物，仅靠气味是无法判断那是否是自己留下的痕迹。但在流川裸露出来的皮肤上，因为舔舐而发出黏湿的光亮，刘海也因为激烈的动作变得杂乱，那可都是自己的功劳。

让流川在外表上就发生这么大的变化，就像是通过自己在流川身上的揉弄，以此证明自己对流川拥有足够的影响力，便能达到自己对流川的占有一般。

“你是不是疯了？”流川知道樱木的行为让人难以理解，但此时他已经震惊到无可奈何。

樱木只是盯着他看，一句话也不说。他的眼神是年轻人具有充沛活力的眼神，但那里面不是性欲，也不是挑衅。看起来好像没有什么特别的情绪，只是盯着他看，这让流川感到更加奇怪。在他对樱木的了解中，樱木可不是什么都不思考的笨蛋。

樱木知道流川因此而不开心，但他也无法再忍耐胸中的那股冲动。他现在无法再容忍其他人再拥有流川，他必须得做点什么。

如果流川要责怪他，那就骂吧。反正对他来说也是不痛不痒。他以前还会很在意，但此刻与流川被其他人拥有相比较而言，无论被怎么骂，都无所谓。

流川无力地垂下头，叹了口气，“你尽快找个女朋友吧。”

“你做我女朋友不就好了？”

流川抬起头，严厉地瞪向他，“你做梦！”

“那你让我找女朋友干什么？”樱木丝毫没有因此失去底气，反而挺直腰板质问流川。

“那我带你去风俗店，你别再缠着我了。”流川猜测樱木多半是青春期荷尔蒙萌动的关系。如果精力有了发泄的地方，或者直接被转移，那对自己的热度应该会很快褪去。

“我不要，我还未成年。”

“反正你看起来又不像。”

“我不要。”樱木双手抱胸，悻悻地说。

“那你想要什么？”流川认为自己已然退让许多，樱木却还得寸进尺。他逐渐失去耐心，无法再维持平和的状态，语气也愈加冲。

“我想要你喜欢我！”樱木这下竟然不再害羞，正大光明地说了出来。

流川闭上眼，努力平复情绪，然后抽出一根烟来抽。还没点燃，就被樱木劈手夺去。

“不许你抽烟！”

流川怒目瞪视着樱木，“你怎么什么都要管？”

要不是因为樱木比他小那么多，遇到这种死缠烂打的情况，流川早把这人揍一顿了事了。

在樱木的记忆里，这是他准确记得的流川第二次抽烟。前一次流川在他面前抽烟时，他就有些惊讶。倒不是抽烟这种行为无法令他接受，只是他一直不知道流川还会抽烟。发现自己对流川竟然如此不了解，心里不免有些低落。

流川身上出现自己所不熟悉的事，就会让他意识到，他与流川之间的距离竟然如此之远。而最简单的方式，就是让流川身上让他不熟悉的部分消失。

这种方式固然是一种自欺欺人的手段，但他与流川之间确实有着无法逾越的鸿沟，要靠人为力量去弥补，几乎无法实现。况且他又没有让流川与自己拉近距离的必然理由。

好吧，他喜欢流川是理由之一。但那是他单方面的行为，流川到现在为止依然不愿接受他。他喜欢流川，流川又不喜欢他，不会愿意和他朝着同一个方向努力的。

“我亲你的时候，你不也没有拒绝吗？这难道不能说明，你对我也是有感觉的吗？”

流川皱起眉，“你是不是太高估你自己了？”

“至少……你也不讨厌吧！”

流川不与他争论这些问题，“你要是说让我喜欢你的事，那是不可能的。”

“我不信！”

“这有什么信不信的？你还能比我自己更了解我的感受吗？”

流川一边说着一边丢下外套和领带，要向房间里面走去。樱木向旁边横跨一步，直接拦在他面前。

“你宁愿随便去找个人凑合，也不考虑接受我吗？我有哪里不好？”

“对，我都做到这一步了，你肯死心了吗？”

流川一贯尖刻的语气和冷淡的态度，此刻却让樱木感到心如刀绞。他一心一意地喜欢流川，为什么流川要这样伤害他？

他一时慌了心神，看着流川那副一脸蔑视的表情，心情更是不豫，情绪一激动，竟然作出本能的反应，一拳挥了上去。

流川的脸正好被击中，樱木没有用上全部力气，但是正在气头上，这一拳的力道也不小，流川的嘴角被擦破了。

他转过脸来，看向樱木，没有生气，反而挑起眉，冷哼一声，“你不是说你喜欢我吗？原来你对喜欢的人就是这么表示的。”

流川连嘴角的伤口都没有擦一下，绕过樱木向自己的房间走去。

他脸上还有樱木刚才舔舐留下的痕迹，突然就变成这种情况，樱木完全不知所措。


	24. Chapter 24

24

水户靠在窗边，看着同样靠在窗边眺望远方的樱木。

“你不是喜欢他吗，为什么还要揍他？你揍你喜欢的人，他也是不会喜欢你的。”

樱木还是什么都没有说。

他知道啊，这么简单的事他怎么可能不知道。只是当时怎么就……那么愚蠢，竟然做出那种荒唐的事。

现在回想起那时，他也很难以理解自己当时的想法。怎么就突然打了流川？还打得那么重……怎么会有人打自己喜欢的人？无论如何都说不通。

当时虽然流川也做出了过分的事，但他没有其他反击的方式了吗？为什么要打流川？他是为了要让流川喜欢他的，发生这件事之后，流川不仅不会喜欢他，肯定会更加讨厌他。

他不能理解，他怎么也想不明白，自己怎么会做出那样的事。

“为什么呢……”他想出了神，不禁自言自语出了声。

“这下你准备怎么办？”

樱木缓慢地摇头，无精打采地说：“不知道……失败啊，失败啊……”

“你也不要这么悲观，既然流川没有赶你出去，也就不会把你怎么样。”

“是不是我的每一段恋情都要以失败告终呢？”他看着窗外明媚的阳光，幽幽地问。

水户拍了拍他的肩，“这次是持续时间最长的一段了。以往都是当面就被拒绝，没有后路，这可比那些好多了。不过这次，虽然流川拒绝了你，但是也没有把你怎么样，你不是还有机会吗？”

樱木终于转过头，看着他，“真的吗？”

“你不也说了，他还是能够接受你亲他的吗？虽然最后是推开你没错，但可能不是因为不喜欢你。”说到这里，水户耸了耸肩，无所谓地撇撇嘴，好像樱木根本没有必要因此而愁眉苦脸。

“或许他觉得你太小了。而且说起来，他跟你的关系有点类似父子吧，或许他一时接受不来，那也是有可能的。你不要着急，慢慢来。”

水户说着点了点头，好像觉得自己说的很有道理。

樱木听水户这么一说，觉得是很有道理，一瞬间感到前路突然光明了起来，就像所有事总会向自己所希望的情况发展一样。

他听得连连点头，“可能真是你说的那样。嗯……没错。”

水户哈哈笑着大力拍打着樱木，“就是要有这样的自信心。”

樱木的情绪逐渐恢复平静，但是他又想到了其他的事，松开的眉头又有些许郁结。

他犹豫半天，吞吞吐吐地问水户，“洋平，你觉得我……幼稚吗？”

水户有些惊讶，脸上也毫不掩饰地露出了吃惊的神色，“为什么突然这么问？”

樱木的视线慢慢转向别处，“就是……问问……”

等了一会儿没有听到回应，樱木看向水户，发现水户只是微笑地看着自己。

“喂！别不说话！”

水户凑近他，小声问他，“流川说你幼稚？”

樱木趴在阳台边，垂下了视线，“嗯……”

水户笑嘻嘻地说：“说不定这也是一个优点呢？”

樱木不服气地抬起头看着他，“你也觉得我幼稚吗？”

水户拍了拍樱木那在学生之中显得非常厚实的肩膀，“这就是你的特点嘛！从好的一面看，这也是单纯。像流川那样见识过职场斗争，为生活所累的成年人，最容易被你这种执着打动了。”

“真的吗？”樱木被水户说得蠢蠢欲动，喜上眉梢。但一想，水户也和自己一样大，他说的话怎么会具有参考性，“你从哪里知道的？怎么会知道这么多？”

水户不以为意地耸耸肩，“电视上都是这么演的。”

“不过我打了他，他一定会生我的气。昨天他洗完澡之后，一句话都没有跟我说。”

“哎？你们平常会说话吗？”

“那倒也不怎么会说话……”

“那你有什么好着急的，不还是和以前一样吗。”

樱木长叹了一口气，转向水户，“洋平，要不我到你家住一阵子吧。”

“不行不行！”水户连忙摆手，“我妈刚给我添了个妹妹，家里乱七八糟。”

樱木又趴在了窗台上，唉声叹气，“唉……”

“流川又没赶你，你干嘛要自己走？”

“他肯定不想看见我，我要怎么办……”

水户在一旁看着樱木愁眉不展的样子，不禁感叹道：“你这次……真的很不一样啊。”

樱木垂头丧气地慢慢转过脸看着他，“嗯？”

“你这次好像……很认真。”

“是吗？”樱木看向窗外，眨了眨眼，“被你这么一说，好像更伤心了。”

樱木不是第一次打人，却是第一次打流川，还是在对流川告白之后。

从小到大，他都很调皮，却一次都没有被流川打过。虽然这也是流川几乎都不怎么管他的原因，不知道是好事还是坏事。

还是在他追求流川的过程中，发生这种事，哪有这样追求人的。

水户说的话在他的脑海里不停回响，就算你揍你喜欢的人，他也是不会喜欢你的。他当然知道这回事，可是他就是想不通，自己当时怎么就突然头脑不清醒，做出那样鲁莽的举动。

可是他自认为他对流川已经很好了，为什么流川还是不喜欢他？难道流川真的不可能喜欢他吗？为什么，他到底哪点不好？

放学之后，樱木依然在外面游荡，直到天黑还没有回家。

他本想离家出走，但他怕自己不在的时候，流川如果和别人谈恋爱结婚，那不就糟糕了吗？

流川正不想看到他，他不在，也方便流川和别人发展关系。说不定等他再回去时，都能看到流川的孩子了！那可不行！

于是，他白白在外面浪费了那么多时间，等到天黑之后，还是一个人乖乖回了家。

回到家之后，樱木发现流川房间里的灯亮着。他径直向流川的房间走去，没有事先敲门，直接打开了门。流川正躺在床上，手里拿着手机，说不定正跟哪个女人联系。

原本，流川没有去找他就让他有些委屈，现在又看到这幅景象，嫉妒得全身无力，连站也不想站，恨不得现在就瘫在地上。

“回来了？”流川平静地看了他一眼，好像不再为昨天的事生气。

“你怎么不去找我？我不回来，你都不担心吗？”

“你不是回来了吗？”流川停顿了一下，反应过来樱木的言下之意，“你想要离家出走吗？”

樱木在房间门口磨蹭了一会儿。他的视线闪烁着，踌躇地慢慢走进了房间，但离流川仍有一段试探的距离。

“昨天……是我不好，对不起。”尽管樱木的自尊心非常强，有时因此显得很幼稚，但道歉却不含糊，直接说了出来，没有绕弯子。虽然声音是小了点，也非常不好意思，但并没有糊弄过去。

“为哪件事？你打我，还是把我舔得满脸都是口水？”流川并不羞耻于谈论那件事，但这倒让樱木害羞起来。

樱木低头盯着地面，极小声地说：“你知道我喜欢你……”

他想说他不是故意打人的，但他确实这么做了，这么说更像是狡辩。他不想让流川把他看作是个不明事理的野蛮人。

他也想说，他亲流川，是发自真心的。他要怎么向流川证明他的感情呢？

“你要是诚心知错，现在改还来得及。”

樱木一听这话，便知道势头不对，也不再顾着害羞，赶忙抬起头看向流川。流川恰好感应到他的动作，也从手机上抬起头看向他。两个人的目光交织在一起，见流川还是一如往常的冷静，樱木就知道流川不是在嘲讽他，而是警告他与自己拉开距离。

他焦急地两三步走到樱木床边，猛地抱住流川，将他死死压在床头，把头埋在流川的颈窝，脸颊没有任何阻挡地直接触碰到流川温热的脖颈。他的脸颊因为刚才的害羞和一时激动而变得滚烫，也感觉不出到底是流川的身体更热，还是自己的脸颊更烫。

“你也知道我是认真的！喜欢一个人怎么可能改得过来？这是想改就能改的事吗？你就这么看不起我的感情吗？”

流川的手附在樱木的肩头，那里因为用力而隆起块状坚硬的肌肉。他向后拽着樱木的衣服想要把他拉开，但樱木一边说话，一边还随着话语里情绪的波动，不断加大注入拥抱中的力道。

“你要我说原因，我也不知道。但是我从小到大都只看到你，你要是和别人结婚的话，我就是一个人了……”

流川拒绝的话又不得已憋了回去，无论如何也开不了口。

他从没听过樱木说起过他的童年和身世，樱木要强的性格甚至让流川以为可能他早就不在意了。但正因为樱木从不表达，突然从他口中听到这么孤寂的话，却无从去追溯他过去是否也在经历同样的痛苦，这种凭空而来的心痛才尤其发人深省，让流川在那一瞬间就软化下态度。

什么时候的樱木是真的不在意，什么时候的他又是在逞强。无法想象他一个人承受了多少，又压抑了多久。其实樱木也不过是一个孩子，竟然也会这么孤独吗？

流川不敢想，但只要想到那种可能性，便觉得心如刀绞。对这样的樱木，怎么可能还将拒绝说得出口？

“流川，我没有父母了，我只有你。我可以把对父母的感情都用来喜欢你。别人有父母，他们的爱都会被分走，没有人会比我更喜欢你的。”

纵使流川铁石心肠，面对少年略带稚气却无比诚恳的告白，他也无法不感动。更何况他只是个活生生的普通人。

“你要是现在嫌我太小，那再等等我。等我上大学了，我就成年了。那时，我就是个成熟的大人了。那时候，你会不会多喜欢我一点？”

流川没有动，仍然保持着被樱木抱着的姿势，“你到时候就不喜欢我了，我又为什么要为你牺牲自己的时间呢？”

樱木听到流川终于有了回应，立马抬起头，吝啬地拉开一小段距离，但投下的阴影依旧罩住了流川的脸，好让他能及时再次抱住流川，不给流川把他推开的机会。

他的表情十分认真，像是在宣誓，他的眼神带有年轻人上升的光彩，一切都是那么有力。他就以专注到让流川担忧的目光注视着流川，“我到时候一定会比现在更喜欢你！”

“你怎么知道？”

樱木没想到流川会这么回复，被问住了，窘迫地支吾了两声，“我……我……你也不知道到时候你会不会喜欢我，说不定到时候你也会喜欢我呢！”

他没有等流川来得及质疑他，又一把紧紧抱住流川，像是藤蔓攀在一棵让他依恋的树上一样，趴在流川宽阔有力的肩头，委屈地说：“你答应我爸要照顾我的！你不能把我赶走！”

流川感到自己好像是被威胁了，但那又确实让他无法拒绝。

“松开。”流川拍了拍樱木的背。

“不行。”

“松——开——”

“不行。松开你就会把我推开了。”

流川心想樱木倒还聪明，知道他要干什么。

他轻叹了口气，樱木不松开，他也懒得再和他肉搏，便只是随他抱着。

“但是我不会和你做爱。”

樱木兴奋地抬起头，刚才还黯然神伤的眼神此时已经变得锃亮，“你同意了吗？”

流川伸出手，隔在樱木的脸和自己的脸之间，以免他太过激动。

“还有，不准亲我。”

樱木有点丧气，不过那也不是不能接受，路要一步步走。再说……平常，摸一摸，也是可以的吧。

他激动得不行，在流川的肩头不停地磨蹭。因为太过开心，为了表达这种情绪，用上的力道也不小，流川感到脖子处的皮肤被樱木又短又硬的发茬蹭得有些疼。

但他明令规定禁止这两点之后，樱木又确实好好遵守，没有违规，他也没办法在这时拒绝樱木。说实在的，他也不想在这时打击樱木的喜悦。

流川仍旧对樱木对自己的喜欢抱有质疑和困惑，但不能说樱木的执着是没有用的，起码在更多时候，他是因为无法理解樱木对自己的喜欢，而怀疑樱木的动机，并不是对樱木的感情的全盘否定。

现在，他偶尔也会思考樱木为什么会那么喜欢自己，只是他依然觉得不太真实。

END

采访：这次没有床戏，有何感想？

流川：有的话就要绝育了。

樱木：！！！

狗狗还小，善待狗狗。

对于可能会有的几个疑问。

  1. 是HE吗？



更倾向于是开放式结局，短期内就发展成两厢情愿的爱情不太现实，但起码流川有所松懈，未来还有许多可能性。

以后必定还是会反复发生樱木追求、流川拒绝的情节，但是这样也很有趣，在正文中，也尽量想把我自己认为的这种有趣表达出来，希望能够传达到。

太过直白的“你喜欢我，我很快也同样喜欢你”这样的情节，我会觉得很无聊，只是我个人而言。

  1. 是两情相悦吗？流川喜欢樱木了吗？



流川对樱木的感情很难简单地称之为爱情，起码现在不会是。毕竟按照流川的性格，如果是自己养大的小孩突然对自己表白，还对自己上下其手，很可能会打掉牙（不是说流川是暴力狂的意思）。

  1. 就这么完结了？如果都不是互相喜欢的话，我会很郁闷。



我个人很喜欢有隔阂的爱，就算是双向，也最好要有误会或是芥蒂，让双方无法甜甜蜜蜜。所以就写了这样的故事。

当然并不是强求别人接受我的喜好的意思，只是说明一下，或许有人会有疑问。

基本上就是这样，如果有其他疑问也可以评论交流。

希望能多投喂评论，非常感谢！


End file.
